Sisters in Black
by Idun03
Summary: Bellatrix wanted power and a great marriage, Andromeda wanted independence and a life of her own and Narcissa just wanted the man she loved to notice her. But their fates had many unexpected surprises in store for them...
1. Chapter 1 A loving family

**A/N: **This is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter story. Since I am very intrigued by the Black family, I have chosen to focus on the three sisters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa and their separate fates in life. In the story I have taken some liberties with the ages of the characters to make them fit the story a little better.

**Chapter 1 – A loving family**

"_Have you joined the deatheaters?" Andromeda demanded again. _

_Bellatrix laughed, a haughty, unpleasant laughter that made her dark eyes shine. "Is that what your filthy mudblood of a husband has told you?"_

"_Answer the question. Have you?"_

_Bellatrix was still smiling. "Maybe. Maybe not. Would that disappoint you somehow?"_

"_Sirius has told me that he suspects that you and Rudolphus have turned into Lord Voldemort's special favourites," Andromeda said knowingly._

"_I need not care what your muggle loving friend suspects." Bellatrix voice was nonchalant._

"_My friend?" Andromeda could only shake her head. "He is my cousin – and yours as well, Bellatrix." _

"_Maybe he was. Not anymore. Nature cleans out the vermin from every pack you know." _

_Andromeda stared at her. The words stung and yet she was not surprised to hear them. "Are you going to give me an answer to my question?"_

"_Why should I? I have no reason to tell you anything." Bellatrix raised one of her long fingers in a graceful movement to pull a stray of black hair out of her face. _

_Andromeda glanced at Narcissa, as if she expected her to say something, support Bellatrix or protest against her words. But Narcissa said nothing. Her blue eyes were like ice and they were looking at Andromeda like she was invisible. _

_Andromeda turned back to her older sister, determined to provoke an answer from her. Her eyes narrowed slowly. "Are you afraid of telling me the truth?"_

_The effect was immediate. There was a flash inside Bellatrix's dark eyes and in a fierce movement, she leaned over towards her sister. "I am not afraid," she hissed empathically. "There is nothing for us to be afraid of. We are many and we have powers beyond anything your little mind can imagine. And we are determined. We will not rest until every grain of mud has been erased from the wizard world." Her eyes narrowed. "And that includes your pathetic so called husband and your filthy little half breed sprog."_

_Andromeda's whole body turned cold. She had hoped against all reason that Sirius had been wrong, that it was all a mistake, but deep inside, she had always known. She closed her fists hard, but she managed to keep her voice flat. "I hope you realize that I will become your enemy if you do."_

_Bellatrix laughed again, harshly and mockingly. "Wake up to the real world, Andromeda. You are already our enemy. You have been since the day you chose to betray our family."_

* * *

_September 1975_

"Come on girls, time for the annual picture!" Cygnus Black waved at his daughters to line up in front of him.

They were standing at the crowded platform 9 ¾ in the middle of the chaos that was always present this time of the year. The Hogwarts express was about to arrive and pick up the students for yet another semester. Everywhere around them, children where milling around with their packed suitcases, followed by their anxious parents.

Bellatrix Black glanced at her father like he was mad. "No, I won't. Not this year. You can't make me. I am seventeen now, you know. I can decide."

"Don't be silly," her mother Druella scolded her. "We won't see each other until Christmas. Surely you want your father and me to have something to remember you by until then?"

Bellatrix made a face. "It's embarrassing. I don't want to make a spectacle of myself in front of everyone in here."

"It will be quick and no one needs to see anything," her sister Andromeda assured her.

Their parents gave her a grateful look and Narcissa added: "Come on, Bella! It won't be the same without you!"

Bellatrix hesitated, but her mother gave her a sharp look. Sighing, she gave in. She went to stand next to her sisters. They were all dressed in their elegant black Hogwarts robes of thick velvet and their green and silver neck clothes that revealed that they all belonged to Slytherin, the house of ambition and cunning. They followed the family tradition; they were all Blacks, pureblood witches and they belonged to the aristocracy of the wizard world. But the clothes could not hide the fact that the three sisters were strikingly unlike each other.

Bellatrix was standing to the right, smiling stiffly. She was the oldest and probably the most beautiful of the sisters. She was seventeen years old, tall and slender with a worthy, graceful bearing. Her hair was coal black and contrasted sharply with her pale skin. Her dark, flashing eyes reflected intelligence and strength, but also her determination and her ambition. She was not someone you would want to cross.

Narcissa was standing in the middle with a pretty smile upon her lips as her two older sisters placed their arms around her in a tender and protective gesture. She was the little sister and she was always treated as such. She was almost fourteen with Bellatrix's height and slimness. But where Bellatrix was as dark as the night, she was as light as the sun. Her hair was like gold and her blue eyes like sources of fresh water. Narcissa was the quietest of the sisters and not very inclined to open up to anyone outside of the family. Few people could say that they really knew her.

Andromeda was standing to the left, grinning widely towards the camera. She was the middle child and unlike her sisters, you could not call her a beauty. She was fifteen years, of average height and weight. Her hair was brown with auburn strays and her eyes softly hazel. She had the best grades and was more interested in school than either of her sisters. Andromeda was usually considered a friendly and relaxed girl, but she could be stubborn and wilful when she felt like it, much to the annoyance of her parents and her older sister.

"Oh, you look so pretty," said their mother with deep satisfaction, as her husband took the pictures. "I can't believe you are going to leave me again. I will have to look at you smiling and waving at me all the time or I don't know how I will stand it."

Everyone who knew her would know that it was a ridiculous sentence. Druella Black was a busy woman and her social duties usually kept her too occupied to spend much time with her daughters. In truth, she considered boarding schools a delightful invention. Her husband was not very different. Like most people from his class, Cygnus Black would never dream of occupying himself with anything as vulgar as paid labour. He had a stack of gold at the Gringott's bank that kept his family well provided. But he had exclusive wizard clubs and societies that claimed much of his time.

The train arrived with a loud, whining whistle and the chaos at the station became worse than ever as everyone hysterically tried to find their compartments. The Blacks only had time to take a hasty farewell of their daughters.

"Take care of yourselves! See you at Christmas!" Having accepted their parents' kisses, Bellatrix and Andromeda pulled Narcissa with them in Slytherin ruthlessness through the masses of people towards the nearest wagon.

They caught their father's final word as they boarded the train, from somewhere in the crowds behind them. "Toujours pur!" he shouted.

Those were the family words; the words they lived their lives by.

* * *

The Black sisters had found an empty compartment and Narcissa and Andromeda managed to haul their suitcases up on the shelves. Bellatrix could simply use a spell to put her own there. She was seventeen and allowed to do magic outside of school. But being the teasing person she was, she flatly refused to help her sisters.

Overall, she seemed to be in quite a cranky sort of mood. Perhaps she was sorry that this was the last year she would spend at Hogwarts? By spring, she would have graduated and she would be on her own. Maybe that was what bothered her. She wasn't very fond of school, but she was certainly concerned with her own future.

"Why are you staring out through the window like that?" Andromeda asked her, chewing on a chocolate frog she had bought from the snack trolley. "Do you really think he is desperate enough to send his falcon chasing after the train?"

"If I want to look out through the window, I should think it's my business," Bellatrix snapped back.

Andromeda shook her head. "Honestly, why do you keep sitting and pining after him like this? He is not that special. I don't understand why you don't just walk up to him and ask him yourself."

"No, of course you don't understand, Andromeda," said Bellatrix darkly. "It would be too much for your little brain."

"All right, fine," said Andromeda, shrugging and kept munching on her chocolate. "But I really think you could find someone better."

Bellatrix turned from the window and watched her younger sister with cold eyes. "You really shouldn't eat that much chocolate. It will ruin your skin in a way that no potion will be able to help."

"Hasn't someone ever told you that beauty comes from the inside?"

"Which does not make you any prettier," Bellatrix remarked.

Narcissa sighed deeply. "Why do you have to keep squabbling like this? As soon as we get away from mother and father, you practically bare your teeth. I am sick of it."

Andromeda smiled reassuringly at her younger sister. "Didn't you know it's just because we try to stay in shape? Don't you agree, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix smiled, despite herself. "Of course I do. Nothing like some bickering with my darling sister to raise the pulse. We duel with words instead of wands."

They all laughed and the atmosphere inside the compartment improved. In truth, Bellatrix and Andromeda _did _fight quite a lot, even if they tried to look upon it in a good humoured way once they were finished. Somehow Bellatrix always seemed to feel that Andromeda went out of her way to make things difficult for her, while Andromeda found that Bellatrix always tried to use her authority as the oldest sister to order her about.

"You have better give me some of that chocolate," Bellatrix sighed. "I need to be cheered up."

Narcissa generously handed her some frogs. "I am sure he will write you soon," she said encouragingly.

"Let's not talk about that," Bellatrix muttered. "We'll discuss something else instead. Are you really going to join the Quidditch team this year, Narcissa?"

The girl blushed. "I don't know. I think I could make a decent chaser, but mother did not seem to think that it was fitting for a young lady."

"Who cares about that?" Andromeda asked, shrugging. "What you do with your spare time is your business. Besides, I am sure father would be delighted. You know how much he loves Quidditch even if he was always worthless at it back in his day."

"Exactly," Bellatrix agreed. "But I think you should be careful. You must consider that you will be forced to play against the likes of that stuck-up Gryffindor seeker, Potter or whatever he is called. I swear I have never seen anyone committing more fouls in my life." She snorted to herself. "He is as much a git on the pitch as he is outside of it. It is really no wonder that he is such good friends with..."

Bellatrix stopped abruptly as the door to the compartment was flung open. She bit her lip. _Speaking of the devil, _her face clearly said.

Their cousin Sirius Black stepped in, a wide grin painted over his handsome face. He was the kind of person who took few things seriously unless he had to and even though he had doubtlessly heard Bellatrix's words, it was not enough to spoil his mood. As always, his long black hair hung freely down his broad shoulders and his grey eyes sparkled mischievously. It wasn't so strange that he was considered irresistible by many of the girls at school. He looked very much like Bellatrix – but their appearance was the only thing they had in common.

Sirius' mother Walburga was the present matriarch over the house of Black and along with her henpecked husband, Orion, she represented the family from their ancestral home at 12 Grimmauld Place where all the important gatherings took place. Sirius was her oldest son and the one who was supposed to take over as head of the family when she was gone. Sirius did not like that view at all however and the last few years, he had tried to keep as far away from the family as he possibly could.

The three sisters looked upon him in three completely different ways as he crossed the threshold. Bellatrix glared darkly at his appearance. Andromeda smiled eagerly. Narcissa was blushing and her fingers automatically flew up to arrange her blonde hair. She held her breath as he approached them, but sighed in disappointment as he settled down next to Andromeda.

"What a joy to find my dear cousins here," he remarked, still smiling. "How are you all?"

"We _were_ fine," answered Bellatrix coldly. "Until just a few seconds ago or so."

Sirius chuckled. "I love you too Bella," he said and flung her a kiss which made her blush with anger.

"How was your summer?" Andromeda asked him. They had always been close, since they were the same age and thought of things in pretty much the same way. She considered him the brother she never had.

"Great," he answered. "Just fabulous."

"We haven't seen you at any of the family meetings," Narcissa remarked shyly.

He smiled casually at her. "No and I guess that's why my summer has been so good. I have kept at distance from the noble and most ancient house of Black." His tone was dripping with sarcasm and Bellatrix's frown deepened. Andromeda sighed. Sirius had always taken pleasure in provoking other people.

"It's nice to know how you feel about us," snapped Bellatrix.

"Oh, don't take it personal. But you must admit our family is getting madder with every new year."

"If that is what you think, then I really don't understand what you are doing here." said Bellatrix contemptuously. "I thought you and your _friends _would be too busy planning how you are supposed to play pranks on every innocent member of Slytherin at school."

To the Blacks, it was a sensitive subject that Sirius had not been sorted into Slytherin when he first attended Hogwarts. Unlike every other member of the family, he had ended up in Gryffindor, a house that accepted muggleborn wizards and witches. His parents had been horrified and they still claimed that he had somehow purposely manipulated the sorting hat just to vex them and bring shame on the family name. What made them even angrier was the fact that Sirius refused to regret having been placed in the hole of mud.

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about, Bellatrix," Sirius answered. "You are hardly what I would call innocent." His eyes roamed over her hands. "Still no ring on your finger? That's a pity, you really need to work faster or you will be covered with moss."

"Sirius..." Andromeda said warningly as she saw the steam practically leaking out of her sister's ears. "That was unnecessary. You should apologize."

"Oh, don't bother, Andromeda," Bellatrix spat. "Can't you tell he is just like _them? _He is in Gryffindor because he _belongs_ there, among the muggles and half breeds and the rest of the scum.

"Quite right, Bella," Sirius agreed and suddenly there was a hard sparkle in his eyes. "I do belong with them."

The silence in the compartment was thick with tension and suppressed hostility as Bellatrix and Sirius kept glaring at each other, like they were in a quiet war. Andromeda and Narcissa glanced at each other with concern and Andromeda quickly tried to improve the situation.

"So where is Regulus?" she asked him in a light-hearted way. Regulus was Sirius' younger brother and much to the relief of his parents; at least he had been sorted into Slytherin.

Sirius cringed at the mention of his brother. "I haven't seen him since we left the platform. I suppose he is somewhere with his pureblood friends studying _Innate nobility _just to prepare himself."

"I am glad to hear that at least someone is taking his duties seriously," said Bellatrix acidly.

Sirius started laughing. "I must admit I have missed the affectionate atmosphere in our family. We are all so close and loving, aren't we? It is almost worth celebrating." He pulled a bottle out of the wide sleeve of his robe.

"What's that?" Narcissa asked him breathlessly.

He grinned. "Oh just some good old spiked honey beer."

"You are crazy!" Andromeda exclaimed, but she couldn't help laughing. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Oh, I admit it wasn't easy. My mother demanded to control my suitcases twice, but I managed to mask it as pumpkin juice. I was going to share this with James, but I will give it to you instead. Isn't that a proof of my loyalty? Come on girls, let's drink to peace – or war or whatever it will be."

Even Bellatrix couldn't hold back a reluctant smiled. They poured themselves a mug each of the liquid. Sirius raised the bottle. "To our beautiful family, the Blacks!" he shouted. "Because we all love each other and stick together, no matter what!"

The sisters raised their mugs and drank. The liquid was strong and Narcissa coughed violently. Bellatrix and Sirius engaged in a drinking game and were soon more than a little tipsy. Andromeda felt something tingling inside her. She wasn't sure if it was just the drink.

She could already see Hogwarts' old castle before her with its high temples and towers. It would soon be filled with nervous and hopeful students. Some would arrive for the first time, others for the last. Dumbledore, the headmaster would be waiting and the other professors with him. They all had a new year ahead of them full of work, of joy, of laughter and tears. It was an exciting prospect, but also a little bit intimidating.

Andromeda glanced around in the compartment and smiled. Come what may, she felt safe and content knowing that the three people she loved most in the world would be with her.


	2. Chapter 2 The arrival

**Chapter 2 – The arrival**

"Why, oh why did I let Bellatrix challenge me to that game?" Sirius asked as he had a hard time to keep himself on his feet when he and Andromeda poured in through the gates of Hogwarts along with all the other students.

"You blame _her?" _Andromeda asked him in disbelief. "Who brought the drink?" But she was not without pity and when her cousin swayed like he was about to fall on his bottom, she quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up. He gratefully put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gosh, I feel like I am going to collapse," he moaned as they ascended the stairs towards the great hall where the sorting ceremony was supposed to take place.

"You better not let the headmaster see you," said Andromeda nervously.

"You were always a caring angel, Andromeda."

She smiled acidly. "Actually I was more thinking about me. If Dumbledore finds out that I allowed you to drink on the train, I will lose my badge so fast my head will spin."

"Ah, yes, I remember. You were made prefect," he mumbled.

Andromeda nodded and suddenly felt ashamed for having neglected her duties. She had been so pleased when she received the badge earlier in the summer and her parents had been so proud. She did not intend to throw the honour away.

"Who is it beside you?" asked Sirius.

Andromeda cringed slightly. "Doran Parkinson."

Sirius chuckled. "Ah, the upstart's brat. Your parents were not happy with that, were they?"

"Neither was I," Andromeda admitted darkly. "I don't understand why Dumbledore chose him. He is an absolute jerk. Who are the Gryffindor prefects then? Not you I hope?"

He laughed throatily. "No, I don't think any headmaster in his right mind would even consider giving me the badge. No, he has chosen Remus to baby-sit us. You know, my friend?"

She nodded. Of course she knew who Remus Lupin was. You were not likely to forget a boy who turned into a werewolf once a month. Sirius had accidentally let the secret slip during last year and he had made her swear on the life of her sisters not to tell anyone. Her aunt Walburga would probably faint if she found out that such a freak had been chosen as prefect before her very own son. Yet another nail in Sirius' coffin.

"And who else then?"

"Lily Evans," he answered. "I don't know if you have met her. She is the girl my friend James is lusting after. Red hair, green eyes?"

"Yes, I think I know who she is." Andromeda remembered a pretty girl with eyes like emeralds and fantastic grades. She frowned slightly. "Do they... I mean at Gryffindor... Do they give badges to..." She stopped as she felt his eyes upon her. Suddenly, he had become rigid with tension.

"What?" he snapped. "Do they give badges to the likes of her?" Yes, actually they do, Andromeda. In Gryffindor, even filthy mudbloods can rise to the level of prefect. They can even be made head boy or head girl, as absurd as it might seem to you."

"I didn't mean it like that," Andromeda started, blushing fiercely. "I didn't mean to insult your friends..."

"No, you didn't and that's the problem," Said Sirius coldly and twisted away from her. Suddenly, he seemed to have sobered considerably. "You don't even consider it an insult. It's just the way of the world, isn't it?"

Andromeda firmly shook her head. "You know I am not like that," she said quietly.

"Do I?" he gave her a look of distaste. "Sometimes I just don't know, Andromeda. Sometimes I think you are just like that, just like _them." _

He turned on his heel and walked away from her to find his friends.

* * *

The sorting ceremony had begun. Every trembling, blushing new student had to step up on the podium, sit on the chair and put on the sorting hat that would dictate which house they would belong to during their years at the school. The hat was usually swift and ruthless in its decisions. "Ravenclaw!" "Slytherin!" "Hufflepuff!" "Gryffindor!" was echoing in the great hall. 

Narcissa was quietly walking along the Slytherin table. She glanced with pity towards the students who were waiting for their turn She remembered her own first day at Hogwarts three years previously and how desperately nervous she had been when she had placed the sorting hat on her blonde head. She had been scared that she wouldn't get to stay with her sisters or that she would have to suffer the shame of being sorted into Gryffindor, like Sirius.

The hat had taken some time musing and she had barely dared to breathe. Every muscle in her body had been tense. When the hat finally cried "Slytherin!" she had almost fainted with relief. She had been allowed to join her sisters who had happily embraced her and welcomed her. _"You had no reason to worry," _Bellatrix had assured her. _"We all share the same blood." _

Narcissa moved to stand next to a boy who was sitting alone by the wall. He was skinny with oily black hair and a strangely crooked nose. She gently touched his arm. "Hallo," she whispered.

He turned towards her in surprise and even though he didn't smile, there was a sparkle in his dark eyes that told her he was glad to see her. "Hi."

"How was your summer?" she asked him.

His face hardened. "Not very good. What about yours?"

"Oh, just fine. But I am glad to be back."

"I am glad you are back." His mouth twitched in a way that could almost pass for a smile.

Narcissa and Severus Snape had a strange friendship that had started the year before. He was a year older than her even though they were both in Slytherin. He had always been a lone wolf and considered a bizarre and dorky kind of boy, even by his fellow Slytherins. Narcissa had first met him by the creek when someone had used a confundus spell on him that had made him unable to walk anywhere except in circles. Cruelly, whoever it was had just left him standing there, dazed and confused while he could do nothing but spin. Narcissa had used her wand to free him, seething with anger. He had been humiliated and not very grateful, but a few days later he had sought her out to thank her.

Since then, they would meet sometimes whenever no one else was around and talk to each other about problems and other concerns. Narcissa had always been shy and found it difficult to show her true self, but she found it surprisingly easy to open up to Severus. He was quiet and listened to what she had to say.

She felt a surge of happiness running through her body as she remembered that there was something she needed to tell him. She recalled her mother's face the day before she left and her gentle smile. _"Nothing is for sure yet, darling, we are only planning. But it seems like your dearest wishes are about to come true."_

She hadn't even told her sisters yet, even though they might suspect something. But she wanted to tell him first. It just felt so important.

Andromeda and Bellatrix were sitting together at the back of the room watching the sorting ceremony. Out of the corner of her eye, Andromeda noticed Narcissa talking to the skinny, long nosed boy. She frowned and elbowed Bellatrix. "Is it Severus Snape that Narcissa is with?"

Bellatrix glanced at her little sister and scowled. "Yes, that half breed. I don't really think Dumbledore should let those people inside Slytherin." She shook her head. "And now father tells me that the ministry is discussing the possibility of letting _muggleborn _inside our house. Father said he will have us transferred to Beauxbaton if that should ever happen."

Andromeda didn't answer. Uncomfortably, she remembered her argument with Sirius. She spotted him sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends, but he never even looked in her direction. Her eyes roamed back to Narcissa and Snape. "It seems like she enjoys spending time with him. You don't suppose there is anything going on between them?"

Bellatrix looked at her like she was a raving lunatic. "Are you mad? Our little sister is not completely without judgement."

"I hope not," said Andromeda. "I have never liked that guy. And Sirius has always told me that he is a complete idiot."

"Sirius might be right for once," Bellatrix decided. "But what can you expect from that kind of breeding? Look at him, that greasy hair and his bad teeth. His breath would probably poison you. No, Andromeda, Narcissa is not that crazy. Nor is she blind."

Andromeda shrugged and turned her attention back to the sorting ceremony. A young boy had just been placed in Slytherin and along with Bellatrix, she joined the others in welcoming him to the house with a warm applaud.

"Hallo, girls," a voice suddenly said.

They both looked up and found their cousin Regulus Black standing behind them, as always with a twitchy, nervous smile painted over his lips. Regulus was thirteen with his brother's glossy black hair and grey eyes. He was far skinnier than Sirius had ever been though and his robes seemed to be hanging over his narrow shoulders.

"I heard you were made prefect," he told Andromeda. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Andromeda smiled. She had always felt sorry for him since he always seemed so insecure. "You can't wait to get your own chance in two years, can you?"

He blushed slightly. "I don't know if I will be chosen. Sometimes it seems like Dumbledore doesn't care about the pureness of your blood when he is making his choices."

"That is his problem," Bellatrix assured him. "Anyone who knows you are a Black should know that you are fit to wear the badge."

"Have you talked to Sirius?" Andromeda asked him.

"No. Why?"

"I thought he might have told you..." Andromeda's cheeks reddened. "We had a little argument when we arrived to the castle. I am afraid he took offence by some things I said."

Regulus' eyes found Sirius in the crowd where he was sitting with his friends from Gryffindor. His eyes narrowed into slits. "I am sure you have nothing to worry about, Andromeda. He is in no position to accuse you. He is the one who is doing his best to offend and embarrass our family."

Regulus had always suffered from some kind of inferiority complex in comparison to his older, more charismatic brother. But unlike Sirius, he had never tried to rebel. He seemed to take pride in being as unlike his brother as he could. He was an ambitious student, a dutiful son and extremely aware of the greatness of his family. More than anything, he seemed to want to forget that Sirius was his brother.

Bellatrix had always thought Regulus an annoying little twat, but of two evils, she would always take his side in his conflicts with his brother. Now, she patted his shoulder. "You are not responsible for what he does, Reg."

"I know, but it still isn't very pleasant to see your brother socialising with such filth." He glared at the three boys Sirius was sitting with. They were all laughing at some internal joke. "Mother and father have forbidden him from being with them and he just doesn't care."

Bellatrix said something comforting again, but Andromeda turned away. She didn't want to listen.

* * *

"Merlin, I feel like I could sleep for a month," sighed Narcissa as she crawled down under the covers of her bed in the girls' dormitory in the Slytherin student house. Naturally, her sheets were decorated in green and silver, like everything else around them. 

"I just hope you aren't going to start sobbing again," Andromeda teased her. "That happened sometime before, if I remember correctly.

Narcissa blushed. "Shut up," she said and Andromeda giggled. She liked to remind her little sister of the first night she had spent at Hogwarts three years ago. When they had put the candles out, she had broken down and started crying, lonely and homesick. Andromeda and Bellatrix had been surprised to see their controlled sister in such a state, but they had done their best to comfort her. In the end, they had all slept together in one of the beds, with their arms tightly around each other.

In truth, the three sisters had found it much easier than many other students to adjust to their life at the boarding school. They did not have a close enough relationship with their parents to miss them very much and they didn't see much of them even when they were at home during the holidays. Actually, they felt much more at home at Hogwarts than they did at their parents' huge house outside London.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Bella?" asked Andromeda.

Bellatrix was standing by the window again, looking out. She distantly shook her head. "No, I am not really tired yet."

Andromeda did not seem convinced, but she did not want to start another argument and besides, she was much too tired. She put her head down on the pillow and fell asleep abruptly.

Bellatrix was dressed in a silky green dressing gown with the sash tightly tied around her slim waist. She was leaning her head against the window frame, while she thoughtfully wrapped a stray of her silky, black hair around one of her slender fingers. A frown was painted over her forehead.

She did not like to wait. She was not the sort of woman who waited for anyone. Her birth and rank meant that people would automatically move out of their way for her. If they didn't do it freely, she would push them. Still in this case, she had no other choice but to wait and it was starting to drive her mad.

Bellatrix would leave Hogwarts in a year. Her grades were not brilliant, but that made no difference to her. She didn't need good grades to achieve her goals. All she needed was her looks and her wit and her courage. She had plans, she had ideas. She wanted power, she wanted success, she wanted admiration. And yet, she knew that there was only one way she could achieve it through.

She had to make a good marriage.

She sighed. The problem with being a member of one of the few remaining pureblood families in Britain was that your selection of potential spouses was extremely limited and you could be sure that no matter who you married, you would be related to each other in one way or another. Some girls would have to settle with ugly, stinking and penniless men just because they had the right origins. Others betrayed their blood and married mudbloods and half-breeds, simply because they had wealth and looks.

Bellatrix had high demands; she knew that she was worth the best. To others who shared her traits, it had been nearly impossible to find someone who would satisfy their needs. They had preferred to stay unmarried rather than stooping to a man who was beneath them.

But miraculously, Bellatrix had managed to find one man who embodied all of her ideals.

Lucius Malfoy.

He had everything she had ever desired: Pure blood, extreme wealth, striking good looks, charm and intelligence. He was almost too good to be true. Ever since she had met him at a family celebration at the age of fourteen, she had decided that he would be her husband. His opinions didn't matter. She knew that she was good enough for him and she intended to have him. Nothing could stay in her way.

Lucius was three years older than her and he had lost his parents a few years previously. He was now living on his own in his great manor. Her beauty and discreet flirtations finally seemed to have paid off during last year when he had started courting her. He had visited her in London during the summer and invited her over to his own house. But there was still something missing. He still hadn't asked the question she wanted to hear; the question that would make her relax and smile in triumph.

Betrothals were usually handled by parents in their society, but since Lucius was an orphan he took care of those things on his own. She knew that he expected a lot from a wife, but she was certain that she could fulfil his requirements. She was a young, beautiful and talented witch. And she knew what her duty and position would demand from her.

She just didn't understand why he was hesitating. Sometimes it almost drove her mad. Sometimes she really wanted to take Andromeda up on her advice and send an owl to him and pop the question herself. But she knew that she couldn't. She was brought up in a traditional world where women were, at least ostensibly, expected to be modest and subtle and wait for men to speak first. She didn't like it, but she reluctantly accepted it. She couldn't fight, so she manipulated her way to power instead.

Sighing, she turned away from the window. No, no bird would arrive this night either. She was making herself ridiculous and she hated that. She couldn't stand being laughed at and particularly not by her sisters.

She glanced at them, sleeping soundly in their beds. Andromeda had a slight wrinkle over her forehead; she was probably still upset about her argument with her favourite cousin. Bellatrix didn't know why she bothered.

There were times; not many, but a few, when Bellatrix was jealous of her younger, plainer sister. It must be so nice to be so carefree and wilful. Andromeda always felt what she wanted to feel, not what anyone told her. It had to be such a blessing not having to feel the pressure of tradition upon your shoulders. Andromeda seemed to be under some kind of illusion that she could do whatever she wanted with her life. Anyone who tried to marry her off would not have an easy time. But then again, Andromeda's plain looks and open-minded nature would probably scare off any suitor who was stupid enough to approach her.

Bellatrix's eyes roamed over to Narcissa's sleeping form in the other bed. Her golden hair was spread out over the pillow and she had a soft little smile painted over her lips. She looked like one of those angels the foolish muggles worshipped. Narcissa was certainly not like Andromeda. She was the kind of girl who would always do her duty to her family and honour her parents in any way she could. No matter who they would match her with, she would probably give her consent, humbly and subtly.

But of course, they all knew that her heart was taken. It had been for all of her life. And there was only one man who could hold on to it. Bellatrix cringed at the thought. _"He is not good enough for you," _she silently told her little sister.

* * *

The lunch hour had just begun. The corridors were crowded as everyone was pouring out from their classes, tired and hungry after a long morning. Andromeda also longed to get back to the Slytherin house and devour some pork pie that would make Bellatrix shudder. But first, there was something she needed to do. 

She had not found any time to speak to Sirius ever since she came back to Hogwarts. As usual, the first days of the new semester had been stressful and confused as the new students tried to get to know the long, winding stairs and their student houses and everyone tried to memorize their new schedules.

Andromeda had decided that she couldn't postpone her meeting with her cousin anymore. She had to speak to him and she was determined to find him before the lunch hour was over. They could not let that silly argument stand in the way of their friendship.

A Gryffindor had told her that he had seen Sirius heading down towards the lake to have his lunch. She thanked him and hurried out through the doors into the gardens. Even at distance, she could make out her cousin, sitting on the bank with his back leaned against a tree and his long legs stretched out in front of him. But she stopped awkwardly as she realized that he wasn't alone.

Suddenly and uninvited, the cautioning words her mother had told her the night before she returned towards Hogwarts came back to her. She could still see her troubled, uncomfortable face. _"I know you have always been close to your cousin, Sirius, darling. But unfortunately, he has been keeping some very bad company lately and they seem to have corrupted him. Your aunt and uncle are very worried. I must ask you not to spend any time with him when they are around. Hopefully, he will soon realize his mistake and choose some more suitable friends to socialize with."_

Andromeda swallowed. For a moment, she considered walking away. She could talk to Sirius some other time, when the timing was better. But before she could turn around, she realized that she had been spotted. One of the boys raised his hand to greet her, and then he roughly punched her cousin's shoulder.

"Oi, wake up! One of your adorable cousins from Slytherin is approaching us!"

Andromeda smiled in embarrassment as every head by the stream suddenly turned in her direction. She didn't dislike James Potter as much as Bellatrix did, but she had to admit he was somewhat annoying. The world didn't seem to appeal to him unless he was at the centre of everyone's attention. He was quite like Sirius, but he did not have the redeeming quality of being her cousin.

Sirius sat up and peered at her. She could not read the look on his face. "Andromeda," he said neutrally. He nodded at his companions. "You know my _good_ friends, don't you?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hallo, Andromeda," said Remus Lupin and smiled. He was a pale, wan-looking boy with plain brown hair. She liked him better than Potter, but anyone who knew what he was would be uncomfortable in his presence. Or perhaps it was only because her family considered werewolves freaks that should be put out of their misery?

She smiled at him and to Peter Pettigrew, who was the fourth member of the Marauders, as they liked to call themselves. He was a small boy with anxious, uncertain eyes who always somehow seemed like a tail to the others.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked her flatly.

_As if you didn't know. _"I needed to talk to you," she said honestly.

"Talk."

She blushed slightly. "Could we go somewhere else? It's... private."

Sirius leaned back against the tree again, demonstratively placing his arms behind his head. "Whatever you have to say, I am sure you can say it in front of them. I am not moving."

Andromeda glared and silently cursed him. He seemed determined to give her punishment for their little argument. Maybe she deserved it. But in any case, she wasn't going to let him scare her away. "Very well," she said with dignity, not looking away. "I wanted to apologize for what I said, or for what you think I said the other day. I never meant to offend you or anyone else."

"Oh come on, what did you say?" laughed James. "That he is a complete twat? I would hardly call that offensive. That is just plain old truth."

Remus and Peter laughed like hyenas and Andromeda managed a stiff smile. Sirius watched her through narrow eyes and a conversation was silently taking place between them. "What would Bellatrix say if she knew you are humbling yourself in front of me?"

"Bellatrix has nothing to do with this," Andromeda said firmly. "And no one else either for that matter."

Sirius kept watching her for another moment. "All right," he said, smiling his usual smile. "Who could resist a pray from my sweet cousin?"

He manoeuvred himself back on his feet and pulled her into a rough hug. Andromeda yelped in surprise, but it felt good to know that he wasn't angry with her anymore. The others cheered loudly behind them.

"Hey, Andromeda, why don't you join us?" asked Remus, gesturing at the blanket they had spread out."

"Yes, there is plenty of room, despite Sirius' fat backside," James agreed.

Andromeda hesitated. She could feel Sirius' eyes watching her cautiously. Suddenly she felt like she was walking a very fine line. She swallowed. "No, thank you," she said in a voice she hoped sounded normal. "I need to get my lunch and study. I have potions after lunch. I am absolutely miserable at that subject."

Her eyes found Sirius. His face was calm and flat. "Talk to you later then?" he asked.

"Yes that would be fine."

She quickly said goodbye and started heading back for the castle. But as she heard them laughing and joking behind her, she couldn't help feeling very uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3 The letter

**Chapter 3 – The letter**

_October 1975_

Narcissa sat on her bed, propped up by some pillows and tried to study. She was going to have an important test in Defence against the dark arts in a few days and she needed to prepare herself. She knew that she ought to be stressed and nervous, but she just didn't know how to concentrate. How could she focus on some insignificant spells when her life had become a dream?

She knew she was behaving silly, in a way that was not at all like her. But she couldn't help it. What did she care about school? What did she care about the whole world? What did she care about anything except what had happened?

She glanced at her notebook and giggled. It should be the notes she had been supposed to write during the time she had spent in the library that afternoon. But all she had written was a single name, over and over again on the blank sheets.

Severus had become annoyed, she could tell. He was almost as good at the defence against the dark arts as he was at potions and he had done his best to help her. But when he noticed that she wasn't concentrating, he had finally given up. Muttering angrily that he didn't want to waste his time, he had resolutely left the library.

She knew that she should feel bad. He was her closest friend outside of the family after all and she should not have treated him like that. He had seemed to bee in a worse mood than usual ever since she told him. She had hoped he would have been happy for her, but he had not enjoyed the news at all.

"_So they'll force you into their patterns after all," _he had said sourly.

"_No one is forcing me to anything,"_ she had insisted. _"This is what I want."_ She had looked sharply at him. _"And you know it is."_

"_Yes, well," _he had muttered._ "Congratulations then." _

Perhaps she had been naive to expect any joy from his side. She knew what he felt. But Severus, along with the rest of the world seemed to her like a great blur of grey at the moment. Her thoughts were only focused on a single thing; Him.

She had loved him for as long as she could remember. He had been her hero, the prince of her dreams. She just couldn't believe that he was going to be hers. It was the answer to a whole life of prayers, hopes and dreams. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could feel the warmth from his hand as he took hers, when they were joined forever.

"_Not before you have left Hogwarts," _her mother had said firmly. Education was important to a Black.

It was the only cloud on her blue heaven. It would be three years. It could just as well have been three hundred years. She just didn't know how she would be able to wait.

* * *

Andromeda didn't know what had woken her up. She sat up, blinking in incomprehension and disorientation for a moment, before she realized that she had been falling asleep on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. It had grown dark outside the windows and the fire in the hearth had almost died. She sat quietly, since she could have sworn she'd heard something, but everything was silent around her.

She slowly glanced around her, remembering that she had been studying for the class in potions she would take the following day. She had been stuck on some particularly difficult mixture and she had been thinking that she needed to beg Narcissa ask that slimy Severus Snape for help, as much as she disliked it.

She was about to haul herself off the couch and go to the girls' dormitory when another noise suddenly reached her ears. It sounded like someone was trying to sneak up on her. She whirled around and sucked in a sharp breath as she discovered a male form standing in the shadows by the door. Instinctively, she reached for her wand.

"Andromeda," the form said.

The relief felt like a wave inside her stomach. She exhaled deeply and dropped the wand. But as she watched him more closely and fully realized who it was, her relief was replaced with anger. She was angry for having shown fear and she was angry with him for coming.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I have a right to visit the members of my own kin, don't I?" Sirius discreetly disentangled himself from the shadows and stepped into the weak light. For once, his face was not lit up by one of his usual, goofy smiles.

"Very funny," said Andromeda wryly. "It must be something very important to make you break into the house you loath beyond everything else in the world. Should I assume you have come to seduce Bellatrix? I am sorry, but I think she is aiming for someone slightly more mature."

He rolled his eyes. "I would rather seduce Madam Pince, thank you very much."

She couldn't help laughing. "So what are you doing here? And how on earth did you get in?" Actually, she wasn't very surprised that he had managed to sneak inside the house of Slytherin. Rules had never prevented her cousin from doing what he wanted.

Sirius' voice was impatient when he answered. "That's not important. What's important is that I really need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I've got a problem."

Andromeda nodded sarcastically. "Of course. Why else would you come to me? How many times do you expect me to save your hide, Sirius?"

"It's not like that!" he spat. "This is serious. And I doubt that _anyone _could save my bum in this case."

Andromeda blinked, surprised by his fierce tone of voice. She suddenly noticed that there was something haunted and grim over his features that she certainly wasn't used to see. "All right," she said in a gentler tone of voice. "Tell me what's happened."

Sirus sighed deeply as he settled down on the back of the couch. He pulled out a piece of parchment from inside his robes and unrolled it. "_This _is what's happened."

Andromeda frowned as she recognized the elegant hand. "You have got a letter from your mother."

He nodded. "I have. And I suppose each and every soul acquainted with the ancient and most noble house of Black have received one as well."

"What is it then?"

"Read and weep," said Sirius with disgust and placed the parchment in her hands. With a thoughtful frown on her face, Andromeda lowered her eyes over her aunt's exquisite sentences.

_Dear friends and pureblood brothers and sisters of every degree!_

_It is with the greatest and most profound pleasure and pride that We, Walburga and Orion Black announce the betrothal between Our beloved son Sirius, heir to Grimmauld Place and Narcissa Black, youngest daughter of Lady Walburga's affectionate brother Cygnus and his honourable wife Druella, nee Rosier._

_It is Our great hope that Our pure and true youths shall have a prosperous and most fruitful marriage and produce many new pureblood wizards and witches of the finest kind to the world that has become so gravely depraved. _

_Let us all raise our hands in a toast for this alliance and pray that they raise their children in accordance with the will of their pure fathers and make their hearts as pure and true as their own._

_Toujours pur!_

Andromeda allowed the letter to slip through her fingers and down to her lap. As she read the lines again, she had to fight her unfitting desire to giggle. She asked herself how many times the word _pure _had been used. She knew her aunt and uncle were eccentric, but this was too much.

"Do you find this amusing?" Sirius asked her coldly.

Andromeda bit her lip tightly and managed to choke her giggles. "I am sorry," she said earnestly. "But I don't see why you are so shocked. I would have thought you'd be expecting this. It is not as if they haven't suggested it before, is it?"

"No," said Sirius harshly. "I guess I hoped against all hope that they would at least have the grace to ask for my opinion before they had me married off."

"You haven't been married off. It's only a betrothal."

"Don't make yourself silly, Andromeda. You know as well as I that betrothals are as binding as marriages in our circles. If you break them, you break the family honour. Your father will curse the living daylight out of me if I back out."

That was hard to deny, Andromeda realized as she folded the parchment. Her father was protective of his daughters and she didn't dare to think about what he would do to someone who insulted their honour. Even if that someone was his own nephew. "What are you going to do?" she asked him quietly.

He raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping you would be able to tell me that."

"Well, the options aren't great. You can do it or you can run for it."

"Neither of those options tempt me."

Andromeda sighed as she handed the parchment back to him. "If I were you I would stay low. You have two years left at Hogwarts and Narcissa has three. A lot could happen in those years. They can't expect you to marry before you have graduated, can they?"

"No," Sirius agreed gloomily. "No, they can't. But as soon as I am out, they will push me into my new prison, the bloody 12 Grimmauld Place. They will expect me to take over as the bloody patriarch of this twisted family and start producing new little purebloods with the speed of a micro organism."

"Well, you are the heir to the house," Andromeda pointed out.

"I don't want it!" he snapped back, fiercely. "As far as I am concerned they can give it to Regulus, we all know how badly he craves the stinking place." Seeing the look on Andromeda's face, he stopped himself. He pulled a deep breath and ran his hands through his tousled dark hair. "It's not Narcissa you know," he told her sincerely. "There is nothing wrong with her. Well, apart from all the pure blooded issues and all that. I would much rather marry her than Bellatrix. It's just that..."

"You want to choose who you are going to marry," finished Andromeda softly.

"It's not fair to Cissy either," he said. "I hardly think she is any more enthusiastic about this than I am."

He was wrong in that respect, Andromeda was convinced of that. And anyone who had seen Narcissa gaze after him with her large blue eyes would agree with her. But of course he was a boy and boys were just so blind sometimes.

Sirius grimly shook his head. "I won't let them dictate my life. I refuse to be a puppy in their hands. If they try to control me, I'll break free."

Andromeda's eyes widened with fear as she realized what he meant. "Oh no, Sirius, don't do that," she said. "Where would you go?"

"There is always somewhere. I would manage."

She shook her head. "You don't have to." Anxiously, she tried to find a solution to the problem. "Can't you at least give it a chance?" she asked him. "You will never know what you might get if you throw it all away."

Sirius stared at her. "Would you let them do that do you?" he asked her quietly. "Would you let them take your dreams away and your future and everything that you care about?"

Andromeda pondered the question for a moment. "No," she finally said. "I want a life of my own. But I am sure I can get that and still keep my family."

Sirius laughed lightly. "Some day you might have to reconsider that, sweet cousin." He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "I'll think about what you have said."

* * *

Bellatrix was cursing angrily to herself as she tried to clean up inside the room she shared with her sisters. It seemed to be virtually impossible to keep order as long as you were living in the same space as Andromeda. Her bed was always so covered with books, papers, clothes and other stuff that she couldn't believe that she could even find her way to it at night.

Of course, none of the sisters were used to having to clean up after themselves. They had been surrounded by house-elves for all of their lives that were always too pleased to serve their master's daughters. At home, they would never even dream of picking up their own socks from the floor.

Suddenly, there was a sound from outside. The window was open and when Bellatrix looked up, she saw something moving on the window board. For a moment, she thought she was seeing things. It just couldn't be...

But then she realized that it was for real and suddenly, she found herself getting cold. She would know that bird from anywhere. But it had been so long that she had almost given up her hope. It was the elegant and shining, black and white owl called Rania that belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix fingers trembled slightly as she held out her arm. In a graceful movement, the bird landed at the top of her index finger. Quickly, she was able to snatch out the message that was hidden beneath Rania's wing. Her breathing was getting rapid as she opened the piece of parchment.

About two minutes later, she was running out of her room and up the stairs that led from the Slytherin house. She had not made it very far until she ran straight into her sisters. She had to dig her heels into the ground not to send them both crashing backwards.

"Oi, Bella, where's the fire?" Andromeda asked as she tried to stand steady.

Bellatrix ignored her. "It's happened," she hissed.

"What? Have you finally got an _Excellent_ grade on some test?"

Bellatrix glared at her. Firmly, she shoved the piece of parchment into her face. "He sent me this."

"Do you mean he finally asked you?" Narcissa wondered in excitement. "I mean, _really _asked you?"

"Yes! I mean no... I mean yes, but..." Bellatrix stuttered and became furious with herself. Taking a deep breath, she told them: "He is coming to Hogsmeade next weekend. He is asking me to meet him there."

"Oh." Narcissa's face fell. "That is wonderful, isn't it?" she said, trying to sound encouraging.

Andromeda snorted and shook her head in disbelief. "Would mother and father really let you see him alone?"

"Well, I suppose I will have to take the two of you with me as chaperons," Bellatrix said sweetly. "But you shouldn't go there by yourselves either. I don't want to be distracted by my little sisters. You should both find someone to go with who can keep you diverted."

Andromeda frowned. "Who should that be?"

"Oh, I realize it will be hard for you, Andromeda, but I am sure there is some poor, blind fool you could drag along. And as for you, Narcissa..."

Bellatrix stopped as she heard steps behind her. They all turned around. Sirius was slowly walking up the stairs towards them. His face was looking strangely nervous and uncomfortable. "Hello girls," he said awkwardly.

"Speaking of fools," said Bellatrix coldly. "What can we do for you? Have you come to ask Andromeda to use her badge to save you from some teacher's wrath again? I don't know why she bothers."

"No," said Sirius. "Actually I have not come to see Andromeda." His eyes were hesitating as they slowly wandered to the youngest of the sisters who looked like she was holding her breath.

"Narcissa," he said slowly. "I was just thinking... We are allowed to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. Perhaps you would like to go there with me?"


	4. Chapter 4 Disastrous double date

**Chapter 4 – Disastrous double date **

"Do I look all right?" Bellatrix asked her sister nervously as she adjusted the collar of her robe.

Andromeda glanced at her older sister with irritation. "For the umpteenth time, yes."

"You know, you _could _try to sound a little bit more convincing."

Andromeda sighed. "Excuse me. You are looking fabulous. Stunning. Striking. Marvellous. Like you always do."

She was well aware that her tone of voice wasn't exactly nice, but she couldn't help it. She was sick to death of the subject of beauty and looks. For the whole week, Bellatrix and Narcissa had talked about nothing except the visit to Hogsmeade the following weekend. And they had prepared themselves with a passion that Andromeda found plain and simply fanatic.

Bellatrix had put herself on a strict diet of fruit and water to look as thin and gorgeous as possible and in Andromeda's eyes, it was a miracle that her sister hadn't died from malnutrition. She had taken beauty potions that smelled ghastly, she had washed her hair in rain water and taken icy showers that would make her skin elastic.

Narcissa on the other hand did not seem to have slept at all during the week. She had been nervous and distant and dreamy and anyone could tell that her school work must be suffering. This morning, she had gotten up at five to prepare herself and she had been fighting like cats with Bellatrix over the mirror.

Andromeda thought they were both behaving insanely, but she had to admit the result of their efforts was pretty good. Bellatrix's blue dress robes encircled her tall form perfectly and her hair hung freely along her shoulders in shining, black ringlets. Narcissa had braided her blonde hair with sea green ribbons that agreed with her sweeping silken robes. She was walking a few feet after her sisters with Sirius by her side and from the look on her face; you could tell that she was extremely content.

Bellatrix and Andromeda had hurried their steps, partly because they knew that Narcissa wanted her new fiancé to herself, but also because Bellatrix was eager to get to Hogsmeade on time. Lucius Malfoy was not a man who would approve of late arrivals.

The little village was full of Hogwarts students, as it usually was during these weekends when they were allowed a short breath of air from the school environments. As always, Andromeda felt a wave of warmth and excitement as she spotted the small shops and houses. Bellatrix seemed slightly too tense to enjoy it though.

They steered their steps towards The Hog's Head and entered. It was lively inside the pub, but the atmosphere seemed good. Bellatrix spotted a tall, blond man standing by the counter. She pinched Andromeda's arm. "There he is!"

But when Andromeda made a move to approach the man, she held her back. "Not yet. I want to say hello to him on my own. You can stay behind."

Andromeda cringed, but reluctantly agreed. She went out through the doors again to wait for Sirius and Narcissa. They showed up just a few moments later. Andromeda frowned as she saw them, walking side by side. Narcissa was clearly in heaven, but Sirius was looking slightly uncomfortable. Andromeda felt a pang of guilt as she remembered her own part in the business. Perhaps Sirius was just nervous? Anyone would be on their first date with a girl they were supposed to marry.

Together they went inside the pub. Bellatrix was standing next to Lucius Malfoy and her nervousness seemed to have vanished completely. Her arm was draped over his shoulders and a confident, seductive smile was playing on her lips. Malfoy did not seem to mind it at all. He smiled widely when they approached.

Andromeda had nothing against Lucius Malfoy. In fact, he was one of the more reasonable people from their parents' acquaintances. He was a handsome young man of twenty; tall and slender and blond with glittering blue eyes. He was also very charming and polite, at least to people from his own class. Still, she thought he was quite dull and his haughty attitude annoyed her. Bellatrix seemed sure that he was the man of her life though and Andromeda supposed she could have made worse choices.

"You remember my sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, don't you?" said Bellatrix.

"How could I forget?" Lucius smiled and bowed to them. "I am honoured to see you again, my dear ladies."

It was the kind of exaggerated courtesies that would always make Andromeda cringe, but a glare from Bellatrix made her able to smile back and reply politely: "Thank you. It's good to see you to." Narcissa said something similar and Malfoy's eyes roamed over to her.

"You have really grown up, Narcissa. You look lovely in that dress."

"Oh, thank you so much," said Narcissa. She was smiling, but anyone could tell that she had barely been listening to the compliment. She found it hard to tear her attentions away from Sirius who was standing by her side.

"You remember our cousin Sirius as well, I hope?" Bellatrix asked. "He and Narcissa have just been betrothed."

Narcissa blushed proudly and Sirius squirmed. Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Really? Allow me to congratulate you." His eyes went to Sirius. "You are a lucky man."

"You don't need to tell me that," said Sirius lightly.

Andromeda could tell that he was uncomfortable. He didn't like Lucius Malfoy, who he considered a patronizing and self-important oaf. Lucius on the other hand was certainly not unaware of Sirius' rebellion against his family.

Suddenly, there was a certain tension in the air and Bellatrix didn't seem to like it. Quickly, she spoke up with amusement. "And of course our dear Andromeda has come all alone. Really, wasn't there _anyone_ you could pay or jinx to take you? You are not _that_ bad, are you?"

Andromeda glared at her. "Maybe I wanted to go by myself."

"A poor excuse."

"She is telling the truth," Sirius said firmly, speaking up for his cousin. "I told her my friend James Potter would gladly have went with her, but she turned him down."

"I don't like to go out with boys who are pining for other girls," said Andromeda ironically.

"Potter?" said Lucius with faint distaste. "Isn't he that dreadful Quidditch player?"

"Exactly," Bellatrix said. "Well, then I understand you better, Andromeda. Even you are too good for that git."

Sirius glared darkly at her and once again, there was tension among them. This time Narcissa saved them by asking Sirius if Regulus would be joining them? Of course it was a silly question since everybody knew that Sirius and his brother never talked unless they had to. Sirius admitted that he had no idea.

"Well, let's see if he will show up sooner or later then," said Lucius lightly. "Should we sit down?"

They chose a table by the windows and ordered themselves some honey broth. A slow, polite conversation ensued. "So, how are things at Hogwarts this autumn then?" Lucius asked. "I am eager for gossip from my dear old school."

"Oh, it's the usual business," said Bellatrix dismissively. "McGonagall is still the worst hag ever born and Dumbledore is still keeping the mudbloods under his protective wings." She kept her eyes focused on Sirius and smiled in satisfaction when he stiffened like a fork.

"But of course he does," said Lucius and cringed. "He knows it's the only way to keep them from failing at every subject. That would certainly not reflect very nicely on himself. But what can you expect from such inferior breeding?"

"Indeed." Bellatrix smiled sweetly as she noticed the bright red colour on Sirius' cheeks.

Andromeda cleared her throat "So, I understand that you are working at the ministry now?" she asked Lucius, attempting to change the subject.

He shrugged casually. "Oh, it's just some minor assignments. The ministry are concerned about the increased rate of pureblood people who are inflicting their children with muggle culture. It is quite tedious, but at least it makes the time pass. I am not the sort of man who will sit by and enjoy my inheritance."

That was probably true, Andromeda realized. To Lucius Malfoy's credit, he certainly didn't seem like the kind of rich young men who went through life without lifting a finger and spent their time wasting their money. He was someone who wanted to achieve something and increase his fortune by himself. Without doubt, Bellatrix found that attractive.

He leaned back in his chair next to Bellatrix and turned his attention to her sisters. "So what about you then girls? What are your plans? Of course, your future seems cut out already, Narcissa."

The young girl blushed and glanced at Sirius whose smile was stiff and rigid like iron.

"You will marry as soon as you leave school of course?" Lucius continued.

Narcissa glanced unsurely at her betrothed. "Well, yes... That's what our parents think we should do."

"Ah. And you will be living at Grimmauld Place?" His voice was casual, but there was something cautious in his eyes as he looked at Sirius.

"That is tradition," he answered shortly.

"A splendid tradition," Lucius said amiably. "It is such a magnificent house. A perfect setting for the new head of the Blacks and his lovely lady."

His voice sounded innocent enough, but there was a subtle mockery in his voice. "What about your own house then?" Sirius challenged him. "Isn't it about time for you to bring some equally lovely lady there?"

Lucius smiled, completely unmoved. "All in good time. A Malfoy does not like to rush into his decisions. But I am sure I will find someone who will be suited to look after my house... sooner than you may think." His eyes casually flickered around the table and Bellatrix giggled in delight.

"Just make sure to give her a map at first or she will get lost in those corridors," said Sirius harshly and took a drink from his mug.

"What about you, Andromeda?" asked Lucius. "You say you don't have a boyfriend? Isn't there anyone you have set your eyes on?"

The question was embarrassing, but before Andromeda could answer, she was interrupted by Bellatrix. "Andromeda doesn't like boys. She doesn't really like girls either. Actually, I think the only person she really likes is herself."

Colour rose to Andromeda's cheeks. "I think you are confusing me with one of my sisters, Bellatrix. If I wanted a boyfriend, I would get one. We aren't all as desperate as you."

"She keeps saying that..." said Bellatrix sweetly.

"But surely, there must be someone you have on your mind?" Lucius insisted. "Some handsome and pure boy? You are a Black after all."

Once again, Bellatrix answered, before Andromeda could open her mouth. "Andromeda is not interested in marriage. She has other plans. She thinks she can become a healer." She pronounced the word like it had been some absurd muggle device.

"I can speak for myself," Andromeda said coldly.

"A healer you say?" Lucius frowned. "Do you have the grades to do that?"

"They need a slight improvement," Andromeda admitted. "But if I do well on my OWL I think I have a good chance."

"Yes, like one in the million," Bellatrix chuckled.

"Which is still a far better chance than you would ever have, Bellatrix."

Lucius ignored their sarcasm. "Healing is a noble profession. I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Andromeda smiled at him and gave Bellatrix a look of triumph.

They were interrupted as a skinny boy in sweeping robes approached their table, completely out of his breath. When he saw Malfoy, he stopped so abruptly that he almost fell over the table.

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Well, if it isn't Regulus?"

The young boy nodded. His eyes were wide with excitement. "I was hoping I'd catch you here. He turned his head and nodded quickly at his cousins. "Hello, Bellatrix. Andromeda. Narcissa." Deliberately, he left out his brother who was also sitting by the table.

Bellatrix and Lucius made room for him next to them and he gladly accepted. Regulus was a great admirer of Lucius Malfoy, who he considered to be a "perfectly respectable and honourable wizard." He was probably the sort of young man he would have preferred to have as an older brother.

"So how are you doing at school then?" Lucius asked amiably.

Regulus seemed delighted to have the older man's attention. He stretched himself and as always when he tried to impress someone, he used the sort of language you would not expect from a boy of his age. "Oh, not so good I am afraid. The moral decay of Hogwarts is becoming worse with every new year. It is certainly not easy for us of decent backgrounds to make our voices heard."

"But what about your group? Have you not been making any progress?"

"We have held some meetings, we try to do what we can," Regulus answered and added with deep regret: "But I am afraid we are too few. We are just not enough and unfortunately, people are unwilling to support us, probably because they are afraid of Dumbledore's wrath."

Andromeda frowned in confusion. "What kind of group is this?"

Regulus glanced with surprise at Bellatrix who pretended like she hadn't heard the question. Regulus cleared his voice and told her solemnly: "It's a group of pureblood wizards and witches. It was founded many years ago by a student called Tom Riddle and his followers. We consider it our goal to clean up the mud that has infected our honourable school."

"Better start with yourselves then," Sirius muttered, glaring with disgust at his brother.

"We will not give up until we have cleaned out every last grain of dirt from Hogwarts," Regulus continued, as if he hadn't heard his brother's interjection. "We want to be rid of all mudbloods from all houses – and those who defend them."

Sirius face turned red with anger. "People like me, you mean?" he said empathically. "Your brother, Regulus. You know, I _am_ sitting here in front of you, even if you seem determined to ignore my existence."

Reluctantly, Regulus turned his cold eyes to Sirius. "The fact that we are brothers changes nothing. Like I have always said, nothing must stand in our way. No private feelings must cloud our judgement in our quest to do what is right."

Sirius snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "You sound like one of those bloody magical parrots. When are you going to pull your head out of your arse? Have you ever had a single independent thought in your life? Have you ever done anything that someone else didn't tell you first?"

"You are only trying to provoke me because you don't know how else to defend yourself," said Regulus resolutely with a slight pink nuance painted over his cheeks. "I will not stoop to that level. It is worthy of people like you and your unnatural so called friends that you love so much."

"I am glad you have finally realized they are my friends," said Sirius coldly. "And you are right, I do love them a hell of a lot more than I have ever loved you."

Narcissa had gone pale, shaken by the unpleasant conversation. Bellatrix and Lucius were both listening quietly, while their eyes had slowly turned into narrow slits. Andromeda did her best to raise her voice. "Now, listen here boys..."

But she was silenced by her youngest cousin's shrill voice. "He even admits that he is a traitor! I feel for our poor mother and father. It will break their hearts to find out..."

Sirius slammed his fist into the table, making everyone flinch. "They _have_ no hearts, Regulus!" he spat. "And that's how they raised you. That is why you have turned into this brainwashed idiot we see before us."

Regulus gritted his teeth tightly together. "You will regret those words. When our time has come and your friends have been destroyed..."

That was too much for Sirius. He was on his feet in an instant, reaching over the table to grab his younger brother's collar. "Destroyed?" he hissed. "And who will destroy them then, Regulus? Would that be you? Why don't you start by cleaning up in the family? Why don't you start with me?"

His voice rose for every new word until he was practically screaming in his brother's face. By now, every single pair of eyes inside the pub had turned in their direction. Narcissa looked like she was about to cry and even Bellatrix looked shaken.

Andromeda managed to grab Sirius' shoulder and pulled him away from his brother. "Stop it!" she said sharply. "This won't make it better."

Narcissa grabbed his other arm and with mutual forces, they pulled their cousin backwards. It wasn't easy; Sirius' fury seemed to have given him the strength of a lion. Regulus was leaning on Bellatrix. He looked tousled and humiliated. His eyes burned.

"I feel sorry for you, Narcissa," he spat. "Such a cruel fate to be promised to this faithless savage."

His words ignited a new flame of anger in Sirius who struggled to break away from his cousins. "Oh yes, and you would suit so much better, wouldn't you?" he snarled. "My house, my bride; that's what you really want isn't it? You want it so much you would kill to get it!"

Lucius Malfoy gave Sirius a look of cold contempt. "If you can't behave like a proper Black among civilized wizards, I suggest you leave now."

"I was just on my way." Sirius jerked away from Andromeda and Narcissa. He turned on his heel and left the pub without so much as a word.

Andromeda and Narcissa glanced at each other and then they headed after him. But they had not made it far, when Lucius grabbed them both. "Let him go," he said coldly. "It's not worth it."

Narcissa's blue eyes overflowed and she stumbled blindly towards the ladies' room. Andromeda tried to get past Lucius. "I just wanted to talk to him," she said in annoyance.

"Don't you dare!" Bellatrix came up and stood next to Lucius. She glared at her sister. "If this didn't convince you of what he is made of, I don't know what will. You are not going after him or I will flay you alive."

"Don't pity him, Andromeda," Regulus said coldly, glaring after his brother. "He doesn't deserve it from you. There is a black sheep in every family."


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected reconciliation

**Lola Knight: **Thank you so much for your encouraging review. I must admit I am also very fond of the thought of Sirius and Narcissa having a past. I can tell you will probably appreciate this chapter...

**Shawna D: **Thank you for your kind words. I agree that it's unlikely that Sirius and his brothers were having a close friendship. However, I think that sibling rivalry must have played a dominating role in their relationship.

**A/N: **I would like to warn those who might consider the incest theme in this story offensive to think twice before reading this chapter.

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected reconciliation **

"Narcissa, come on! At least look at me! You can't just shut me out!" In annoyance, Bellatrix tried to grab her sister's shoulder to turn her around, but Narcissa kept pushing her tear-stained face into the pillow.

"For Merlin's sake, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to get you a cup of tea? Do you want something to eat? Should I ask the infirmary to make you a sleeping potion? Just talk to me!"

Bellatrix was at her wits' end. What was one supposed to do with a sister who was in complete hysteria? She had never seen the usually quiet and controlled Narcissa in such a state before. Bellatrix was not the right person to deal with her. She silently cursed Andromeda for having run off, leaving Narcissa in her hands.

Bellatrix had initially pitied her sister, but now she was starting to feel weary as well as a bit irritated. This was not how a Black was supposed to handle a difficult moment. A Black would grit her teeth together and hold her head high, no matter what. But of course, Narcissa's grief was somewhat understandable. Yesterday she had been in heaven, now she was in hell.

"I am telling you, he is not worth crying for!" she said in exasperation. "You need to get rid of this illusion you are under. Face it; he has nothing but a pretty face to offer. You deserve better."

That was pretty much what Lucius had told her when they quietly walked back from Hogsmeade. "I really feel for your poor sister," he had said with a frown on his face. "She is such a sweet, lovely girl. She deserves better than a life with that mongrel. I think you should talk to her about it."

Bellatrix had sighed. "I don't think it will be very easy. She has always adored him."

"You are her oldest sister. As long as you are staying at Hogwarts, you are the head of the family," he had answered, looking sharply at her. "She is your responsibility, isn't she? And I am sure you don't want to see her get hurt. Talk to your parents about it. They must reconsider this betrothal."

"It's not about Sirius," said Bellatrix hesitatingly. "They have always wanted one of their daughters to be the mistress of Grimmauld Place."

"Well, they should consider the good of their children first and foremost. A traitor is a traitor, no matter how you look at it. Talk to them."

Bellatrix had told him she would and that had earned her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll keep in touch," he had told her, before flying off on his broom. She had sighed in disappointment. Who knew how long he would wait before getting into contact with her this time?

She pushed the thoughts of Lucius away from her mind and went back to comforting Narcissa. But no matter what she did, she wasn't able to establish any contact with the desolate girl. She was getting desperate. "Cissy... For Merlin's sake... This is so stupid... Come on..."

That was when the door was suddenly opened. Bellatrix stood up from the bedside and became as stiff as a fork when she saw Sirius standing in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable and bothered.

Bellatrix had to close her fists hard not to rip his throat off. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. "Get out of this room or I will do something that will make the cruciatus curse seem like a hug!"

"Nothing would please me more," he muttered. "But I am afraid I can't."

"What? What are you...?"

Bellatrix silenced abruptly. Sirius was pushed over the threshold and into the room. Andromeda stepped out from behind him, looking grim. "Do what you are here to do," she ordered him.

Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest. "What is this? If you think we will accept..."

"He is not here to talk to you, Bellatrix," said Andromeda shortly.

Bellatrix glanced at Narcissa on the bed. She had slowly sat up and tried to wipe the tears off from her face. "If you imagine that my sister will listen to..."

"I think that is her decision," said Sirius coldly.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest again, but Andromeda grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her with her out through the door. "This is not meant for our ears," she said firmly and closed the door behind them, leaving Sirius and Narcissa alone.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bellatrix spat in fury, tearing away from her sister. "Why on earth did you bring that bastard to our room?"

"He had to apologize, didn't he?"

"Apologize?" snorted Bellatrix. "Like that could change anything. The best would be if he kept as far away from her as possible. This will only make things worse."

Andromeda cringed. "Well, maybe that's true, but I still felt that he had to make up to Narcissa for what happened yesterday."

"Oh, that's brilliant, Andromeda. How could he ever make up for being a traitor? Besides, you know as well as I do that he has never cared three straws about Narcissa. He is running after Gryffindor girls all the time, so why give her any illusions?"

Andromeda blushed and bit her lip. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "You are playing matchmaker, aren't you? It was you who made him to take her to Hogsmeade in the first place, wasn't it?"

Her sister squirmed uncomfortably. "I didn't suggest it," she defended herself. "I just told Sirius that since they are betrothed and all... Well, that they should make the best of the situation. Isn't that right?"

"No, it's not right," said Bellatrix brutally. "Narcissa thinks she will be happy with him, but he will only shame her and make her miserable. He won't ever feel the same way about her and it's cruel to let her imagine things that don't exist. If they do marry, it will end in a disaster."

Andromeda was reluctant to admit that her sister was right, but you could tell from her face that she was feeling guilty. "Yes, maybe you are right, but still..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Bellatrix watched her closely. "Honestly, I don't understand why mother and father didn't try to marry you off to him instead. You have always gotten along so well, haven't you?"

"I don't think our aunt and uncle would have accepted that," said Andromeda, cringing. "They know too much about my nature to want me as their daughter-in-law. They probably thought that Narcissa would have a much better influence on him. You know how much they want him to become a well-mannered and respectable head of house Black."

Bellatrix pursed her mouth. "Yes, then Narcissa would be a more suitable choice," she admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that she is about a million times too good for him."

"Maybe she is," Andromeda said quietly. "But she loves him. What can we do about that?"

Bellatrix sighed and shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa had sat up on her bed. Her tears had dried and her eyes were cold. The look on her face was completely flat. She had not said a word. She wasn't going to help him to do whatever it was he had come to her room for and nor was she going to show weakness in front of him.

He had been standing by the door seemingly forever without speaking. It seemed like he didn't know what to say or where to start. He was looking uncomfortable and squirmed slightly. She had to admit that she somewhat relished in seeing him like that. After what he had put her through, he deserved some unease.

Still, when he raised his head and watched her with his sad, dark eyes, she felt like her heart would stop beating inside her chest. She felt like forgetting all about her anger and disappointment and reach out her hands to him. To think that a single look could have such power over her... It was unbelievable and yet she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

"I am not good at this," he finally said sheepishly.

_No, indeed you aren't, _she thought, but she said nothing in reply.

"Narcissa, I..." he started hesitatingly, but his voice died. He pulled a deep breath and seemed to gain some courage. He slowly approached her and settled down on the bedside next to her. She quietly moved aside to make room for him. His hair was tousled, his eyes were gloomy. He looked pale, wan... and absolutely adorable.

"I am really sorry about what happened yesterday," he said sincerely. "I acted like a complete ass to you. I know how much you were looking forward to our visit to Hogsmeade. I really didn't mean to spoil everything."

He glanced unsurely at her, but she didn't answer. He sighed and continued quietly: "About Regulus... You know we disagree about a lot of things. And he was probably keen on making an impression on Malfoy too. I should have known better than getting into one of those arguments. I was there to be with you, not to squabble with my brother. I guess you must think I behaved badly to him..."

Narcissa shook her head. "Do you think I care about Regulus?" she asked him harshly.

He frowned. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I know you and Andromeda aren't like Bellatrix, but you are still in Slytherin... I don't think you can really understand what it feels like to hear your own brother talking like that about people who are your friends. Perhaps you think I should just keep quiet and play along..."

Sirius lowered his head and strays of long, black hair fell down his forehead. "But I _can't _do that," he said quietly but firmly. "I can't just sit by and let them spill out their ignorant hate. Even though I know Regulus is too weak to actually _do _something. I _have _to speak up. If I don't _then_ I will truly be a traitor."

He watched her seriously, with a hint of guilt. "I am sorry, but I can't be something I am not. It doesn't matter if we marry or if we don't. I couldn't change the way I feel, even if it means you and everyone else will hate me..."

"Oh, Sirius!" Narcissa had heard all that she could stand. She stared at him, unsure if she was going to laugh or cry. He frowned in confusion at the look on her face. "Do you really have such a low opinion of me? Do you think I care who your friends are? Do you think that will make me hate you? Don't you understand _anything_?"

Sirius looked astonished, but he didn't have a chance to reply. Suddenly, Narcissa had forgotten that she was shy and reserved and supposed to wait for him to take the first step. She reached out and did what she had longed to do for so many years.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The taste and scent of him made her head spin and sent shudders down her back. His body stiffened in surprise and she could sense that his grey eyes were wide opened with shock. For a long time, he was frozen, but he made no attempt to push her away.

Then she could feel his mouth opening under hers. His long arms went around her form, awkwardly at first, then tighter, pulling her close to his chest. She relished in the expression of possession, drank it in. He was warm, strong, safe... and in some strange way, he was really hers.

Narcissa buried her hands in his long, black hair, allowing her fingers to run through the loose strays. She closed her eyes. Countless times, she had been dreaming of this moment, hoping for it, praying for it. And then when it really happened, it was _better _than she had ever imagined.

"Narcissa...," he whispered throatily, his mouth against hers.

His breath was getting fiercer and his hands were getting harder as he stroked her back. Narcissa didn't care. In that moment, she felt that whatever he would want from her, she would give it to him. Nothing else mattered except the fact that he was there and that he was in her arms.

"Don't tell me to stay out of it, Andromeda! I don't care what is going on here but... _Oh dear Merlin!" _

Suddenly Bellatrix was standing in the doorway with a look of utter shock on her face. Andromeda was right behind her and she was looking only a little less stunned. Narcissa groaned silently. Sirius reluctantly let her go. His face was flushed with embarrassment and he struggled to control his fierce breathing.

"What is going on here?" Bellatrix demanded. "What are you two doing?"

_What we are doing? Isn't that rather obvious? _Narcissa felt like laughing. She didn't even care to be embarrassed that her sisters had caught them.

Sirius got up from the bed. His cheeks were fiercely red as he tried to rearrange his robes. "I... I guess I should go. I'll see you... later." He nodded quickly at Narcissa and almost tripped over his own feet as he ran out of the room.

Bellatrix looked like her world had been turned upside down. She glanced suspiciously at her youngest sister. "Narcissa, tell me honestly what happened," she ordered. Her eyes narrowed. "Was that scum trying to force himself on you? If so, I will personally use the most painful castration spell I can find..."

"Bellatrix. Calm down." Andromeda glanced carefully at her younger sister. "Are you all right?"

Narcissa smiled as she stood from the bed. "Of course I am all right. Actually, I have never felt better."

Bellatrix and Andromeda stared after her as she went into the bathroom, smiling dreamingly. Her mood swings were getting confusing. Yesterday, she had been in heaven, this morning, she had been in hell and now, she was suddenly back in heaven.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on here?" Bellatrix snapped at Andromeda. "One moment, the bastard is breaking her heart and the next she is snogging him on her bed. And she was hardly even _dressed _for Merlin's sake!"

Andromeda shrugged in puzzlement. "I know no more than you do. I guess one thing led to another and..." She shrugged again.

Bellatrix glared at her. "Well, let's hope that's the way it is," she said coldly. "Because if he thinks that he can play with my sister's heart, he is wrong."


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas at the Black's

**Chapter 6 – Christmas at the Black's**

_December 1975_

"I thought I was going home to celebrate Christmas," Sirius complained. "I didn't expect to walk straight into my own engagement party."

"Well, we all take any excuse we can get to be able to visit," Andromeda said cheerfully as she kept stacking food onto her plate from the buffet.

Her cousin snorted in reply. "Even the cockroaches would decline an invitation to come here."

It was Christmas day and like the tradition was written in stone, the clan of Black had gathered at 12 Grimmauld place to celebrate. Andromeda's aunt Walburga always claimed that Christmas was a silly muggle custom, but she still held onto the traditions with her webs and claws.

The great hall was packed with people from the Black family; not even the most insignificant little third-cousin or half-uncle could get away. A large, sparkling Christmas tree sent out its bright light over the hall and the house- elves were making themselves busy, preparing food for the guests.

As always, Bellatrix was the centre of attention to every young man in the room. She was sitting in one of the couches, surrounded by admirers who stared at her with wide eyes as she tossed her raven hair and smiled mischievously at some joke. Apart from their Black cousins, there were also other families invited. The Lestrange brothers were two of Bellatrix's most persistent beaux, but of course, she would never reflect upon either of them. "Dull as dishwater," she used to call them both.

But to her sister's triumph, Lucius Malfoy had accepted the invitation to join the family gathering. He sat in a chair, watching Bellatrix closely as he sipped a glass of wine. He made no attempt to compete for her attention; he probably knew that he already had it.

Some people were standing in small groups, chatting and drinking. Others were sitting down, enjoying the Christmas dishes. Regulus was looking as stiff as always when he was conversing with some old half-deaf aunt. His good friends Barty Crouch Jr. and Evan Rosier were also present.

Andromeda knew that her Aunt Walburga hated changes and she always tried to make sure that the Christmas celebrations were as similar as possibly every time. And yet, this year, something was distinctly different about the atmosphere.

She glanced up at the banner that hung over the buffet table. It was of green material with huge silver coloured letters. _Happy Christmas and Toujours Pur, _it said. But beneath it, there was a line of smaller letters. _Best wishes for Sirius and Narcissa Black, a future pureblood alliance. _

As they settled down at the end of one of the long tables with their plates, Sirius glared towards the other end of the room. His mother was standing with Narcissa and her own mother, talking eagerly. Narcissa was blushing, but she had a delighted smile on her face. She seemed to be smiling most of the time these days.

Andromeda sharpened her ears and managed to catch some pieces of what her aunt was saying. She was making gestures through the air, indicating Narcissa's slim figure. "You will be the most beautiful bride in the world," she said, "My son will be invisible next to you." And her mother followed up with something about: "A good and faithful wife," And "Pureblood babies."

"They are wasting no time," muttered Sirius.

"Are you getting cold feet again?" Andromeda asked with a hint of amusement.

"To tell you the truth, I think my feet were quite cold to begin with."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. Ever since the great reconciliation Narcissa and Sirius had shared on her bed in October, they had been spending a lot of time together. They had been to Hogsmeade, they had been sitting by the lake together, she had seen them kissing and holding hands.

To Andromeda's surprise, Sirius seemed to enjoy Narcissa's company and he freely came to be with her when he had time. However, she had noticed that he tried to avoid meeting her when he was with any of his friends from Gryffindor. Bellatrix was still suspicious and she had tried to warn Narcissa not to let herself get swept off her feet. Sirius was not to be trusted. He probably just wanted one thing from her and once he had got it, he would move on to some other girl. But Narcissa refused to listen.

Andromeda was quite unsure of what she was going to think about the change of things. "I thought you liked Narcissa," she told Sirius.

He sighed. "I _do _like her. That's not the point."

"You mean you just don't want to get married?"

He sighed again. "To be honest I don't think I am a marrying man."

"Didn't they say that in some old muggle film?"

Sirius nodded in surprise. "Yeah. _Gone with the wind_. I didn't know you knew about that kind of things."

Andromeda blushed. "Ah, well, I took muggle studies last year you know...Even though mother and father threatened to burn the books."

"A couple of boys from Ravenclaw have started a film club for students. Dumbledore is letting them use one of the classrooms. You could come with me there some time if you like."

"You should take Narcissa."

"I don't think it's the kind of activities she would enjoy," he said, cringing. "But it should suit you fine. Come on now. Or are you afraid of crossing your parents?"

"I am not," snapped Andromeda. "And you are trying to change the subject. We were talking about you and your future marriage."

Sirius pulled a hand through his long, black hair. "No, I don't want to marry," he admitted. "And I doubt I will feel any different in three years or even ten years."

"Have you said that to Narcissa?" Andromeda asked him sharply.

He gave her a miserable look. "I have tried to bring it up, but she... She is just so happy about it... I don't know..."

Andromeda was starting to take pity on him. "Narcissa has loved you ever since she became old enough to understand the meaning of the word. You must have understood that, haven't you?"

"I was hoping she would grow out of it," he sighed.

"Why?" Andromeda laughed. "Would you prefer if she hated you instead?"

"No... But it's just so damn _difficult..._ I don't want to hurt her and I just can't..." He gave her a desperate look. "Can't you talk to her about it?"

"Me?" Andromeda stared at him. "Are you mad? I don't want to be dragged into your messes. No, Sirius, this is something you must do on your own."

"You know her so much better than I do. You are her sister and..."

"If she won't listen to Bellatrix, she will hardly listen to me, will she?"

"Please," Sirius said. "At least make a try. I just think I am going to screw things up completely and I don't want her to hate me."

"You are such a coward, aren't you?" Andromeda sighed, irritated that she, once again, had allowed herself to get involved in his problems "Fine, I'll try to have a talk with her, but I am not making any promises."

"Sirius!" They both looked up by the sound of Narcissa's cheerful voice. Andromeda couldn't help noticing that her sister had never looked so pretty. It wasn't her red dress robes or her sparkling earrings so much as her radiant smile, her glowing cheeks and the look of excitement on her face.

"Bellatrix and Lucius are opening the dance in the ballroom," she told him. "Don't you think we should join them?"

"Eh.. yes, sure... I suppose so," Sirius mumbled. He barely had time to finish the sentence before Narcissa pulled him to his feet and dragged him with her.

Only Andromeda caught the uncomfortable frown on Sirius face, which contrasted sharply with Narcissa's joy. She felt something squirm in the pit of her stomach. This was bound to end in a bad way, she was sure of it. Someone was going to get hurt and most likely, it would be Narcissa.

"Andromeda?"

She was jerked out of her thoughts and noticed that Regulus had approached her. Even though he wore elegant dress robes, he looked as nervous and uneasy as always. "Would you care to honour your cousin with a dance?" he asked her, bowing and blushing slightly.

She managed a smile and stood. "Of course I would."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix was getting bored. As the host's niece she was expected to dance with as many male guests as possible, no matter how deaf or limp or dim-witted they were. Her toes were hurting from all the times some clumsy fool had stepped on them and her head was aching from the tedious conversations. She wanted to find Lucius, but she knew that she couldn't abandon her duties.

It annoyed her that he had only danced one dance with her; the first one. It annoyed her even more that he had chosen to dance the next two dances with Narcissa, even though everyone knew that she only wanted to stand up with her brainless betrothed. He had even taken a turn with Andromeda who was doubtlessly the worst dancer in the family. She barely knew her right foot from the left one!

Bellatrix had been left to entertain the other guests. Presently, she was dancing with Rabastan Lestrange, who had come to the party with his older brother Rudolphus. Rabastan wasn't so bad, Bellatrix guessed. He was certainly better looking than his brother, but he was just as dull. The only thing he seemed to talk about was his famous French relatives and all of their achievements.

"Oh, and did I mention that my great uncle Jerome instigated _La société de la peau? _It was a lovely hunting party, before the squeamish French ministry had it banned. We have still got some trophies back home. Rudolphus and I are thinking about starting up something similar here in England. We both like hunting."

Bellatrix tried to wear a mask of polite interest. "Really? Won't that be difficult?"

"Oh, it might be," he said confidently "But there are always ways to get past the ministry, if only you have got enough gold at Gringotts."

"I meant," Bellatrix smiled sweetly. "Will it not be difficult for you to hit the muggles with your wands?"

It took Rabastan some time to realize what she had said. His jaw fell down in complete surprise and once again, he managed to step on her toes. Bellatrix bit her tongue harshly. She faked a smile.

"Well, I guess I am too stupid to understand these things, unlike you and your brother. You have better find a cleverer girl to dance with. If you'll excuse me..."

She made herself free, determined to find Lucius. Her eyes searched through the hall. Andromeda was dancing with Rudolphus Lestrange and judging from the look on her face, it was not an enjoyable experience. Narcissa was taking a turn with Regulus' friend Evan Rosier, but her face was worried and her concentration was elsewhere.

Bellatrix turned around and realized what her sister was concerned about. Sirius was standing by one of the walls, looking angry and defiant. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him with his arms confidently crossed over his chest. She frowned. She certainly didn't want any fights in this house and Sirius had already given her family a bad enough name.

"If you took the time to think through your worthless propaganda, you would realize that these claims have no more substance than the brain of my house- elf!" she heard him snap angrily.

"I am not making any claims," Lucius said coolly. "I am merely stating fact. Muggles are inferior to wizards. Their filthy blood infects and deteriorates their bodies and souls. They are underdeveloped and have smaller brains and weaker characters. They need to be guided and ruled by the pureblood wizards, for the good of everyone."

"And if this is true," Sirius said sarcastically, "then how do you explain that the best student in my house is a muggleborn? Where is her small brain and weak character?"

Lucius smiled, as if he was amused. "You are stunningly naive. It is rather obvious that her mother must have had a little fling about nine months before she was born. She might be no more than a muggle slag, but at least her daughter should be grateful that she got some blood of the right kind in her veins."

"Was that the best you could come up with?" Sirius snorted. "And what about all the other muggleborn students with great grades? Have their mothers fooled around behind their husbands' backs as well? Or are their brains so small that they can't tell who they are bedding with?"

Lucius face was cold and mocking. "I know they can't be muggleborn, because no muggles have the capacity to be as great as a wizard. It's either that, or they are getting fixed grades from the teachers. It's as simple as that."

Sirius shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are as stupid as you seem to be, Malfoy."

"And I wonder how long it will take for your family to realize what kind of son they have been cursed with.

Sirius laughed bitterly. "I think they will find out quite soon, if they haven't already." He turned on his heel and left Malfoy behind. Malfoy glared grimly after him.

"He is really embarrassing himself," Bellatrix said as she stood next to him.

Lucius nodded. "He is really no better than that Weasley clan. Just blood traitors all of them. Did you hear what he just said?"

"I did," Bellatrix nodded. "I am ashamed for being his cousin."

Lucius' face softened slightly. "Don't be. He will get what is coming to him. I just hope your poor sister won't have to suffer."

"So do I."

Lucius grasped Bellatrix's slim, pale hands and clutched them lightly. "So..." he said in a low, melodic voice. "Actually there is something I have been meaning to ask you, Bellatrix."

Suddenly, her heart started pounding heavily. "Yes?"

"Would you like to meet me tomorrow at The Leaking Kettle? There are some... questions I would like to ask you."

_Questions? _Bellatrix thought in confusion. It was supposed to be just _one _question, no more. "Of course. But... What kind of questions are you talking about?"

He smiled lightly. "You will understand. Let me just say that I need to test your worthiness."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, he didn't actually _say _that he was going to propose then?" Andromeda asked, stretched out on her sister's bed. Christmas was over and Bellatrix was preparing for what she had described as "the most important moment of her life."

Bellatrix was critically appraising herself in the mirror and glanced at her sister out of the corner of her eye. "No," she admitted. "But I am sure he will. As soon as I have overcome this... test or whatever it is."

"Doesn't that make you feel... kind of awkward?" Andromeda asked carefully.

Her sister shrugged irritably as she picked up her purse. "I don't even know what he has in mind, so it's hard to tell. But I will do whatever it takes. And I have nothing to worry about, no flaws."

Andromeda sniggered. "He is probably going to test your fertility to make sure you can pop out at least one pure blooded little brat a year for him."

Bellatrix glared at her in annoyance. "Well, if that is the case, there won't be any problems. There is nothing wrong with me. In fact, I am stronger than most witches." She straightened her tall, lithe body, as if to empathize just how physically fit she was.

"Don't worry," said Narcissa, smiling. "I am sure you will return with your betrothed so you can have mother and father's blessing."

"Thank you, Cissy" said Bellatrix gratefully and flung her little sister a kiss. "It's good to have support from at least one of your sisters."

"Oh, I support you," Andromeda laughed. "Just bring him here and I will welcome him like a brother."

"You better," Bellatrix said sharply. Then she pulled a deep breath and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous," said Narcissa.

"Too good to be true," Andromeda agreed.

They waved at Bellatrix from their window as she left on her broom. Narcissa sighed. "Poor Bella. I can't imagine how I'd feel if Sirius would keep me on tenterhooks like that."

Andromeda glanced at her younger sister and decided that this might be a good time for the talk she had promised Sirius to have with Narcissa. "How are things between the two of you?"

Narcissa looked surprised. "What do you mean? We are betrothed. You saw us together yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, I just... Well, Sirius had yet another one of his arguments with Bellatrix's future husband. Regulus was furious."

Narcissa cringed. "Yes, that was unfortunate. Sirius needs to learn how to control his temper."

"I think it is more than just his temper," Andromeda said carefully. "You still don't get with him and his friends, do you?"

"I can do well without those people."

"Yes, but they are still his friends. And when you are married..."

"Sirius and I have talked about this," said Narcissa dismissively. "His friends are not important to me. I am sure that once we are married, I can change him for the better. He has been too influenced by that Gryffindor house, but as soon as he is out of it, he will see things more clearly."

"I am not so sure about that," Andromeda mumbled.

Narcissa was getting annoyed. "What is it you are trying to say? That his friends are more important to him than I am? Or that he doesn't care about me at all?"

"No, no... I just think that... Well, it always seems like you are the one who gives and he who takes. It doesn't seem quite fair to me."

Her sister's blue eyes narrowed. "Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? I know you have always liked him. Perhaps you had hoped that you would have been betrothed to him instead?"

"Oh come on," Andromeda said with disbelief. "You know I have no feelings like that for Sirius. We are friends, that's all."

"Then I don't understand why you and Bellatrix need to stick your noses into my life all the time. I would be very happy if you would stop treating me like a mindless five-year-old."

"I am just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Oh, you don't?" Narcissa snapped. "Well, I can take care of myself. I am old enough to make my own decisions." She glared at Andromeda. "If I were you I would get a love-life of my own instead of trying to mess up mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius was somewhat late and Bellatrix waited nervously at one of the tables at the Leaking Cauldron. She was relieved when he finally arrived, looking as handsome as always in his robes. He greeted her amiably, but she noticed that there was a particular, determined look in his eyes.

Fortunately, he didn't waste any time; he moved straight to the point. "Well, Bellatrix," he said solemnly. "Wrapping things up in fair words is not my style and I don't think it's your style either. You are a mature young woman, not some silly little girl and I am quite sure that you understand why I asked you here tonight."

Bellatrix nodded and he continued. "We have known each other for quite some time; we share the same pure and noble blood and our families have always held each other in great esteem. A union between the two of us would seal a powerful and important alliance. Together, we could take stand against the increasing decay of the wizard world. We could prove that we still hold on to our old and true belief that only those who share the same blood should breed."

"I know you fairly well by now, Bellatrix and I appreciate you," he continued. "You seem to possess most of the qualities I look for in a future wife. You are young, but you are mature and intelligent. We share the same views and principles and I think you would make me a fine support. You know what my position in life demands and I am sure you understand that I do not only need a wife, but also a lady for my house. Sometimes, I have believed you are too wilful for my taste, but I have convinced myself that it is something you will get over once you have grown a little older."

He made a brief pause to look at her. Bellatrix was holding her breath, waiting for the final question, so that she could finally say "yes!" and relax.

"However," Lucius continued. "As the head of my family, I can't afford to take any risks. I must always be able to trust my wife explicitly. I must be certain that she will always honour and respect me. I want perfection, nothing more or less." He looked sharply at her. "That is why I need you to go through a small test. One that will prove that you are indeed worthy of becoming my wife and mother to my children."

"Of course," Bellatrix said immediately. "I will do whatever it takes."

"I am glad to hear it." Lucius reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small bottle. Slowly, he pushed it across the table to Bellatrix.

She glanced unsurely at the bottle. "Is it...?"

"Veritaserum," Lucius nodded.

Bellatrix opened the bottle and brought it to her lips. Without hesitation, she emptied it and swallowed the liquid.

Lucius nodded approvingly. "Very well. Let us get started then." He watched her intently. "Is your name Bellatrix Araminta Black?"

"Yes."

"Are you a pureblood wizard without a hint of muggleblood or the blood of any other inferior race in your veins?"

"Yes, I am."

"If we should marry and your loyalty would be tried, where would it lie? With the Malfoys or with the Blacks?"

"With the Malfoys," Bellatrix said empathically. She was getting more and more confident.

"If I should ask you to disown some more... unworthy members of your family, will you accept that?"

"I wouldn't have to. I'd disown them myself."

"Ah." He smiled slightly. "Are you fertile and fit to bear healthy children?"

"Yes."

"Will you agree to raise them in the traditional way of the pureblood families?"

"Yes, I will. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucius nodded approvingly. "Excellent, my dear. Excellent. There is just one more thing I want to know." He took some time to study her face before asking: "Are you a virgin?"

"No," Bellatrix answered truthfully and without thinking.


	7. Chapter 7 Making decisions

**Chapter 7 – Making decisions**

_January 1976_

"Ah, feels good to be back again, doesn't it?" Andromeda remarked as she approvingly punched the familiar pillows on her bed.

"Yes, _this _is what it means to come home," Narcissa smiled.

They had just arrived from the Hogwarts express and were busy packing up. It was difficult since they had brought twice as many things with them back as they had when they left for the holiday. Being a wealthy family, the Blacks were always generous with Christmas presents.

"Why don't we leave the bags for later," Andromeda said and shoved a stack of clothes down from her bed. "I am hungry and it must be time for dinner."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Narcissa unsurely. "But what about..."

She left the sentence unfinished. Bellatrix had stomped into the bathroom as soon as they arrived and she had not come out. Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged a troubled look. During the last weeks, they had learned that it could be unsafe to approach Bellatrix when she expected to be left alone.

Narcissa braced herself and carefully knocked the door. No reply. She pulled a deep breath and knocked again and a little louder. Bellatrix's annoyed voice snapped: "What?"

"Andromeda and I are going to dinner," said Narcissa carefully. "Would you care to join us?"

"I am not hungry."

"Come on, Bella," Andromeda interjected. "You didn't eat anything on the train either. You won't make anything better by starving yourself."

"And nothing worse either," spat Bellatrix. "Leave me alone and join the other little children."

"We don't want to leave you here," Narcissa protested.

"Actually I think you do. Now GO!"

Narcissa flinched, but Andromeda placed a hand on her arm. "Let's go. There is no use talking to her."

Narcissa sighed, but agreed. Together they started walking towards the dining hall. "When do you think she is going to stop behaving like this?" asked Narcissa.

"Whenever she feels that she has put the rest of us through enough torment I suppose," said Andromeda acidly. "It better be soon if she is going to be living in the same room as me this semester, or a serious accident might occur."

Neither of them would ever forget the dreadful day when Bellatrix came back from her meeting with Lucius Malfoy. The whole family had expected to meet her with a fancy ring on her finger and a wide smile on her lips. Instead, she strode past them all into her room and slammed the door behind her. She had refused to speak to their parents and it had taken several days before Narcissa and Andromeda had finally been able to wring the truth out of her.

"So I wasn't good enough for him," she had finally spat, after she had told them about the humiliation she had suffered at the Leaking Kettle. "I am not pure enough. I guess you are happy to know that."

Narcissa and Andromeda had stared at her, stunned and embarrassed and full of pity at the same time. "I... I didn't know that you... that you weren't..." Narcissa had stuttered unsurely. She was surprised to say the least, since the sisters usually kept nothing from each other. She didn't understand how Bellatrix had managed to hide something so important.

"I did my best to forget about it," said Bellatrix, cringing bitterly. "I even thought I had succeeded. But it seems like that ghost came back just to bite me in my bum."

"Who was it?" Andromeda had mumbled.

"What does it matter?" Bellatrix made a face of disgust. "It was during a weekend at Hogsmeade last autumn. I had gotten too much to drink and so had he. He pulled me into an alley and there... well, it was anything but romantic."

"He didn't force you, did he?" asked Narcissa, appalled.

"No for Merlin's sake! I am telling you, we were both drunk. I hardly even remember his face. I made a mistake and it seems I must pay dearly for it."

"That bastard," muttered Andromeda. "We should put a curse on him."

"Well, it might be difficult since I don't think I ever caught his name."

"Not him," said Andromeda in annoyance. "Lucius bloody Malfoy. What kind of right does he have to treat you like that? Why should he care if you have slept with half of Hogwarts? That's your business, not his."

Bellatrix pursed her mouth. "Well, you know the way it goes. He claimed that he wouldn't be able to trust me. He said that he could never feel certain that his children were not fathered by some mudblood scum."

"We are both really sorry..." Narcissa started.

"No, we are not," Andromeda had said angrily. "He is a git and you are better off without him. Find someone else. I am sure anyone would be..."

"Spare me your sisterly encouragement," snapped Bellatrix. "I am not interested."

What confused her two sisters was that Bellatrix did not seem even remotely saddened about what had happened. More than anything else, she seemed angry. Even the tears she had shed were of anger, not grief. She had been throwing tantrums and hurled insults at anyone who didn't keep at distance, but there was only fury in her voice.

Andromeda could only guess that her sister's feelings for Malfoy had never been very strong. Narcissa was the romantic type, not Bellatrix. Bellatrix was calculating and the task of finding a husband had been like choosing a new broomstick. If someone had asked her if she loved Lucius she would probably have shrugged and said that he suited her well.

In that respect, Andromeda was probably more like Bellatrix, she supposed. After all, she had never been in love either or felt romantic feelings for any particular boy. She found it difficult to believe that it would ever happen. She thought it best to keep such feelings at distance, especially considering the turbulence in her sisters' lives.

On their way to the dining room, Narcissa and Andromeda bumped into a black-haired boy. As always, he was alone. Narcissa brightened into a smile. "Severus!" she said cheerfully. Andromeda cringed, but managed a polite smile, even though she knew that Snape would probably not say a word to her.

He did not seem inclined to talk at all. He kept his head down when he greeted them and when Narcissa asked him if he wanted to come with them to dinner, he just shook his head.

Narcissa looked troubled. "Is something wrong?" she asked him with concern.

"Not really," he mumbled, keeping his face turned away from her. When Andromeda looked closer, she swore that she could see a bruise over his cheek. "Perhaps we could talk privately..."

"Well, hallo girls!"

Andromeda and Narcissa were whirled around by two strong hands. Sirius had snuck up behind them and his eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

Narcissa's eyes lit up, like stars in the sky. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much," she said. "I didn't see you at the train."

"Oh, well I was busy," said Sirius, somewhat uncomfortable.

Severus Snape had silently snuck off when Sirius ad joined them. Sirius frowned as he watched the greasy-haired boy walking away along the corridor. "What were you doing with old Snivelus?" he asked with equal parts confusion and distaste.

Narcissa glanced after her friend and for a moment, there was a look of guilt on her face. But it passed as she turned her eyes back to Sirius. "We just said hello," she said quickly. "Andromeda and I were going to dinner. Won't you join us?"

"How could I resist?"

"Good. Andromeda? Are you coming?"

Frowning, Andromeda turned her head to her sister and nodded. But somehow, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. As much as she disliked Severus Snape she couldn't help feeling a stab of pity as she saw him walking off alone. And Narcissa's smile as she grabbed Sirius' hand somehow only made it worse. And whose fault was it really?

"So, Andromeda," Sirius said with his mouth full of potato salad. "The film group is meeting next Tuesday and I am going there with my friends. Will you stay true to your word or do you intend to be a coward?"

Andromeda glared at him. She was hoping he would have forgotten her promise. She was well aware that muggle films were not something her family would consider a suitable kind of recreational pursuit. But being called a coward was worse than anything else. "I'll come," she said reluctantly. "But how does it work? We don't have any kind of... Oh, what do the muggles call it? Electricity, is it?"

"That's right," Sirius nodded. "But one of the lads from Ravenclaw has worked out a spell to play the films without it. It's almost like a muggle cinema.

"But I thought you said you were going to help me with my Wizard history work," Narcissa complained.

"Oh, damn, I forgot. But I suppose I could help you on Monday instead. It doesn't matter, does it?"

Narcissa had a small wrinkle between her eyes and her mouth had formed into a pout. "I thought you would rather be with me," she said quietly and gave Andromeda a dark look.

Sirius looked taken aback. "I would," he assured her, not really convincingly. "But I am a member of the film group after all. And you always thought it was a silly thing, didn't you."

"I did," she answered. "But it would be nice if you had at least asked me."

Sirius stared at her in bewilderment. Then he laughed slightly to improve the atmosphere. "Fine. I'll ask you then. Do you want to come?"

"I'll think about it." Narcissa got to her feet and left the table. Andromeda couldn't help noticing the way her sister held her head and her tense spine.

"What on earth is the matter with her?" Sirius asked her in confusion.

"It's your fault," Andromeda said darkly.

"Mine! What are you babbling about?"

Andromeda sighed. "I did as you wanted and tried to have a talk to her about your... relationship or whatever it is."

"And?" he asked her, looking anxious.

She shook her head grimly. "I don't know why I bothered. The whole thing backfired completely. Now, she seems to think I am jealous of the two of you and that I would try to steal you if I got the chance."

Sirius looked astonished. Then he threw his head back and laughed hysterically, making everyone in the hall turn in their direction. "Oh, this dear, lovely family and our simple and uncomplicated relations," he snorted, ignoring Andromeda's irritated glare. "Aren't you girls going to fight a duel about me with your wands? Oh, I am such a trophy, aren't I?"

"I am glad someone is enjoying this," snapped Andromeda. "I am not. This has gone too far, Sirius."

"He stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I am beginning to think that Bellatrix was right all along. You are just playing with Narcissa's feelings until you have tired of her."

"That's not true."

"Oh?" Andromeda gave him a challenging look. "Then tell me this: Have you told any of your friends that you are seeing her?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "They know I am with her sometimes. I just haven't told them about..."

"The betrothal?" guessed Andromeda.

Sirius sighed deeply. "I know I am a git," he said honestly. "But if I tell them... well, it just seems like I have to accept that she really will be my..." he made a helpless gesture.

"I feel sorry for you," said Andromeda sharply. "But she is my sister. I will not stand by and watch you break her heart."

"You won't have to," said Sirius. He raised his eyes to her in resignation. "Hurting Narcissa is the last thing I want. Even black sheep have a duty to their families. Narcissa is a sweet girl. I could certainly imagine worse prospects than being her husband. She is too good for me, but I suppose I must try to make her happy. She deserves it."

Andromeda was surprised. "Do you really mean that?"

He shrugged sarcastically. "Arranged marriages have been done before, haven't they? Although it is a _little_ incestuous. I mean, we are first cousins after all."

"So are your parents."

"Exactly my point."

"Well, it's nothing unusual in our family," Andromeda reminded him gently. "Don't you remember the story of Lady Cruella Black? She married her own full-brother to keep the bloodline pure."

"She was a fanatic," said Sirius, making a face. "Besides, no one can be sure that he was really the father of her brats. After what I have heard, she took a new lover for breakfast every day."

"I just mean that you don't have to feel ashamed."

Sirius sighed. "I am not ashamed. I guess I am finally doing something right."

-

Bellatrix stepped out of the bathroom. She was glad the room was empty and that her sisters were gone. She ignored her unpacked bags and stretched out on her bed. As always when she closed her eyes, she could see Lucius' eyes in front of her, slightly regretful but also relieved.

"_I am sorry we must part on these terms Bellatrix. But I am sure you know me well enough to understand my reasons."_

And she did. That was the worst of all. She knew better than anyone what it meant to be a child of a pureblood wizard family. It was a life of high demands, both from yourself and from others. If you failed to live up to people's expectations, you were out of the game. She had never thought otherwise.

The worst part was that he had showed so little emotion at all. Had it really been so easy for him to erase her from his list of potential wives? The thought irritated her immensely. Was it something more than just her loss of her virginity? Perhaps she had been too straightforward, too open, too immodest...

It was humiliating to think of. She had always considered herself fit and perfect for her role. That any man would consider her beneath him made her furious. She was a Black! She was beneath no one!

"Oh, so I wasn't good enough for you, was I?" she muttered furiously. "Well, I'll make you reconsider that!"

She had been angry with herself for too long. She had made a mistake and she had to accept it. Her life was not over. She was young and beautiful and her life was open before her. Her future was hers to claim and she knew what she had to do.

She had to find another man. In that respect, Andromeda had been right. She could find someone else. She believed Lucius would probably be courteous enough not to let it slip what he knew about her. And if no one knew, she was still an attractive prey. Her name and looks could get her practically any man she wanted.

The only problem was that she didn't just want any man. She sighed. Lucius Malfoy had been so perfect, a man who was truly worthy of her. He had everything. Could she really find anyone who was his equal? Would she have to settle with less?

She grabbed the latest issue of _Witch Weekly _and lay down on the bed. With practised hands she flipped through the pages until she had reached the gossip sections. It was covered by a great article offering: _The hundred hottest bachelors in the wizard world. _Thoughtfully, she started reading through the names, carefully considering what she knew about the men.

Only purebloods were worth a closer look of course. But that did not necessarily mean that all purebloods were to be considered possible husbands. No matter if he was a pureblood or not, she would never even touch that vile James Potter. He was a disgrace to their race, just like that Weasley clan and their likes. Blood traitors all of them.

And the Weasleys were not only blood traitors; they were penniless blood traitors at that. She wanted a man who could match her wealth and give her the kind of life she deserved. What did the Weasleys have to offer? A dump on some backyard or a cottage in the forest? She snorted.

The Parkinson brothers had money and they were purebloods, but that didn't change the fact that they were nothing but upstarts. Their fortune was no more than a generation old and they had made it by producing magic iron for kettles. Before they had made their money, they had probably been on the same level as the Weasleys. They were no match for a Black.

When Bellatrix had covered the whole list, she had crossed off so many names that her hand holding the quill had grown tired. In the end, there were only two names left and Bellatrix frowned sharply as she quietly read them to herself.

"Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange..."

-

Andromeda was walking along the bank by the lake. It was an early Saturday morning and the sun was shining brightly, making the stacks of snow in the garden melt into watery messes. The reason Andromeda was up early was because she needed to study. There was a nice place, just by the reed where you could quietly sit down and read.

She knew that she needed to concentrate if she would get a good result on the GET- tests by the end of the semester. And she really wanted to show her worth, both to herself and her family. Especially if her dream of being a healer would ever come true. Somehow, she knew that she was not made to live the same sort of life as her sisters. She wanted more than a fine marriage.

Andromeda was a good student, but she was not a natural talent in the arts of magic. Her good grades were a result of hard work. It was unfair when you thought about it. Her cousin Sirius was lazy and only studied when he had to. When Andromeda was hanging intensely with her nose over her books, he just shrugged and went to catch some sun instead. And yet, he managed to score as great as she did on the tests. He seemed to be born with the talent for spells.

The thought made her frown in irritation. She kicked a stone out of her way as she continued along the bank. It was annoying that some people didn't have to lift a finger to get what they wanted. On the other hand, she knew that she was extremely privileged. She was a Black after all; born to wealth and respect. Her father's money could get her anywhere, if she only decided to use them. But the problem was that she didn't want them. She wanted to make her own living...

"Well, hello!"

The unexpected voice made Andromeda flinch. As she spun, she managed to put one foot into the lake. The ice had not vanished completely, but it was not even thick enough to keep a mouse on it and she burst through. Stumbling, she fell back on her bottom in the icy water. She gasped as the water ran trough the material of her pants.

"Oh, Merlin," the voice said in horror. "I am so sorry. Let me help you."

A hand was reached out and Andromeda took it instinctively. With surprising strength, she was pulled out of the water and up on the bank. She felt terribly stupid. No wonder she had never really learned to dance; she had the smoothness of a hippogriff. Quickly, she pulled out her wand. "Dry," she said and the water quickly ran out of her clothes. Only then, Andromeda was able to look up on her saviour.

It was a boy of her own age who was looking extremely embarrassed. He was quite tall, but not slender like Sirius or Lucius Malfoy. He was rather on the stocky side with broad, muscular shoulders. His hair reached almost down to his shoulders and was coloured somewhere between brown and blond. His skin was light and his eyes blue and greenish.

"I am sorry," he repeated, looking like he would like to make himself invisible. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Forget it," mumbled Andromeda, her cheeks flushing in red. She felt like an idiot. "I didn't see where I was putting my feet, that's all."

"I see." He tried to laugh, but failed miserably to sound natural. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you... You are Sirius Black's cousin, aren't you?"

"That's right," she nodded. "Andromeda." She watched him closer and realized that he looked familiar. "Aren't you one of the Ravenclaw prefects?"

"I am. And you are from..."

"Slytherin," she said, indicating the badge on her cloak.

The boy looked taken aback. "Oh," he said. "Well... Your cousin wanted me to talk to you. I understand you wanted to become a member of our film club."

"That's what Sirius wants at least. Are you a part of the group?"

He nodded. "We always welcome new members. It's just that... Well, we have never had anyone from Slytherin with us before." He watched her doubtfully. "I trust you know... what we do?"

"Yes, of course," said Andromeda puzzled. "You are watching muggle films and so on right?"

The boy looked slightly awkward. "Yes, but there are...other things as well. I guess Sirius will explain that to you. Perhaps you would like to bring your sisters as well?"

Andromeda cringed. "My younger sister might come. But my older sister would probably rather visit a pit full of young dragons, I am afraid."

"Oh." The boy laughed, this time in a more natural and good-natured way. Andromeda was surprised at how much she liked it. "Well, you are very welcome next Tuesday. We are showing an old classic. _Casablanca. _I hope you'll like it."

"That sounds good," said Andromeda, smiling back. "How much does it cost?"

"Two galleons," the boy answered. "You can pay it to me whenever you feel like it." Andromeda nodded and he smiled quickly. "Well, I guess I shouldn't bother you any longer, but I'll see you."

Andromeda nodded. Suddenly, she cursed herself for being quiet. She wanted to say something nice and witty, but she couldn't think of anything. He smiled at her and turned when she was suddenly seized by an insane impulse.

"Hey!" she shouted. He stopped and turned back at her in confusion. Andromeda blushed like a tomato, but managed to ask: "What is your name?"

"Oh." The boy looked surprised, but laughed in embarrassment when he realized that he had failed to introduce himself. "Ted," he answered. "Ted Tonks."


	8. Chapter 8 New acquaintances

**Chapter 8 – New acquaintances **

Narcissa was sitting on her bed, with her blanket pulled up to her chin, feebly leaning back against the thick pillows. She watched her sister as she was getting ready for the meeting with the film group. A frown was painted over her forehead as Andromeda carefully brushed her shoulder-long, brown hair.

"You seem to be making a great effort to look good tonight," she remarked grumpily.

Andromeda glanced at her in the mirror. A faint, red nuance appeared over her cheeks that only increased Narcissa's bad mood. "Well, we are not all born beauties, like you are."

"That has never bothered you before," Narcissa pointed out, suspiciously.

Andromeda shrugged. "I am not bothered." She adjusted the collar of her blouse and fastened a golden chain around her neck. The dress code said you were supposed to look like muggles and Andromeda fit the part well.

Narcissa watched her jealously. Then she sighed. "I wish I could come with you," she said.

"Don't be silly. You can't go anywhere with that fever. Besides, you have no real interest in muggle films, do you?"

"Perhaps not," muttered Narcissa. "But I would have liked to come anyway."

Andromeda's face softened. She walked up to her sister and placed a hand against her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. I won't try to steal him from you. He is all yours, you can trust me."

Narcissa watched her cautiously. Then she sighed. "I know," she admitted, smiling despite herself.

They were interrupted as the bathroom door was flung open and Bellatrix emerged, looking thoughtful. "Has either of you seen my blue robe?" she asked them casually, like everything was normal and she hadn't spent the last weeks cowering in a corner like an injured animal.

Andromeda swallowed her surprise, happy that her sister was on speaking terms with them again. "Try a location charm. What do you need dress robes for anyway?"

"Well, I have to pack them, don't I?" said Bellatrix gently, like she had been addressing a small child.

Narcssa and Bellatrix glanced at each other in bewilderment. "Pack?" repeated Narcissa. "Why should you be packing? The semester's just begun."

"I'll be going away for a few days," answered Bellatrix matter-of-factly and picked up some clothes from the floor.

"Away!" Andromeda stared at her sister like she was mad. "We are not allowed to leave the school area."

"That's why I expect the two of you to cover up for me. Don't worry, I'll be back by Sunday."

"But... But where are you going?"

"France," replied Bellatrix, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"_France?" _Andromeda was stunned. "You are leaving the country? Are you out of your mind, Bella, you'll get expelled!"

"How terrible," snorted Bellatrix as she used her wand to open the lid of her suitcase and stuff some clothes into it. "I have more important things to deal with than silly classes with tedious teachers."

"But what are you going to do in France? You are not switching to Beauxbaton, are you?"

"If only," muttered her sister. "No, I am going to pay a call, that's all. To some old friends of mine."

"Have you been invited then?"

Bellatrix raised her head and laughed. She hadn't laughed for weeks and her sisters were astonished. "I am a Black, remember? We don't need invitations."

"How are you going there?" Narcissa asked. "Not on your broom, I hope?"

"No, no. I am going down to Hogsmeade where I can apparate." She slammed down the lid of her suitcase. Kissing Andromeda's cheek and wishing Narcissa a swift recovery, she swept away from the room, leaving her sisters in a state of incredulity.

"Well," said Andromeda weekly. "She gets a blow or two, but she always rises again, doesn't she?"

"She is our sister, isn't she?" Narcissa smiled.

* * *

"Andromeda! Andromeda! There you are!" She spotted Sirius by the end of the corridor and hurried to catch up with him. As always, he welcomed her with a grin. "I am so glad you came," he said. "You have some backbone, after all. But where is Narcissa?"

"She is sick," Andromeda informed him. "She couldn't come."

"Oh." Sirius made a face of sympathy, but Andromeda could tell that he was relieved. Well, it was not the time to start arguing again. "I heard Ted had talked to you," he said.

She nodded. "Is he the leader or something?"

"He is behind the group with his friend Rajan Patil. A smart lad actually," he said with appreciation. "You know he is prefect, don't you?

Andromeda nodded. She remembered what Ted had told her when they had met. "He made some implications... he said you are doing other things except watching films. What is that?"

"Oh." Sirius suddenly looked awkward. "I'll explain it to you," he answered. "When we have got more time on our hands."

They were interrupted as Sirius friends shouted for them to hurry. In one of the classrooms, chairs had been organised like in a real cinema. Sirius' mates from Gryffindor greeted Andromeda in a cheerful manner.

"Good to have you with us. It's always nice to see that there are some decent Slytherins out there at least," smiled James Potter.

Andromeda couldn't help feeling offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked taken aback. "Oh... nothing. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. It's just that... well..."

"You are so much nicer when you are keeping your mouth shut, Potter, that's all," said a girl who had just approached them. She was very pretty with striking red hair and green eyes. Andromeda recognized her.

Potter looked somewhat snubbed for a moment, but then his usual, confident smile returned. "Anything for you, my angel. Oh and by the way, have you met Sirius' lovely cousin Andromeda? This is Lily Evans, my date for tonight."

He tried to slip his arm around her shoulders, but the girl smoothly pulled away and glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, Potter; _this is no date! _I came here to watch a good film, not to waste my time on you." Then she turned on her heel and left them.

Andromeda could hardly contain a grin. Potter looked stunned that his irresistible charms had failed to sway the girl. Peter Pettigrew patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Prongs, you'll get another chance."

"Yeah, when the oceans dry out and the sun rises in west most likely," mumbled Remus Lupin. "One of those crazy pureblood Slytherin girls would be easier to..." Then he recalled Andromeda's presence and blushed slightly. "Oh, I... I didn't..."

"What?" she asked coolly.

Sirius interjected. "Oh, come on Andromeda, look around you! No one from Slytherin is here except for you, what more proof do you need? Why can't you just admit that you are sharing the same house as a bunch of obsessed and blind fanatics?"

Andromeda turned her head and gave him a cold look. "Is it my sister you are referring to?"

Her cousin bit his lip and his face turned dark red. He gave Andromeda a hard look, but she faced him sternly until he was forced to glance away. The silence that followed was awkward. Andromeda noticed that Sirius' friends were looking at him with confusion. Apparently, he had yet to tell them about the fact that he was betrothed.

Fortunately, the tense atmosphere was broken when a boy entered the room, hidden behind a huge arrangement of flowers. Over the leaves, Andromeda spotted Ted Tonks' sweaty face. With huge effort, he put the flowers down on a desk in the classroom.

"Oi, Teddy, are you going to propose to someone?" asked Peter.

"I am afraid not," Ted said, wiping off his brow with his sleeve. "Perhaps someone is out to propose to _me. _I found these outside the door and I have no idea who they come from."

"Probably Hagrid," suggested Lupin. "I'd be careful, if I were you. It could be those horrible, human eating plants he keeps in his garden."

"No, I think not," Ted said, frowning as he examined the flowers. "I have never seen these before." The flowers were in the brightest red colour Andromeda had ever seen and had large leaves that flickered when Ted shook the trunk. Finally, he shrugged. "Maybe it was just a nice gesture. We'll leave them on the table."

Raising his head from the flowers, he noticed that Andromeda was present and brightened. "I am so glad you came," he said sincerely. "I was afraid I scared you off with our little... collision by the lake."

Andromeda laughed in embarrassment. "Not at all. I was happy to come."

Sirius was listening with great interest. "Pray, what sort of collision was this?" he asked them smoothly.

Andromeda glared at him. "Nothing for you to care about. Just a little... accident."

"This sounds very interesting..." Sirius said, but they were interrupted as Ted's friend, Rajan came to tell them that the film was ready to start.

Andromeda was fascinated by what she saw. Ted and his friend had brought what the muggles called a "tape". They made sure every candle light in the room was put out. Then they aimed their wands towards the thing, mumbling some incomprehensible spell. There was a flash of light shooting out of the device and in the next moment, moving pictures were displayed on the white wall.

Andromeda found herself sucked into the film and enjoyed it, even if it was just black and white. She felt like she was in there herself, among the people on the wall. To her surprise, Ted Tonks came to sit next to her, grinning widely. "So do you like it?" he asked her.

"Very much," she said earnestly. "And I was impressed by your work."

"Oh." He blushed slightly and shrugged. "It's nothing special really. The spell is quite easy when you know it, though it was difficult to come up with, I can assure you."

She smiled and they went back to watching the film. They were deeply engrossed in the black and white pictures and no one was in any way prepared when a loud crash was suddenly heard and the force sent everyone off from their chairs to the floor.

_What was that! _Andromeda wanted to shout, but within a second, a cloud of thick, scenting, red smoke filled the classroom.

Andromeda managed to get to her feet, but stumbled as she bumped into someone. The smoke filled her eyes and made them watery, so she couldn't see. The taste and the sharp scent filled her mouth and her nostrils and made her cough. She felt like she was going to choke. Everywhere around her, she heard voices screaming and thumps as chairs and people fell over each other.

"What kind of joke is this!"

"My eyes hurt! I can't see!"

"Lily? Lily, _where are you?_"

Andromeda fumbled to find her wand inside the pocket of her trousers. But as she took it out, the smoke finally got to her head. She felt dizzy and tripped over something that sent her crashing on the floor.

"_Lumos!"_ she heard someone shouting as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The drawing room at Chateaux Lestrange was comfortable and spacey. The house-elves had lit the fire place and candles were placed in the high windows. After the delicious dinner she had been served, Bellatrix gracefully settled herself in one of the velvet-clothed couches, balancing a glass of brandy on her lap. "Ah, you know boys, I think I could get used to this kind of life."

The Lestrange brothers, who were sitting in the arm chairs next to her, smiled widely. "You should," said Rabastan. "It is such a pleasure to have you in the house, my dear."

"I really hope I am not disturbing you out here..." said Bellatrix mischievously, knowing very well that the two brothers rarely had anything to be disturbed from.

"Certainly not, darling," Rudolphus smiled. "Nothing could be more important than being a good host to our exalted guest."

"Ah, you spoil me. It is just what I need." She sighed dramatically. "If you only knew how weary I am of that old dump they call Hogwarts."

"Oh, my poor beauty, I understand." Rudolphus blinked at her, which made his thick face look even worse. "Education is a waste of time to a lovely lady like you."

"Yes and it is those dreary Scottish moors," nodded Bellatrix. "All that cold is certainly not good for me. But it is hardly better any better in London. Why my ancestors choose to settle in Britain is beyond me. France is superior to England in every way. It's the beauty of the landscape, the warmth and the comfort..." She indicated the beautiful room around her. "And the people all have such a sense of style and charm and class. I _really_ could get used to it."

Rabastan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ah, but I thought you planned to stay in England, at a certain manor..." He watched her with curiosity.

Bellatrix did not let herself be taken off balance. "We all have our moments of confusion. I am passed it now, thank you dear Merlin."

They were interrupted as one of the house-elves entered the room and declared that his young masters' guest had arrived.

Rudolphus got up quickly, arranging his clothing. "Oh I forgot, we invited another visitor to come for drinks today. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not." As the house's lord, Rudolphus hurried to greet the guest. Apparently, it was someone of great importance. Bellatrix became curious and turned to Rabastan. "Who is this visitor?"

"A friend of ours..." Rabastan started. Then he shrugged. "Well, I guess you could call him that. We met him at the Hog's Head last year. You should listen to him. He has got the right idea about things."

When Rudolphus came back, he had a tall and slim, dark haired man with him. He indicated Bellatrix. "Allow me to introduce our lovely friend, Bellatrix Black, pureblood daughter of Cygnus Black."

Bellatrix appraised the guest. It was impossible to tell how old he was. He could be anywhere between thirty and sixty. He was a handsome man, even if he looked a bit worn. His expression was resolute and determined in a way that told her that this was someone who was used to getting what he wanted. She had always believed that it was a desirable quality in a man.

But above all, she was taken by his dark, piercing eyes. He assessed her quietly, but boldly from top to toe. He seemed to find her attractive, like most men did, but it didn't seem to be her looks that interested him. It was something else. Bellatrix found that irking and yet intriguing.

The man slowly raised his eyes to her face. "Black?" he repeated. "Do you happen to have a brother named Regulus?"

"He is my cousin actually," Bellatrix answered in surprise. "Do you know him?" She found this difficult to believe. Regulus' parents would never let him socialize with someone who wasn't inspected and approved in the family circle.

The man shook his head. "No, I have never met him. But one of my acquaintances' sons is apparently good friends with him. His name is Evan Rosier."

Bellatrix nodded. "Ah, yes that's right. Evan is actually my cousin too, on my mother's side." She tried to look back at the stranger with the same unmoved confidence he seemed to possess. "And who might you be?"

"Oh forgive me," said Rudolphus quickly. "Bellatrix, this is Tom Riddle."

"I am no longer using that name," snapped the man. "Call me Voldemort. Lord Voldemort." The force behind his words was powerful and Rudolphus squirmed slightly.

Bellatrix frowned in confusion. "Lord? Over what?"

The man watched her closely. Then he allowed himself the faintest smile. "Over everything and everyone soon, I would hope."

* * *

"Andromeda? Andromeda, please wake up!"

Through a blur of pain and dizziness, Andromeda could hear her cousin's worried voice. He shook her gently and patted her cheeks. Andromeda squinted as she managed to open up her eyes. Two concerned faces were looking down on her. She recognised one of them as Sirius and after some thought; she decided that the other belonged to Ted Tonks.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes," she managed to answer. "Yes, I think so."

Ted got to his feet and turned around to the others, who were scattered out behind them. Andromeda noticed that all hints of smoke had been cleared out of the room, but everyone still looked quite shaken. "She is all right," she heard Ted saying.

"Too bad," someone muttered.

"Perhaps we could start asking some questions now," said Remus Lupin knowingly.

"What questions?" Ted demanded in irritation. "You are imagining things that aren't..."

"Oh come on now, Tonks!" James Potter's voice sounded annoyed. "Who could it possibly have been except her? No one else comes from that sodding place she calls her house."

"You are an arrogant idiot, Potter," said Lily Evan's voice fervently. "What kind of right do you have to..."

The words and sentences reached Andromeda's ears, but she couldn't quite put them together inside her mind. Everything was still blurry. Sirius ignored the voices around him and put a cold cloth against her forehead. "Can you stand up?"

Andromeda nodded with hesitation. Sirius grabbed her under her arms and scooped her up, helping her to move over to a chair where she could sit down. Andromeda heard echoes inside her head and felt like a giant hammer was pounding against her brain.

"Well, should we start then?" asked Potter.

Sirius glanced around. "Shut up, James," he said and for once, there was a sharp tone in his voice. "She is in no condition to answer to any questions."

"Because she has nothing to say in her defence, is that what you are saying?"

His mocking voice annoyed Andromeda and despite her dizziness, she pushed away Sirius' hand as he tried to place the damp cloth against her forehead again. "What are you talking about? What questions do you need to ask?"

James gave Ted a commanding look and he uncomfortably cleared his throat. "The crash and the smoke... It was those red flowers. It seems like there was some explosion charm in the pot and it was set to donate at a certain hour..."

Andromeda stared at him in disbelief. "And you think _I _was the one who placed it outside the door," she realized, sensing that her cheeks had turned bright red.

"Who else would it be?" snorted James Potter. "Something like this has never happened before. And then suddenly a member of Slytherin comes along and joins our group and then suddenly all hell breaks loose."

Andromeda gritted her teeth tightly together. She wanted to pull out her wand and turn Potter into the little toad he really was. "Did it ever occur to you that I was inside this room as well," she asked him resolutely. "I got the damn smoke over me as well!"

"That's what I told you," snapped Lily to Potter.

"She probably did it so we wouldn't suspect her," said Peter Pettigrew.

"A perfect way to avoid suspicions," Remus Lupin agreed.

"Stop it." Sirius sounded angry. "Andromeda has nothing to do with this."

"She is the only one from Slytherin in here," James said, like that explained everything. "What does she expect us to believe?"

"I don't care what you believe." Despite her dizziness, Andromeda stood up. "I was going to defend myself, but I just realized that it is not worth wasting my breath." She turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

She had not come far, before she realized that she was being followed. She thought it was Sirius and hurried her steps. She didn't want to talk to him now. But her follower was fast and she was still dazed. His footsteps came closer and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Andromeda."

The voice was gentle and appealing. Andromeda stopped in surprise. It wasn't her cousin's familiar voice. As she turned around, she realized that it was Ted Tonks who had come after her. He was looking uncomfortable and guilty, but more than anything, he looked sad.

"Please wait," he said. "I am very sorry about what happened. Potter and the others... What they said was very hurtful. I am sure they didn't mean it."

"Really? It sure seemed like they did," muttered Andromeda. Her head was spinning and she groped through the air to find something to use for support. Ted hurriedly offered her his arm and she found herself forced to take it whether she wanted to or not.

"I am sorry," he repeated. "I am sure that once they have calmed down they will realize that you had nothing to do with it."

Andromeda smiled with a hint of bitterness. "I don't know. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. When you are from Slytherin, you can't expect anyone to believe you."

"_I _believe you," said Ted. His voice was quiet but firm and when Andromeda looked into his blue eyes, she saw no hesitation in them. "You really didn't deserve to hear that," he added seriously.

Suddenly, Andromeda became aware of how close they were standing. She felt the heat of his breath and the warmth and strength from the arm she was holding on to. The look in his eyes was intense and suddenly, her cheeks became red. "You don't have to apologise," she mumbled. "It wasn't your fault. Anyway, I don't care about what they think."

"But of course you do," said Ted softly. "You just can't let them know."

The sympathy in his voice made her smile. "Well, I am grateful that you trust me. I should probably get back to my house..."

Ted shook his head. "You shouldn't go by yourself. You still look dizzy. I can take you if you don't mind?"

"Okay," Andromeda answered, feeling slightly confused. She certainly wasn't used to that sort of politeness from boys. They would give it to Bella and Narcissa, but not to her.

They started walking quietly along the corridor, Andromeda still holding on to Ted's arm. She glanced at him and noticed that he was looking thoughtful. "Do you have any idea who could have sent those flowers?" she asked him.

"No," he answered after a moment's hesitation. "But I am quite sure that I know _why _they did it."

"And why is that?"

"They don't like what we are doing," he shrugged. "They want to scare us and hopefully make sure that we won't continue."

"Well, what exactly is it that you do?"

"Andromeda..." Ted sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I am not sure that you would understand. And I feel I am not the right person to tell you."

"You don't trust me then?"

"Yes, I do," he assured her. "But I haven't just myself to think about."

Andromeda said nothing more and they continued quietly until they had reached the stairs that led to Slytherin's student home. Andromeda thanked Ted for his help.

"It was nothing," he said. "Will you be all right now?"

"Of course."

"Good... good." He was suddenly looking uncomfortable again. "Am I right to assume you won't come to the film group again?"

Andromeda smiled wryly. "It doesn't sound very tempting," she admitted.

"Is there some other way that I could make it up to you then?"

His eyes were large and their colour was a mix somewhere between the sky and a fresh lawn. Once again, Andromeda was seized by a mad impulse. There was something about him that provoked those sort of reactions. "Yes... Maybe there is..."

_Come on, _she told herself. _Just do it. What have you got to loose? _

"Have you made any plans for the next Hogsmeade weekend?" she asked him.


	9. Chapter 9 The ugly truth

**Chapter 9 – The ugly truth**

_February 1976_

Bellatrix had just finished packing for yet another trip to France. She came out of the bathroom in the girls' dormitory and found Andromeda standing in front of the mirror. She opened her mouth to say hello – when she realized that there was something fundamentally wrong with the scene in front of her eyes.

Andromeda was dressed in a shirt and trousers that looked much nicer than anything she would usually wear. Her brown hair seemed to have been washed and she had wrapped her fingers into it, trying to pin it up. And her face! She looked like she had actually put on some make-up!

Bellatrix found her voice. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked flatly.

Startled Andromeda turned from the mirror and blushed. "Nothing. I... I am just going out tonight."

"You too are going to Hogsmeade?" Bellatrix already knew that Narcissa and her worthless fiancé were going as well. Narcissa had been in a state of idiocy all day because of it.

"Yes," Andromeda nodded and added in embarrassment: "I am going to meet someone there... A friend."

"A friend?" Bellatrix dark eyes narrowed. "A boy?" When Andromeda nodded she started laughing hysterically. "Andromeda! I don't believe this! You scored at last! You have a date!"

Andromeda was blushing furiously and she glared at her older sister. "It's not a date. Not really. We are just going there, maybe having a drink or something, that's all."

"Sounds like a date in my book," said Bellatrix sweetly. "And who is the lucky one? Who is this charmer who could soften even my stubborn sister?"

"He is a Ravenclaw," Andromeda admitted. "His name is Ted Tonks."

"Ted Tonks..." Bellatrix repeated. "I don't think I have ever met him. Is he in the same year as you?" Andromeda nodded. "Aren't those Ravenclaws quite a dull gang?" asked Bellatrix.

"He is not dull," Andromeda assured her firmly. "He is smart and funny and..." She blushed as she caught the look on her sister's face.

Bellatrix frowned. "Well, he might be wonderful, but I don't like the thought of my sister going out with a boy I don't know anything about."

"Oh, so says the girl who heads off to some obscure place in France every other weekend?"

"I am the eldest. That's my privilege." Bellatrix looked slightly suspicious. "Mother and father wouldn't like this. If I'd tell them..."

"No!" Andromeda said. "Please don't do that. I promise I'll be fine. I'll let you know all the greasy details when you get back, just don't tell them. Please, Bella!"

Her sister's voice was appealing and Bellatrix sighed in resignation. "Why do I always let you persuade me to do things I don't like?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because you love me so much?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said reluctantly, stroking her sister's cheek. "I guess I do." She took the brush out of Andromeda's hand. "Leave this to someone who knows how to do it." With practised hands, she pulled her sister's tousled hair into an elegant bun.

"So where did Narcissa go?" Andromeda asked

"Oh, she was going to borrow a skirt from one of the other girls," said Bellatrix, frowning. "I guess she wants to look her best for Mr. Wooden Head."

Andromeda refrained from making a comment on their cousin. She thanked Bellatrix for her help and said that she had better get going. "Have fun in France!" she said and headed for the door.

But before she could leave, Bellatrix grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her dark eyes were firm. "And _don't _make the same mistake I made," she told her firmly.

* * *

When Andromeda came down the stairs she met Sirius who had come to pick up Narcissa. His eyes roamed over her outfit and she couldn't help feeling satisfied as she saw a glimpse of clear appreciation in his eyes.

"You look very nice," he said. "Is there... anyone special?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

Sirius laughed lightly. "It's Ted, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Don't you like it?" asked Andromeda.

"Oh, yes I do," Sirius assured her. "He is a good lad. Good enough for you." He hesitated slightly before continuing: "I really hope you have gotten over what happened last week. James and the others... I have talked to them about it and they..."

"Don't worry about it," Andromeda said quickly. "No harm was done." She bent over to kiss her cousin's cheek. "I have to go. Narcissa is waiting for you upstairs."

* * *

The room was closed and dark, apart from a small green and silvery flame. It burned at the end of Lord Voldemort's wand as he stood before them. His deep, rich voice filled the space and the ears and mind of the witches and wizards that were gathered in the hall at Chateaux Lestrange.

Bellatrix was standing at the front line, between her two hosts. Like everyone else, they were dressed in black robes. She felt privileged to be there and she had a constant twinge of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She enjoyed the situation and the atmosphere in the hall.

Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Ever since she first met him, she had been fascinated by the man and he had constantly been occupying her thoughts. She didn't know if it was the man or his ideas that had attracted her most. Probably a combination.

She found him handsome and his voice and manners had appealed to her. The intense look in his eyes had stirred something inside her. One look from him brought desire and lust to her heart. Not necessarily for him, but for the power that he represented. Men with power were more attractive than anything else.

But then it was also his ideas and his visions that he had explained to her. She thought they agreed with her own in almost every way. When he talked, it was as if he was reading from the inside of her soul.

"Because we will not let ourselves be hidden away from those who are inferior to us. Because we know we have rights over them. Because we know that we are entitled to take what we want. It is the right of the strong to destroy the weak. It is the privilege of those with superior blood to rule over those who lack it. It is..."

Bellatrix suddenly felt someone clutching her right hand and when she looked up, she was met with a grin from Rudolphus Lestrange. There was a clear message painted over his thick face.

"_I want you..." _

Bellatrix smiled seductively and went back to watching Lord Voldemort. But in a moment or so, she suddenly felt someone grabbing her left hand. She didn't have to look to her left to see Rabastan Lestrange before her and his thin, handsome face flashing her a confident smile.

"_I want you too..."_

Bellatrix had to bite her tongue. She purred like a cat. After the humiliation she had suffered with Lucius Malfoy, the world was really getting pretty again.

* * *

Andromeda couldn't remember when she had last felt so relaxed. And she couldn't remember if she had ever felt so relaxed in the company of a boy who was not Sirius. But Ted Tonks had that rare ability to make her open up, laugh and talk as if she had known him forever.

During the weeks that had passed since she first asked him to come with her to Hogsmeade, they had run into each other several times in the corridors. Every time, there had been something for them to talk about. Andromeda had begun to long for the Hogsmeade weekend and in his eyes, she could tell that he shared the same longing.

Actually, it was quite amazing that she had decided to ask him at all, considering how little she had known about him, Andromeda realized. She didn't know what it was, but from the first moment she had met him by the lake, she had wanted to know him better. And this night, she was getting more and more sure that her decision had been right.

They had been at Hogsmeade for hours and truth to be told, Andromeda didn't really want the day to end. They had been walking in and out of the small shops, they had been to the candy store, eating huge chocolate bars stuffed with cream and to the Three Broomsticks to have tea and scones.

They had not been quiet for a moment. They had been talking constantly, easily and agreeably. Andromeda had always been taught the Slytherin principle of keeping her closest information to herself, but with Ted, she wasn't afraid of letting him know about herself. She had told him about her grades, about her political opinions and her dream of becoming a healer.

Ted had told her that he came from Manchester, that Rajan Patil was his best friend at school and that he loved to concoct complicated spells and potions on his own whenever he had time. He couldn't wait for the chance to become an animagus if he had the ability.

Andromeda hadn't been able to keep herself from smiling. "You really seem to belong in Ravenclaw," she had told him. "You seem to have such a brain."

He had laughed in embarrassment. "I think you could have suited in Ravenclaw as well," he told her.

"Actually the sorting hat hesitated a little bit," Andromeda confided him. "But my family has always been in Slytherin so I was quite relieved."

"Ah, well actually I think it made the right choice," Ted amitted. "You seem very clever Andromeda, but you have that ambition as well. Still, you don't seem as... well, ruthless as the Slytherins usually are. Actually I never thought there were girls like you in there."

Andromeda smiled lightly. "People seem to have all kinds of prejudices about us. But then again, I guess we also jump to conclusions about members from other houses."

"That's right. I think we should all realize that there are great differences between people inside the houses. Just because the hat has placed you together doesn't mean that you are just reflections of each other."

"I agree," said Andromeda seriously.

They smiled against each other, their mutual shyness waning. As they kept walking along the street, Andromeda felt Ted's hand finding hers and holding it. He felt warm and secure and something tingled inside her like she had never felt before.

"_Andromeda!"_

She whirled around as she heard her name called out. She was surprised to see her cousin Regulus charging from the other side of the street, as always followed by his tail of friends, Barty Crouch and Evan Rosier. There was a look of shock in his face that startled Andromeda.

"Regulus? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She was quite worried since he looked positively horrified.

Regulus stared at her. "What are you doing..." he started slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Andromeda frowned. She thought the question was very strange. "What do you mean? It's a Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?"

Regulus kept staring at her with wide eyes. "I mean, what are you doing with _him?" _he hissed, indicating Ted with a voice that was thick with contempt.

Andromeda suddenly realized that Regulus' two friends were watching her and Ted through narrow eyes with suspicion clearly painted over their faces. She was both confused and offended. The last thing she needed was Regulus trying to play the protective male relative.

She managed to keep her voice calm. "What is that to you? We are here together, that's all."

"Together?" Regulus spat the word out and his pale cheeks were starting to burn in red. "Do you want to shame the family? How could you show yourself off in public with such a filthy, common..."

"Why are you calling him those things?" Andromeda asked him sharply and with indignation. "Who do you think you are?"

Regulus paled again. "Who I am? I am an upstanding, moral member of the noble house of Black. And _I_ wouldn't even wipe my shoes on a filthy muggle!"

"If it's me you are referring to, then why don't you speak to me directly instead?" Ted's cold voice interjected.

Regulus waved him off like some irritating fly. "Stay out of this, mudblood!"

Andromeda was furious at her younger cousin. It was just like him to show up and ruin her splendid evening with his hateful accusations. "You must have hit your head on something very hard," she told him resolutely, barely managing to keep her voice under control. "I don't know where you got such a crazy idea, but Ted is not a mudblood..."

Her voice died as she caught the look on his face. He was looking angry and uncomfortable at the same time. Andromeda stared at him. _He can't be,_ she tried to tell herself. Ted was so smart and funny and intelligent... She had never, not for a moment, considered that he could be anything but a pureblood.

"You aren't, are you?" she asked him slowly.

Regulus sucked in a sharp breath. "He didn't _tell_ you!" he shrieked. "He tried to fool you! He wouldn't even let you know that he is a..."

"I can speak for myself," said Ted coolly. Turning to Andromeda, he said simply: "Yes, I am a muggleborn wizard. Or a filthy mudblood if you prefer," he added ironically.

Andromeda felt like her whole body had turned into ice. She just didn't know what to do, but her cousin caught the chance. "You see?" he asked her dramatically. "Don't waste your time on him, Andromeda, just..."

"Regulus," interrupted Andromeda harshly. "Get lost." Seeing his shocked expression, she added: "You heard me. Go and take your sidekicks with you!"

Her cousin looked appalled. "I can't leave you in the company of..."

"My life isn't your business. I said go!" Regulus was still looking reluctant, but finally, he seemed to give in. He gave Andromeda one final, disapproving look and turned away, taking his friends with him.

Andromeda swallowed hard and turned back to Ted. His blue and green eyes had turned very cold. "You really are... born by muggles?" she mumbled. The concept still seemed absurd to her mind.

"Yes," answered Ted flatly.

"Why did you not tell me?" she whispered.

His eyes narrowed into slits. "I really didn't think it was that important. But it seems like I was wrong."

Andromeda wanted to protest, she wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but for some reason, her tongue seemed tied. She said nothing. Ted sighed. "I guess this night was a mistake. Don't worry, I won't bother you again. You won't have to feel ashamed before your pureblood relatives."

When he turned on his heel and left, she wanted to cry out, shout at him to stop, but she couldn't. She stood like she was frozen, not knowing how long, when a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder.

"Andromeda? What are you doing here?"

It was Sirius and Narcissa who seemed to be on their way home from their own Hogsmeade visit.

"What's happened?" Narcissa asked in concern. "You look so pale. And why are you alone? I thought you were going with someone?"

Sirius looked straight at Andromeda and his grey eyes were piercing. "You found out, didn't you?" he asked her flatly.

Andromeda swallowed, but she was still unable to speak.

"Found out what?" asked Narcissa anxiously. "What are you talking about?"

But Sirius didn't answer. He kept watching Andromeda through narrow eyes and in his grey gaze, she could make out a twinge of disappointment.


	10. Chapter 10 Taking sides

**Chapter 10 – Taking sides**

"_Andromeda!" _

The door to the dormitory was flung open. Fresh from her weekend in France, Bellatrix stomped in, like a dragon charging its prey. Her cloak was flickering behind her like a pair of wings, her cheeks were reddish and her dark eyes were blazing with anger. No one would have been surprised if she had started to breathe fire.

She turned on the first person she encountered, which happened to be Narcissa. "Where is she?" she snarled.

"I don't know."

"I am sure you do! Don't try to hide her from me. I demand to know what is going on!"

"I know no more than you do," Narcissa insisted wearily. "Sirius knows something, but he refuses to tell me..."

"To hell with Sirius!" In fury, Bellatrix pulled off her cloak and flung it on her bed in a violent gesture. "I can't believe this is happening! It is scandalous, outrageous..."

She was interrupted as the door opened and Andromeda silently stepped into the room. She had black rings beneath her eyes and looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. She seemed like she wanted to turn away again, when she spotted her oldest sister. "Bella," she said wearily. "You are back early?"

"Yes, I am! I had a great weekend, but for some unknown reason I missed you! But _this _was certainly not how I expected to be received!"

"What do you mean?" sighed Andromeda. Not looking up, she sat down on her bedside.

"Don't try to play innocent with me," Bellatrix warned her sternly. "Regulus met me down in the main hall when I came back. He informed me that I have ignored my duties as the eldest daughter of this family. He claims I am not looking out for my sisters properly. Apparently, they seem to have forgotten their proud heritage. Some of them even sink low enough to go out with _muggleborn _students!"

Narcissa let out a small gasp. Andromeda painfully closed her eyes. Bellatrix kept fixating her with her dark eyes. "Are you going to deny it? Are you going to deny that you were seen at Hogsmeade at Saturday evening in the company of a filthy mudblood?"

"No," answered Andromeda quietly.

Bellatrix resolutely shook her head. "I don't believe this. And I thought _her _judgement was bad." She nodded at Narcissa. "Sirius might be an idiot, but at least..."

"Don't talk that way about him!" Narcissa fiercely got to her feet and her fists closed tightly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, wondering whenever Narcissa was going to wake up from her illusion. Why did she have to be cursed with two such naive and hopelessly sentimental sisters? "I am sorry. This is not about you. Andromeda, I want to know how you could humiliate your family in this way! Did you do it just to provoke us all?"

"No." Andromeda sighed deeply. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then how could you flaunt yourself in the company of a stinking mudblood?"

"I didn't know... I didn't know that he was a... that he was..."

Bellatrix blinked in surprise. "You didn't know? He tried to trick you then? What a git, I can't believe..."

Andromeda blushed fiercely. "He didn't trick me... He just... didn't tell me."

"Of course not," snorted Bellatrix. "How else would he get a date with a girl from one of the decent houses!" She resolutely shook her head. "This was a serious mistake on your part, Andromeda. You really must check up on the types you hang out with."

She shuddered just by thinking of how her newfound friends would react if they found out that one of Bellatrix's sisters was fraternizing with the enemy. That she had been going out, not with an ink, not with an elf, not with a half-breed, but with a _mudblood!_

She spun back to Andromeda, attacking her again: "Regulus said that the creature held your hand. Did you let him kiss you too? On the mouth? Oh, Merlin..." Bellatrix put a hand over her mouth, cringing. "I feel sick. I forbid you to go anywhere near that filth again, Andromeda, do you hear? If you defy me, I will send an owl to mother and father at once."

"I don't think you have to worry," said Andromeda dourly. "It isn't very likely that he will ever want to go near me again."

"I mean it, sister. I will not have you shaming the family. From now on, I expect you to keep to the company of..."

"Oh, just shut up, Bellatrix!" Andromeda seemed to have heard all she could stand. She got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Fine," said Bellatrix, looking out through the window. "I guess Regulus will deal with him anyway..."

"What?" Andromeda turned back to see what Bellatrix's was looking at. She shoved her aside and gazed out over the school yard. What she saw made her grit her teeth tightly together.

"_Damn him!" _

* * *

As Andromeda ran over the school lawn, she heard the mocking laughs and insults even before she had reached the great oak tree where Ted had been captured. He was surrounded by Regulus and four of his friends. They had raised their wands and paralyzed him. His wand had fallen from his hand. He was humiliatingly nailed to the ground and his blond hair was smeared with dirt.

"I am going to teach you a little lesson, mudblood," she heard Regulus saying menacingly. "It is for your own good, so you'll learn to keep your dirty paws away from those who are above you."

"Stop it, Regulus!" shouted Andromeda and reached for his hand holding the wand. "Leave him alone!"

Regulus shook her off and glared at her. "Stay out of this, Andromeda. But you can watch if you like, so you can see what happens to those who try to corrupt the members of the house of Black!"

"Must I remind _you_ what happens to those who threaten other students?" Andromeda asked him angrily, shoving her prefect badge in his face. "Do you want me to get Dumbledore?"

For a moment, Regulus looked insecure, but then he snorted superiorly. "Why should I care about an old fool like Dumbledore? This one deserves a lesson and he will get it!"

He lashed out and kicked Ted's sunken form, sending him rolling over on his back. Andromeda saw rage in Ted's eyes, but also deep fear. She tried to step in between them, but Evan Rosier grabbed her and pulled her back. Evan was also her cousin, on her mother's side, but that didn't seem to matter now as he roughly shoved her aside. In horror, Andromeda saw that Regulus had raised his wand again.

"Regulus, you bloody fool!"

Suddenly Sirius was there, like a great, black, canon ball. His face was bright red when he grabbed his younger brother and jerked him away from Ted. In the next moment, his friends, the marauders had surrounded Regulus and the others. They were older, they were bigger – and everyone knew that they were among the best students in the whole school.

"Get away from here, you pathetic little worms!" screamed James Potter. "Go pick on someone else!"

Sirius had grabbed Regulus by the collar and gave him a couple of hard slaps. Andromeda managed to get to her feet. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and freed Ted from the spell. He got to his feet, somewhat shaky on his legs. She hurried up to him. "Are you all right?"

He brushed himself off. "Fine." His voice was cool.

"I am really sorry about my cousin..."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it." He pulled away to show that he didn't want her excuses.

"But..."

"It's fine." He turned away and headed for the school, ignoring the dirt that was dripping from his hair.

Regulus and his friends had loomed off and Sirius gestured at his friends to follow them and make sure that they would stay away. He looked coldly at his cousin. "Well, you handled that well, didn't you, Andromeda?" He nodded at Ted's retreating form.

Andromeda glared at him and her cheeks heated. She wanted to snarl at him that he should have told her right from the start. But the thought made her feel ashamed and she didn't know what to say.

"I really thought you would have grown a little brain," Sirius continued sarcastically. "But it seems like I forgot that you are still a Black."

Andromeda didn't know what to answer. Ever since Ted had told her that his parents were muggles, her mind had been spinning. She had been so stunned that she didn't know how to think straight.

Like every member of the Black family, Andromeda had been taught to keep away from mudbloods and other forms of life that her parents considered unworthy. She had obeyed them, just like her sisters. Sirius had done the same, until he joined Gryffindor. His new friends seemed to have changed his way to look at things forever.

Andromeda used to shut her ears when Bellatrix or her parents made some speech about the filthy muggles and the way they would eventually bring the wizard world down. Unlike them, she had never felt that the muggleborn students should be kicked out of Hogwarts. She certainly didn't think that they should be killed or used as slaves like Regulus and his extremist friends would sometimes babble about.

However, there was one thing she couldn't change: she had always believed that she belonged to a superior race.

That was what she had been raised to believe and she had never questioned it. Her blood was pure, her fathers and mothers had all been wizards and witches. The muggleborn students were born by muggles. Muggles could not do magic. That just had to mean that they were inferior. Didn't it?

Suddenly, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She felt like her whole world had been turned upside down. All she knew was that she had been blind.

She looked up at Sirius who was watching her grimly. "That film group... The things you do... It is some kind of opposition, isn't it? Against Regulus and his friends and their likes? That was why you got those flowers, wasn't it?"

Sirius eyes narrowed. "I am sure you understand that I can't tell anyone from the other side."

Andromeda stared at him for a moment. Then she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Sirius was watching Andromeda as she walked away with a deep frown on his forehead. He was so deep inside his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice that Narcissa had discreetly walked up to him. He flinched when she placed her hand on his shoulder and whirled around, as if he expected to see another opponent. He looked relieved to see that it was just her.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. She had seen him fighting from distance and she really didn't like it.

Sirius smiled reluctantly to her. "Sure. It takes more than my pathetic little brother to knock me off balance."

"You could have been hurt," she said seriously.

He sighed, looking annoyed and affectionate at the same time. "Don't you trust me?"

"I wish you could stay out of fighting a little bit more often," Narcissa told him honestly.

"I can take care of myself," muttered Sirius defiantly. "Besides, I do pick my fights. I don't throw myself into a clash unless I have to. But in this case, I couldn't just stand by, for Ted's sake."

"Ted, yes," she sighed.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I suppose Andromeda told you?"

"No, Bellatrix did, after Regulus told her."

"And dear Bella exploded, I suppose?" He watched her closely when she didn't answer. "Perhaps I should ask where you stand? Do you think Andromeda has disgraced the family as well?"

Narcissa raised her head. "It's her life. She can do what she wants – just like you." Her blue eyes were clear and reflected no hesitation. She knew that he would know what she was talking about.

Sirius' face softened. "You are right." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get back inside."

Narcissa snuggled up close to him as they walked across the lawn, enjoying the feeling of his tall, strong body next to her. "I have been thinking," she started slowly, slightly blushing.

"About what?"

"About what we talked about at Hogsmeade this weekend," she admitted. She kept her voice low, even though the school yard was empty.

She hadn't told Bellatrix or Andromeda about it, since she knew that they probably wouldn't approve, but she didn't care. Sirius was her betrothed and there was nothing wrong about wanting to get to know him better – in all respects.

Sirius' interest was immediately awoken. "Do you have any... suggestions?"

"Maybe. I was thinking the next Hogsmeade weekend..." She blushed, but continued bravely. "The common rooms are usually deserted then. I could smuggle you into Slytherin and we could... well, you know..." She looked up at him, nervously awaiting his reply.

Sirius looked doubtful. "What if someone comes along?"

"We could put a jinx or something at the door."

"James has an invisibility cloak," he admitted to her. "I could ask him to let me borrow it." Seeing her delighted expression, he quickly added: "But I still don't know. It seems a bit risky... And besides, you are so young..."

"I am almost fifteen!" she said fiercely. "And you are just a year older than me, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but it's not just that," he said sheepishly. "What if your parents found out? They'd turn me into a wet spot."

"They won't find out," she assured him. "We'll be careful."

Sirius hesitated. "No," he finally decided. "No, it seems too dangerous. And it wouldn't be right to you or to them." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "We'll wait for a better time."

Narcissa sighed. "I just want to make you happy," she said earnestly.

"You do," he assured her, kissing her lips gently. Narcissa threw her arms around his neck and their kisses deepened. During the past weeks, they had gotten closer to each other, both in a physical and emotional sense.

Narcissa pulled back slightly and smiled up at him. "I can already see how handsome you will be."¨

"What? When?" he asked her in confused amusement.

"In your bride groom robes of course, silly! My mother has told me that she wants us to start picking the clothes as soon as possible. You can never start preparing too soon."

Sirius smile stiffened. "Let's go inside," he said, taking her hand.

* * *

"Ted."

Ted Tonks turned around as his name was spoken. He had just stepped out from the Ravenclaw house and looked surprised to see someone waiting for him. Andromeda didn't know how long she had been standing there, but it didn't matter.

Ted looked flatly at her. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Please?" Andromeda asked him quietly.

He looked hesitating, but then he nodded and gestured at a niche in the corridor where they could speak privately.

Andromeda nervously cleared her throat. "I want to apologize for my cousin. The way he treated you... in Hogsmeade and today... It was unacceptable. I promise I will talk to him and I am sure Sirius will do the same."

"You don't have to bother. I don't really care about _his _behaviour."

She blushed in shame. "I am really sorry about my own reaction as well. I was just stunned... I guess I had never expected you to be a..."

"Mudblood?" he finished.

She shook her head fiercely. "No, I would never call you that, Ted. I promise you. It's just that I..." She tried to find a way to explain herself, but she realized that she really didn't have any excuse. "I just haven't really known anyone like you before."

Ted sighed. "I guess I should have told you. I knew that you were a Black after all. It's just that Sirius has never showed me those opinions. But of course he is in Gryffindor. He might have gotten different perspectives?"

That was true. Before Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, his opinions had not been that much different from his family. But this was not about Sirius.

"It's the way we have been brought up," said Andromeda meekly. "We have been taught not to question such things. I don't know if it is right, but..." She shrugged pathetically.

Ted nodded slowly. "I suppose a muggleborn boyfriend is out of the question for you then? Not to mention a fiancé or husband?"

Andromeda felt miserable. "Ted, I like you, I really do. You must believe me, but I just don't know if I could..."

Ted's face softened. "You care very much about your family, don't you? You couldn't stand to disappoint your parents?"

Andromeda firmly shook her head. "No, it is not my parents," she told him honestly. "It is my sisters. Our parents have never had much time for us so we have learned to depend on each other."

She sighed. "I love them both more than anything in this world," she told him truthfully. "And the thought of them hating me or stopping to speak to me... is more than I can stand. I couldn't live with it. Not even for you. I am sorry."

He nodded. "I don't have any siblings, but I guess I can understand. I suppose that's it for the two of us?"

"If we have some kind of relationship, it will have to be a secret one," she told him frankly. "And you deserve something better than that."

"Don't you think that should be for me to judge?"

Andromeda shook her head. "I can't ask you to put up with that. It would be wrong."

Ted nodded. "Well, I am sorry, Andromeda. Because I really would have liked to have some kind of relationship with you."

When she walked out of there, Andromeda could feel his sad eyes burning in her back. Something inside her stung and told her that she had just thrown away something very important.

* * *

**A/N: **Tank you for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I know Andromeda's reaction in Chapter 9 was quite unsympathetic, but I just thought it was realistic, considering what family she has grown up in.

A problem I see with this story is that things are moving too slowly. That's why I have decided to make a jump in time for the next chapter. It will take place in the spring when the students will have their OWL-tests (Not GET-tests as I wrote in another chapter, that's what they are called in the Swedish translation. Very embarrassing, sorry.) Since I don't plan to make this a 100 chapter story I am going to try to go ahead a bit faster in the future, but hopefully the story won't suffer for it. I am grateful for any feedback, thoughts or suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11 A secret revealed

**Chapter 11 - A secret revealed**

_May 1976_

The spring had come to Scotland and the moors were green and fresh again. The evenings were getting warm and light and it was no longer necessary to keep inside the castle all the time.

Bellatrix was half-lying in a resting chair at one of the balconies with a thin blanket over her lap. A frown was painted over her forehead. She would take her NEWTS in a few days, but that didn't bother her. She held a letter in her hand that was badly written and completely irrational. There was an almost hysterical tone in it.

_I feel like my heart is wrenched out of me. I feel like I am constantly under the cruciatus curse. I can't stand the thought of you with him. I can't stand to think that he will touch you. My heart dies every time I see you smile at him. I am torn into pieces when you look at each other. I want you more than anything in this world. I would kill you before I let you choose him. I would kill him too rather than let him have you. I don't care that he is my brother. I don't care what the Lord says. I will challenge him to a duel and kill him and then you will be mine. If you say you want him I will kill myself. I will ask someone to give me the killing curse... _

Bellatrix put the letter down and sighed. She had always known that Rabastan Lestrange was dramatic and not very bright, but this was just too much. However, she knew that he might very well be serious about his threats. And that would not be good at all, neither for her nor for their cause. Her lovely little game was getting dangerous.

Bellatrix had turned eighteen just a couple of weeks ago. An owl had arrived carrying expensive birthday presents from the Lestranges. One of them was a small box. It contained a ring of silver with a green emerald. Along with it came a letter where the oldest son of the house of Lestrange had asked her if she would do him the great honour of becoming his wife.

It was just what she had been waiting for. She had spent a lot of time at Chateaux Lestrange during the spring and Rudolphus had not done much to hide his interests. But strangely enough, the thought of marriage did not seem quite so important to her anymore. Ever since she met _Him_, she had felt that there were more significant things in the world.

Still, she knew what was expected from her by her family. The problem was that Rudolphus wasn't the only Lestrange who wanted her hand.

Bellatrix had enjoyed being desired by two men and the jealousy between them. It was exciting and stimulating. But as time went by, they had been making more and more trouble. Above all, it was Rabastan who couldn't control his temper. He had thrown tantrums, set ultimatums, demanded that she would chose one of them... him.

She supposed it was time to put an end to the matter. She had no reason to wait or hesitate. Lestrange was a great pureblood family, in every inch as noble as the Blacks and they had money and connections and properties that agreed with her taste. And _He_ favoured them, which was worth more than anything else. Besides, she really needed to marry and prove to Lucius Malfoy that she had no trouble getting a man even if he had thought she wasn't good enough for him.

She had to choose one of the brothers, but unfortunately, neither of them was perfect.

Rabastan was without doubt the most handsome of the brothers and he was closer to her age. They would make an attractive couple, she supposed, at least on the outside. The problem was his fierce temper and his emotional nature. He could be trouble. His older brother Rudolphus would probably be much easier to control and he was the heir to the house and the lovely chateaux. Unfortunately he was quite a lot older than her and his body had become soft and thick over the years.

Bellatrix cringed. Somewhere, beneath her sober thoughts, she felt a tiny twinge of revolt. She didn't feel very tempted by either of the Lestranges. Perhaps _He_ had made her see things differently? Perhaps she was comparing all men to him? Perhaps it was _him_ she really wanted?

She knew that she never would. He was off limits. He was not an earthly man to her or anyone of his followers. He would not want her, not in that way.

Once again, she read through Rabastan's hysterical letter and rolled her eyes. Men really were stupid creatures sometimes. She guessed she had to hurry and make her choice. _He_ certainly wouldn't appreciate a fratricide among his followers.

* * *

There was a tense, concentrated atmosphere among the students from the fifth year. This was the day they had been apprehending for so long, the day they would take their OWL – tests. The past weeks, all social activities had been abandoned. There had barely been time to eat or sleep. Everyone had been focused on the tests, well aware that this was something that could decide their future.

After the first half of the day, Andromeda's brain was already starting to ache. She knew she would probably be a wreck at dinner time. The last test had been wizard history and her head was still spinning with important dates and events. She had an hour's lunch break before the rest of her tests would take place and she knew very well that she needed to eat and drink and get some rest in order to rebuild her energies.

On her way to the dining room, she bumped into Narcissa who joined her. Her sister seemed to be in a happy mood and Andromeda knew the reason. Sirius was also taking the tests and now that they were soon to be over, he would hopefully have more time for her.

"So, what's your feeling so far?" asked Narcissa curiously.

Andromeda shrugged. "Oh, I think I have done rather well. I am just worrying about the DADA test this afternoon." She sighed tiredly as she thought about it. "I sure am glad this will be over soon."

"Don't worry, it will be all right," Narcissa assured her with sisterly support. "You'll have at least seven _excellent _grades. And now summer is almost here. Soon, we will be on our holiday. And don't forget the Quidditch World Cup!" She sighed happily by the thought of all the time she would spend with Sirius.

"I haven't. So, have you seen Bella today?"

Narcissa cringed. "When do we ever get to see her these days?"

"No, of course that's right." Andromeda sighed. Bellatrix had been distant from them the last few months, not just physically but also emotionally. She left the school for long periods of time and while she was there, she always seemed to be somewhere else in her mind. "I wonder if she is ever going to tell us what she is up to?"

"It's some man, I guess," said Narcissa. "But it doesn't seem like she is in love..."

"Whether or not she is in love with him is probably the last thing Bella would care about when it comes to choosing men."

Narcissa laughed lightly, though she knew that Andromeda was only telling the truth. They kept walking along the corridor and she peered carefully at her older sister. "You and Sirius haven't really talked a lot lately either, have you?"

Andromeda's face stiffened. "I don't think he wants to talk to me," she said quietly.

"I think he misses you," Narcissa told her gently. "If you'd just walk up to him, I am sure he would warm up."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He doesn't have to. I know him."

Andromeda frowned and was about to answer, when a tall, thin form brusquely pushed himself past them and towards the stairs. His long and unwashed black hair hid his face, but Narcissa recognized him immediately.

"Severus!" she said in alarm. "What's happened? What is it?" She tried to grab his arm, but he jerked himself free and ran. Andromeda noticed that his robes were dirty and that his face was flushed in red.

"I'll tell you what happened to him," said a voice behind them. Narcissa and Andromeda whirled around. Lily Evans was standing by the bottom of the stairs and her green eyes were blazing with anger. "He was attacked by those so called Marauders down by the lake. They decided to have some fun by letting him hang upside down for a while."

Andromeda blinked in surprise. "What? Not..."

"Oh, yes, it was that James Potter of course," said Lily, her voice thick with contempt. "Who else would think he's got the right to do whatever he wants to other people as soon as he is bored? He and his good friends Pettigrew, Lupin and of course, your lovely cousin..."

"What?" Narcissa stared at Lily in disbelief. "You must be wrong."

"Oh, believe me, I saw him. He didn't do anything to stop his best mate from torturing old _Snivelus_. Four against one seems fair and well, doesn't it..."

"You are lying," Narcissa interrupted her angrily. "Sirius wouldn't do that."

Lily looked surprised at her fierce reaction. "I know he is your cousin, but there is no need to be blind. Everyone knows that he is just an arrogant bully who..."

"Just shut up!" snapped Narcissa. Menacingly, she took a step towards the Gryffindor girl, her hand reaching for her wand. "Don't you dare talking like that about him, you stupid mudblood!"

Andromeda managed to grab her sister's shoulder. "Narcissa, please calm down. This won't help." She gave Narcissa a look as if to remind her that Lily didn't have any idea that she was betrothed to their cousin.

Narcissa looked like she didn't know what to do or what to believe. Her face was full of anger and confusion as her eyes roamed back and forward between Lily and Andromeda. Finally, she turned on her heel and left them, heading for the Slytherin student house.

Andromeda glanced anxiously after her sister. Then she turned back to Lily Evans, feeling deeply embarrassed. "Please excuse her. Sirius is... a sensitive subject."

Lily had pinched her lips tightly together. "No, excuse me. I guess I forgot I was speaking to one of the pure Blacks."

Lily also turned and left for her own student house. Andromeda sighed deeply. As soon as one conflict had died, another seemed to be rising. As she raised her head, she noticed Sirius coming in through the main entrance, along with his friends and suddenly she felt a wave of anger in her body.

"Did you enjoy your lunch break?" she asked sarcastically as she walked up to him. He looked up in surprise, since they had barely said two words to each other during the last few months. "I have heard about what sort of fun you and your friends like to engage in. Are you in the right spirit for the rest of the tests now?"

"Andromeda..." he started roughly, looking slightly embarrassed.

But Andromeda was not in the mood. "You are such a hypocrite, do you know that?" she spat. "You are in a group to keep people like Regulus from attacking the muggle born students, but apparently it's quite all right for you and your friends to strike out against the members of Slytherin just as you like."

Sirius gritted his teeth together and made a gesture to his friends to leave them alone. Finally, he bent over closely, his grey eyes glittering with anger. "I haven't asked for your opinion," he said coldly. "Besides, he deserved it."

She nodded sarcastically. "Oh, I am sure he did. Four against one are always the best odds, aren't they?" He blushed and she used the opportunity to strike even harder. "I just don't understand how your brain is working? He is Narcissa's _friend_ in case you didn't know that. Was that why you attacked him? To scare her away?"

"Stop it," he said angrily, though his face was still red. "This has nothing to do with Narcissa."

"Fine," snapped Andromeda. "You tell her that." Glaring at him one last time, she left to finally go and get her lunch.

* * *

Narcissa had run after Severus and cached up with him inside the Slytherin common room, just as he was about to flee up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "Severus! Wait! Are you okay?" she asked him with concern, panting after her run up the stairs.

He glanced coldly at her, his face hard and resolute. "I didn't need you to follow me, Narcissa."

"I had to see for myself what happened. Are you hurt? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"I am fine. Don't bother." He tried to shake off her hand, but she held on to him.

"No, I want to know... That girl..." She made a face of dislike. "Evans or whatever her name is. She said that you had been in some sort of... trouble. She said that Sirius was involved." She looked unsurely at him.

"That mudblood didn't have to tell you anything."

"Was he?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "Yes," he finally admitted flatly. "He and James Potter and the others."

Narcissa swallowed tightly. "It must have been Potter who was behind it. I've always thought he is an idiot."

"Well, yes," said Severus ironically. "Birds of a feather flock together, don't they?"

She flinched. "Stop it. Sirius is not like Potter."

"Yes he is. They are like Siamese twins actually."

"Sirius is..."

"He is an arrogant, conceited ass, just like his friends." Severus voice was brutal.

"He is not!" said Narcissa fiercely. "Potter and the others have a bad influence on him. He would never have attacked you if it weren't for them."

Severus watched her indignant face with deep revolt. "This has got nothing to do with what happened to me. I am getting sick of hearing you defending that twat. You just refuse to see what he is like. Do I have to slam the truth in your face?"

"I am not going to listen to this," said Narcissa angrily. "He is my betrothed and I..."

"Yes, yes," Severus finished dismissively. "You love him. Let's just hope he won't bring home his freak friends to number 12 Grimmauld Place in the future."

"I don't like Potter any more than you do..."

"Not Potter," Severus said coldly. "Lupin."

Narcissa frowned. "Lupin? Remus Lupin? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just thought he would have told you that one of his best mates turns into a werewolf once a month."

Every trace of colour vanished from Narcissa's face. "You are lying," she whispered hoarsely.

"Am I?" Severys shrugged. "Suppose you will have to ask him then. Being the noble person he is, I am sure he will tell you the truth. At least about that." Giving her one last, contemptuous look, he walked away from her up the stairs.

* * *

Andromeda was on her way back to business after the short lunch break but she felt nervous and jittery. In a way, she was happy that she had managed to stand up to Sirius, but she still couldn't help feeling guilty. Perhaps she had just made everything worse?

Still, she tried to force all thoughts of him out of her head. She needed to stay focused if she wanted to achieve a good OWL result.

When she hurriedly passed a corner, she suddenly ran into someone. When she looked up, she was met by a familiar face. "Oh, hallo," she said in embarrassment, quickly taking a step back.

Ted Tonks looked surprised to see her, but nodded politely at her. "Hi."

"Are you doing okay?" asked Andromeda, merely because she needed something to say.

"I hope so at least. But I am afraid I will fail in wizard history."

"Oh..." Andromeda tried to smile in a normal, good-natured way. But every time she met him, she would always feel bothered and unhappy. "Well, it's nice that summer is almost here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is." They looked quietly at each other. The silence became awkward. "Well, I guess I should go..." He turned to leave.

But Andromeda just couldn't hold back. "Ted!" she said shrilly.

He turned back. "What?" His tone of voice was reserved and his eyes were cautious. Still, he looked very interested to hear what she had to say.

Andromeda blushed and swallowed tightly. She had such little time to spill out everything that she wanted to say. "I... I was just going to say that I... I have been thinking about you. A lot. And... I just want you to know that."

Ted watched her quietly. "What are you going to do this summer?"

His question surprised her. "Stay with my parents in London most of the time I think. Then she suddenly had a thought. "But we will be going to the Quidditch World Cup in August."

"Are you?"

"Yes." She glanced carefully at him. "Are you... are you going? It's in Austria you know."

He nodded slowly. "Yes. I think me and Rajan and a few other friends will go there."

"Oh... Well, perhaps we'll meet then."

"Yes."

When they left in opposite directions, Andromeda felt something stinging in side her. Why did she have to go when there was so much more left to say?

_I made my choice, didn't I? _

* * *

It was late in the evening. The OWL tests were finished and the students from the fifth grade were sprawled out over the school yard, looking like dead rags. Most of them had collapsed on the lawn.

Narcissa moved with short, fast steps towards a small group of boys. Usually, she would keep at distance when he was with his friends, but tonight, nothing would stop her. "Sirius," she said loudly. "I have to talk to you." She took care to look directly at him and not at any of the others.

Sirius looked surprised and a bit awkward. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't," Narcissa said firmly. "I need you now!" she added sharply when he didn't react.

Her voice accepted no arguments and Sirius immediately flew to his feet. He almost had to run to keep up with her as she led the way to a closed area of the school, among a few unkempt trees.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius. "Did something happen?"

Narcissa swallowed hard, trying not to loose the courage she had scrounged up. "I have heard... something that I couldn't believe..."

"What?"

"Your friend... Remus Lupin. Is he... is he a...a..." She hardly even dared to say the word. "A werewolf?"

Sirius face turned pale and he looked angry. "Who told you that?" he demanded

"What does it matter? I want to know, is he?"

"It was Andromeda, wasn't it?" Sirius shook his head in fury and cursed under his breath. "Damn that little bitch. I knew I should have oblivated her."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Andromeda knows too? And you haven't told me?"

Sirius shrugged off her accusations. "If Andromeda didn't spill it, then I want to know who did, Narcissa!" he said sharply.

"Why should I tell you?" snapped Narcissa, turning away from him. "You don't mind lying to me."

Something flashed deep within Sirius' eyes. He roughly grabbed her and spun her back, pinning her up against one of the trees. He brought his face close to hers. "I won't ask again; _who told you?" _

"Let go of me!" cried Narcissa, pushing against his chest, but he was much stronger than her and his anger seemed to have given him even greater powers. He held her arms hard enough to give her bruises.

"Then tell me!" he screamed. Narcissa stopped fighting, shocked at his outburst. This was a side of him she had never seen before. She had heard his parents complain about his fierce temper, but she had never believed that he would behave like this. It was as if he had ceased to be Sirius and forgotten who she was too.

Sirius watched her shocked face and suddenly let her go. "Oh, I should have known," he spat. "Old Snivelus never learned not to stick his long nose into other people's business. I'll kill him!"

Narcissa felt a lump in her throat. "You have already tried that once today, haven't you?" she accused him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. That Evans girl told me everything." She gave him a look full of disappointment. "She didn't lie, did she?"

Sirius looked torn between fury and shame. "We didn't hurt him. Besides, he deserved it."

"Oh, I am sure he did," said Narcissa with bitter sarcasm. "I know how fair you guys are."

Sirius eyes narrowed. "Are you siding with him?"

"Why not?" she asked him harshly. "Everything else he said was true, wasn't it?" Once again, she turned away from him.

She felt him watching her for a long time as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Finally, she felt his hand on his shoulder. This time he felt like she was used to. "Narcissa," he said gently. "Remus is a werewolf. I haven't told you and I haven't told anyone else either. Andromeda found out by accident. Dumbledore doesn't want it to come out over the school because he knows how frightened people would get. Me and James and Peter, we help him during his transformations. We can control it."

Narcissa bit her lip tightly. "But if you were bitten..."

"I won't be," he assured her. "I can handle it, I promise."

Narcissa glanced at his face. It was sincere. It was the face she was used to, the face she loved to bits. "I am sorry..." she said. "When I heard the word "werewolf", I just freaked out."

"I would probably have done the same."

"I am sorry," she repeated, taking his hand. "I should have trusted you more. I really didn't mean to..."

"Narcissa." Sirius shook off her hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. It is me who is the asshole. Just look at how I treat you... I am a selfish, uncaring pig, nothing else. I am..."

"No." Narcissa wrapped her arms around him, burying her face by his shoulder. "Don't ever say that, Sirius. You are not."

But even as he held her, she could tell that he didn't agree with her.


	12. Chapter 12 The terror of choosing

**Chapter 12 – The terror of choosing**

_August 1976_

With a loud thump, the members of the Black dynasty landed on the grassy hill. It was a beautiful spot in the Austrian countryside. The sun had just risen behind the great Alps that reached all the way to the sky by the horizon. The view was spectacular, but the Blacks were not easily impressed and besides, they had other things on their minds.

"Good Merlin, Cygnus, we really need to find a better way of travelling," exclaimed Druella Black as she rubbed her backside. "I have always told you that the old Russian samovar in the living room is an unstable portkey, but you wouldn't listen, would you?"

She glared accusingly at her husband who looked deeply offended. "What do you expect me to do? There aren't any fireplaces out here in case you didn't notice."

Around them, their daughters and the rest of the family had dizzily gotten to their feet and started picking up the things that had fallen out of their hands. "Mother and father, please..." said Andromeda quickly. "Let's not start this by arguing..."

But no one heard her as her Aunt Walburga's authoritative voice entered the discussion. She pointed at her brother in a reproaching way. "The Blacks shouldn't just come collapsing into the ground. It is distinctly unworthy. You need to find a smoother portkey and soon."

"Walburga," tried her husband Orion as he was scrambling to pick up their bags. "I think you should calm down..."

She brushed him off. "Stay out of this. You can take care of the luggage." It didn't seem to matter to Walburga that her husband looked like his back would crack under the weight of the heavy suitcases. Fortunately, his sons were there to help him as Walburga kept arguing with her brother.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was frantically brushing off her robes. "Gods, just look at me. I am green all the way up to my knickers."

"Then get rid of it and stop whining," said Andromeda impatiently, indicating her wand. Pulling her sisters with her, she ran for the slope. "Come on, I think the World Cup village is right over there!"

The international Quidditch society had chosen a good place for the World Cup this year. The stadium had been set up in a valley, by a lake, right between two mountain tops. Tents in all shapes and sizes had been placed all around the site and witches and wizards from every nationality in the world were gathered outside, singing, dancing, playing and discussing the much anticipated event that would take place that same night; the great final.

Naturally, the Blacks had brought exclusive and spacious tents with a luxurious interior. Since Aunt Walburga liked to keep things as they had always been, her tent was a smaller copy of her house at Grimmauld place.

Druella and Cygnus Black had gone to his sister's tent to have a cup of tea and the younger generation was left alone in their tent. Regulus sat on a stool, looking bored. He was not very fond of Quidditch. Sirius, who hated to be forced to stay with his parents, had snuck out to chat with some German witches they had encountered on their way into the camp. Narcissa was wandering around in the tent, looking distant, with a strangely intense expression on her face.

"What do you think about this?" Bellatrix asked Andromeda as she was coming out of their bedroom, dressed in full, black, silken robes that were hiked up to her thigh, showing off her shapely legs.

Andromeda nodded. As always, she didn't care much for clothes. "It's nice."

Bellatrix critically studied herself in the great mirror that was placed on the wall. "Don't you think it's a bit tarty? Perhaps I should take the green one instead? It's got more class."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Bella, why do you care? We are here to watch sports aren't we? We are supposed to be sweating and screaming our heads off on top of a crowded bleacher. Who is going to notice how you look?"

Bellatrix smiled secretly. "Oh, it might be more important than you think."

Andromeda frowned, but during the latest months, she had learned that it was impossible to get a word out of Bellatrix whenever she was offering that smile. It was as if she had a thousand important secrets that only she knew. "Well, anyway I am glad that you decided to come with us," she said honestly. She had missed her sister during the summer, when she had spent most of her time away from their home. "Even if you hate Quidditch with every new breath."

"Oh, I wouldn't let my family down," Bellatrix assured her. Then her face darkened. "There are just some people I don't want to bump into." Andromeda knew who she was referring to. Surprisingly, her former suitor, Lucius Malfoy, had come by to pay them a call. Needless to say, Bellatrix had not been happy to see him and she had treated him with frosty politeness.

"I have no idea why he came here," she told Andromeda, frowning.

Andromeda shrugged. "I suppose he still wants to keep up the friendship with mother and father. Perhaps he plans to appease them by asking for the hand of one of their other daughters. Not me, obviously, but what abut Narcissa?"

Bellatrix chuckled. "No chance." She frowned as she watched her youngest sister, who was still walking about, deeply engrossed in her own thoughts. She leaned closer to Andromeda. "What is the matter with her?" she asked in a low voice

"I don't know. I haven't been able to speak two words of sense with her for a week or so."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Is it Sirius?"

"What else?"

* * *

Later that evening, the clan of Black were slowly manoeuvring themselves up the stairs of the stadium. Naturally, Cygnus had used his influence to get them exclusive seats in the private boxes reserved for those who had great sums of galleons at Gringotts.

Still, Druella was complaining about how far they had to go. She complained that she would be sweaty and tired when they reached their seats. The older generation was also complaining about the many Muggle born and other filthy creatures that were given entrance to this kind of events. And as always, Regulus supported them.

Bellatrix and Andromeda were walking together, closely followed by Sirius and Narcissa. Sirius and Andromeda were still not on speaking terms and Bellatrix wouldn't talk to him unless she was under the imperius curse, so they were keeping their backs constantly turned away.

Suddenly, they all heard a familiar voice. "Hey Sirius!" As they spun, they found James Potter waving at them, from the other side of the stand, smiling widely. He was followed by some friends and Narcissa flinched slightly when she spotted Remus Lupin.

"I thought I felt the stench," muttered Bellatrix. Andromeda didn't answer, so she just shrugged and went after her parents

"When did you get here?" asked Sirius.

"Last week. We have watched every game."

Sirius looked jealous. "Ah, well, at least we come here in time for the biggest event, right?"

Potter shrugged. "Yes, but it's a bit disappointing. Can't believe England was kicked out in the group stages. It was embarrassing."

"Don't worry," said Remus. "Spain has a great team. They will at least defend our European honour."

"I am not so sure," answered Potter, frowning deeply. "Those Japs are a sneaky side and their chasers are just ruthless."

Sirius' eyes lit up in amusement as he spotted a red-haired girl standing among his friends. "Evans? Are you here with him?" He nodded at Potter and shook his head in disbelief. "Have you fallen on your head or have you finally started to give in."

Lily Evans glared darkly at him. "Very funny. I had to go with Potter, since his mum and dad would come to. My own folks would never have let me go without adult supervision."

"It's all excuses," bragged James. "Actually, she wanted nothing more than to come with me."

"Oh, shut up."

Andromeda had been listening to the conversation, but her mind had not registered what was said. Her eyes were fixed on one of the boys in the party and her heart started beating faster as he raised his hand in a greeting

"Hi, Andromeda." Ted Tonks gave her one of his warm smiles, but he looked at her with slight reservation.

"Oh, hello," she said, blushing slightly. "Are you here with them too?"

He nodded. "Yes and for the same reasons as Lily. The Potters are baby-sitting us all. And you are... here with your family." He made a knowing gesture towards the loud pack of purebloods.

"Yes, I am." Andromeda hesitated. "But afterwards... You know, there will be a lot of celebration going on and..."

They were interrupted by Aunt Walburga who was practically shrieking at her oldest son. "Out of the question! You can't abandon your family. You have come here with us and you will sit with us. You will not waste your time on _that." _She made a contemptuous gesture towards his friends.

"Mother, you can't stop me," said Sirius coldly. Andromeda noted that he didn't seem the least bit scared. "They are my friends and I want to be with them."

"Do you hear him?" Regulus piped up. "I keep telling you, this is how he thinks he can behave, whenever..."

Sirius pushed his younger brother aside. "Sod off, Regulus. I am leaving," he said firmly to his parents.

"You'll do no such thing!" Walburga's face was getting furious. "Are you really going to leave us? Would you leave Narcissa? Is that what a proper young gentleman would do? She is your..."

Narcissa quickly spoke up to defend her darling. "Aunt, I assure you it is all right by me. Sirius can sit with his friends during the game if he likes. We'll see each other afterwards."

Sirius gave her a look that was partly grateful, partly ashamed.

Walburga glared at him with utter loathing. "Well, he is certainly no loss to the rest of us." She waved at her husband. "Come Orion, let's not waste our time on this useless child of ours."

The Blacks were leaving and no one seemed to notice the quick, but very meaningful glance that was exchanged between Andromeda and one of the boys in the party.

Sirius quickly turned to Narcissa. "Thanks," he said sincerely.

"Forget it." She leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear: "But remember, after the game. I'll be waiting for you in my tent. Everyone else will be busy partying."

He watched her closely. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes! She whispered fiercely. "I have never felt more sure about anything. Please, come to me tonight."

Sirius nodded shortly. "I will." He kissed her mouth firmly and left to join his friends.

* * *

"Ah, that was just a fantastic game, wasn't it?" Narcissa exclaimed a few hours later as she was walking back towards the camp with Andromeda by her side.

"Yes, not that I know so much about Quidditch. But the Japanese team was amazing."

"Yes, I must admit that I think they deserved to win," declared Narcissa. "Their chaser used his broom like a god."

Andromeda glanced at their cheering family with amusement. All complaints seemed to be forgotten and everyone was enjoying the night. "Even Aunt Walburga seems to be impressed and that is saying something."

"Yes, all the Blacks are enraptured," laughed Narcissa. "But where is Bellatrix? I saw her just a few moments ago."

"I don't know," said Andromeda, looking around. "Maybe she was planning to see someone after the game. She'll probably show up."

Narcissa sighed with pleasure, looking up into the sky. "Gosh, just look at those stars. This whole night seems magic, don't you think?"

Andromeda glanced curiously at her younger sister. "You seem a bit... excited. Has something happened?"

"Oh, no," smiled Narcissa. "Not yet."

There was something in Narcissa's voice that Andromeda didn't really like. She was going to ask more, but Narcissa just giggled happily and ran before her into the camp where they soon blended in with the rest of the shouting, screaming people. Everyone seemed to be under the influence of some drug that made them all want to sing and dance and laugh...

Suddenly Andromeda bumped into someone and managed to send him flat on his back into the grass. It was Ted. "Oh, hello! I am sorry!" Her cheeks were red as she helped him up. Why did she always have to be so clumsy?

But she was reassured as Ted just laughed. "That's okay. Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes, I did. Very much. You?"

He cringed slightly. "It was fine, but I am afraid I lost some galleons I had put on Spain. But I suppose it was worth it."

Andromeda looked into his blue eyes. They were warm and sparkling. Suddenly, she just felt like she couldn't keep it in anymore. This was the sort of night when everything was possible. She couldn't let it go to waste.

"Should we get some honey beer?" she asked him, indicating a stand.

He watched her closely. "If you like," he said.

Andromeda nodded and he smiled. They got two drinks and settled down in the grass, watching the crowd silently.

"Have you had a good summer?" Ted asked.

"No," Andromeda admitted.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "We have been travelling a lot. We have been to South America and Greece. We have done a lot of things." Slowly, she raised her head, meeting his gaze. "But I haven't been able to enjoy it. I have felt like something is missing. And still, it's my own fault that I lost it."

Ted sighed deeply. He reached for her hand. "Andromeda..."

They were interrupted as they suddenly saw a great shining lighting up the air, right in front of them. It was like a great ball of fire. Suddenly, there was an explosion that sent them both to the ground. The happy cheers from the camp changed into screams of terror and panic.

"Oh, Merlin, what was that?" whispered Andromeda in shock as she tried to get to her feet.

Ted didn't answer. He was staring towards the camp. The explosion seemed to have divided the fire ball into smaller streaks of fire that were running around the grass, like wheels. They saw people from the ministry of magic trying to restore order. But there were also other people. They wore black hoods and somehow they seemed to control the fires.

That did not mean that they tried to spare the people around them, though. People were running for their lives away from the wheels of death that seemed to be spreading everywhere. The camp had turned into chaos. One of the wheels suddenly changed direction and it rolled towards Andromeda and Ted.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Ted started running, but Andromeda just shook her head. Her legs shivered as she started heading in the direction of the camp

"Andromeda!" Ted grabbed her arm and tried to pull her with him, but she struggled to break free.

The light of the fire brought tears to Andromeda's eyes. "No, I can't!" she cried. "My sisters...!"

"You can't go back there!"

"I must!"

Once again, she tried to run for the camp, but Ted wrenched her back, holding her tight. "There is nothing you can do for them. We must get away!"

Finally, Andromeda was forced to realize that he was right. Looking desperately at the burning camp, she turned away and ran with him, along with other frightened wizards and witches who had managed to get out of the trap.

When they had reached the hill that led towards the small lake, they stopped and looked back. By now, it looked like the streaks of fire were reaching for the sky, like giant flames.

"Andromeda!" Sirius came running, along with his friends, looking tousled and dirty. Apparently, he had forgotten that they were enemies for the time and hugged her tightly, hard enough to crack her ribs.

Andromeda broke away. "Sirius! Have you seen Narcissa!? Or Bella!?"

He glanced back towards the camp, biting his lip tightly. "They are probably with your parents. Come, run for the lake! Peter, James, Remus, this way!"

But Potter didn't follow. His face was pale as he watched a girl who had been trapped between two of the wheels of fire. _"Lily!" _Not caring about the danger, he ran towards her.

The panicked girl discovered him. "James!"

"_Aqua!" _bellowed Potter and the force behind his spell created a small opening in the fire. Lily managed to jump through. Potter grabbed her by the arm and they ran along with the others, towards the lake.

Once they stopped, she broke away from him, slapping him hard across the face. "You stupid fool! Why did you do that?"

Potter stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why what? I just saved you from being incinerated!"

Lily just shook her head, speaking rapidly. "Oh, Merlin, that is just like you, Potter! You with that big, fat, arrogant head of yours! You just had to jump in and play the hero, didn't you?"

Potter was looking angry and shocked at the same time. "Excuse me? You don't have to smother me with your gratitude!"

"Gratitude! I didn't threaten you with my wand to risk your bloody life!" Lily pounded angrily against his chest. "You are such a stupid, brainless, overconfident..." And then she suddenly broke down in sobs. She fell against Potter's shoulder, wailing loudly. He looked even more stunned, but then his arms went around her form, holding her tight.

Remus, Peter and Sirius were staring at them with a look of shock clearly painted over their faces. James seemed to have managed to do the impossible.

Andromeda and Ted were not watching. They had turned to look back over the camp, where screams and cries could still be heard. But the streaks of fire had somehow gathered, forming a pattern over the lawn. Andromeda watched it and realized that they were making a sentence of letters.

She squinted as she slowly put the flaming words together. "_Ego sum... Lord Voldemort_. What does that mean?" she asked Ted in confusion.

"It's Latin," he said in confusion. "I used to study it in the Muggle school when I was younger. It means I am Lord... Death... deathflight, or something like that."

Andromeda shook her head in absolute confusion. She had no idea what that was supposed to tell her. Who was it directed to. And what sort of creature was this Lord Deathflight? But before she could ask anything more, the pattern of fire suddenly changed, spelling a new sentence.

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

Ted watched the pattern and his face hardened. "It says that _the pure shall rule_."

Another explosion was heard and everyone cried out in panic, even if they were safe by the lake. A chorus of voices were heard, chanting _"Morsmordre!" _Suddenly, the sentence was dissolved and an image took its place. It looked like a huge skull with a long, flaming snake slithering out of its mouth.

Everyone stared in horror at the unfamiliar picture. No one knew what it signified and yet it was enough to frighten everyone. Andromeda felt a wave of nausea. She didn't know what had just happened or what was going to happen. Her sisters could be dead. Her parents could be dead. She didn't even know whether she would live for another hour, another minute. Suddenly, she realized how precious life was.

Instinctively, she turned to the young man by her side. "Ted," she started quickly, talking so rapidly that she almost tripped on the words. She had to tell him now or it might be too late. "I don't know what is happening here or what is going to happen, but I just... I just need you to know that I was such an idiot...for thinking that your blood made any difference."

She quickly grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly. "I thought that if I kept away, I would forget about you. But I couldn't. I _can't_. I shouldn't have cared about what anyone would think. Not even my family. Because I really wanted to be with you. I really _want _to be with you..."

Ted looked slightly stunned. Then he smiled slightly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We better make use of whatever time we have left then."

His lips found her mouth, kissing her hard. Andromeda's arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. In that moment, she forgot everything. She was only aware of the fact that she was alive and that this boy was with her. Her head sank down against his shoulder and they held each other tightly. From that moment, she knew that there was no turning back.

Finally, she pulled away, slightly dazed. Ted kept watching her closely and he didn't let go of her waist. Andromeda suddenly discovered that Sirius was watching them. His face was resolute.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Fine." He indicated the camp, where most of the screams had silenced. "Things seem to have calmed down over there. I think we should go and see what we can do."

He gave them a long glance before turning towards his friends. James Potter and Lily Evans were kissing each other deeply and seemed to have no intention of ever letting go. Sirius quietly turned on his heel, wandering back towards the camp.

* * *

"Narcissa?"

The blonde girl flinched and turned around, but let out a deep sigh of relief as she realized that she was standing face to face with her betrothed. Fortunately, the Black's tents had been spared by the fire and she had returned to them as quickly as possible to see if he would meet her there like he had promised.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you. I saw you running away from the camp..."

"I am fine," he assured her. "And so is Andromeda. She was with me. We hid by the lake. What about you?"

"I am all right," she said. "Me and my parents ran out from the other side. But it was a bit strange actually... One of the fire wheels came towards us, but it didn't seem to touch us. It was like there was some spell on it that kept it away. Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know. I know there are some mad people out there, but _this..." _Sirius grimly shook his head. "Let's hope the ministry can find the bastards and send them straight to Azkaban."

"Leave that to the Aurors. Now come inside." She grabbed his hand, pulling him inside the tent. "We can still end the night like we had planned, can't we?" She pulled him with her, towards the back space of the tent, where the bedrooms were placed. It was strange, but after what had happened, she found that she longed for him even more than ever. It could be their only chance.

But to her surprise, Sirius stopped. He wouldn't go along. "No," he said firmly. "I can't do this," he clarified, seeing her look of surprise.

Narcissa bit her lip, looking disappointed. "You have changed your mind then? You don't want to anymore? Maybe this isn't the right time?"

"No, I... I mean, I... Yes. I have changed my mind. I can't do this anymore, Narcissa. I just can't go on pretending."

"Pretending?" She stared at him.

Sirius sighed, pulling a hand through his hair looking pained. "I can't go on pretending that I am in love with you. You deserve better than that. After tonight, I have realized that life is too short for games."

Narcissa's face had become ghostly pale.

"Please don't hate me for this," he pleaded. "I like you, Cissy, I really do. You are beautiful and sweet and caring. You have so many good sides and I care so much for you." He sighed deeply. "I just can't marry you," he said quietly.

Narcissa bit her lip, swallowing tightly. "Go," she said, her voice choked, but still controlled. "Get out."

"Please..." He took a step towards her, reaching out his hand. "At least let me explain..."

But she slapped his hand away with a force that immediately made him stop. "Get out I said," she repeated in a hiss that was almost desperate.

He sighed as he realized that there was nothing else to do. He had made his decision. Silently, he turned and walked out of the tent that belonged to the ancient and most noble house of Black.

* * *

Sheltered by a tent that was only spoiled by half, Bellatrix pulled her hood down. Her dark eyes were glittering as she stared at the sky where the dark mark was still clearly showing, painted by flames.

_It is so beautiful, _she thought. _And it is a symbol to everyone what we stand for. It symbolizes our power. Our strength. _

She whirled around as she heard steps behind her. If she was discovered, she would be forced to obliviate them. To her relief, it was the Lestrange brothers who were coming towards her over the muddy field.

She smiled at them. "Hello, boys. Not a bad night's work, was it?"

"My lord has talked to us," said Rabastan abruptly.

Bellatrix frowned. "About what."

The brother's exchanged a look, before Rudolphus spoke up. "Me and my brother intended to have a duel tonight after the mission was done. We would fight for the right to your hand." He indicated his wand by his belt. "But the lord says that he doesn't want his followers to fight amongst themselves. He said that the honour of choosing belonged to you."

Bellatrix was quiet and Rabastan continued. "So, it's all up to you, my lady. We have both sworn to the lord that we will accept your decision, no matter what. Will you make the choice, or do we have to fight a duel against the Lord's wishes?"

Bellatrix glanced towards the mark on the sky, then she turned back to the Lestranges, smiling widely. "No duel is necessary," she assured them. "Besides, I have already made my choice."


	13. Chapter 13 A Black betrothal

**Chapter 13 – A Black betrothal **

_September 1976_

Cygnus Black poured the expensive champagne into five high glasses and handed them out to his family. He put on his most amiable smile as he turned to his wife who was standing next to him. "Well, my dear, I guess we can start celebrating a little in advance." He raised his glass. "To our beautiful and talented daughter and her future marriage!"

"Her future marriage to a respectable and proud wizard of the right blood," his wife added, smiling brightly.

Their daughters were standing in front of them, wearing elegant dress-robes. It was the last day of the summer; the following morning it would be time for Andromeda and Narcissa to return to Hogwarts. The family were having a private drink in their drawing room before the real events would take place. It was the night of Bellatrix's betrothal feast that would be held at 12 Grimmauld place, hosted by her aunt and uncle.

Bellatrix laughed and raised her own glass. "Thank you, dear mother and father. I am glad to make my family happy." Andromeda raised her glass and mumbled something polite that seemed fitting. Narcissa drank silently from her glass, saying nothing.

"You two will have to make an effort if you want to match your sister," Cygnus warned his two younger daughters. "A Lestrange is a husband most young witches can only dream about, pureblood or not."

His wife glared at him and he blushed fiercely as he glanced at Narcissa and realized that his comment had been quite insensitive. But of course that was not something he was allowed to admit. Narcissa seemed like she hadn't even heard him.

Andromeda cleared her throat. "Well, excuse me for saying this, but I thought the point of an engagement feast was that both the bride and groom would be present. Yet I don't see your future husband?"

"Oh." Bellatrix made a dismissive gesture. "He said he would be late, but I suppose he will show up at Aunt Walburga's." She did not sound particularly disappointed.

"Of course he will come," smiled Druella Black. "How could he keep away from his fiancée?"

Bellatrix chuckled confidently as she drank some more champagne. Andromeda glanced thoughtfully at her sister. She would never forget her shock the day Bellatrix had finally dropped the bomb. The shock and horror of the World Cup terror had barely passed when her sister had flaunted herself with a ring of diamonds and emeralds, declaring that she was going to be Mrs. Rudolphus Lestrange.

Andromeda had stared at her sister, feeling like the floor was floating away beneath her feet. "_You must be joking," _she had whispered. "_For Merlin's sake; _tell _me you are joking!"_

Bellatrix had simply showed off her elegant hand, wearing the ring. _"What more proof do you need?" _

"_But... but him!? You have never liked the Lestranges. You always thought he was completely dull and stupid!"_

Bellatrix had just shrugged. _"I suppose I still do. What does that have to do with anything?" _

"_Bella... Come on..." _Andromeda had shaken her head, struggling to bring some sense into the absurd conversation. _"I know you have a... practical way of looking at things, but this is just madness! Why would you marry a man you don't even like?"_

"_Because he has got what I need," _snapped Bellatrix impatiently. _"He is rich and influential and he has got the right blood. Besides, he will allow me to get away from home." _She glanced around in disgust at their parent's elegant house. _"If you think I would to spend the rest of my life as mother and father's little house elf, you are dead wrong." _

"_Who says you have to stay here? You talk like this was the eighteenth century! You can get a place of your own, you can study, get a job... You don't have to marry unless you want to..." _Andromeda had stopped as she caught the look on her sister's face.

Bellatrix had a sad little smile over her lips and she shook her head, as if Andromeda had been a baby who couldn't possibly understand the ways of the grown world. _"Andromeda, I wonder when you will finally begin to see what family you have been born to. I am afraid you will have a brutal awakening some day."_

As the Blacks were pulling on their cloaks to walk over to their aunt and uncle's house, Andromeda glanced at her sisters. Bellatrix seemed to be in a cheerful mood, but Andromeda still couldn't help feeling an ache inside as she watched the heavy ring on her finger. As for Narcissa, she pulled on her clothes without protesting, but her face suggested that she was not really present.

Andromeda didn't know who she was most worried about.

* * *

They were well-received at number 12 Grimmauld Place. The clan of Black had gathered early and were served a new round of drinks from the house elves. They were also forced to listen to a new speech, this time from their uncle Orion. He talked about the great hope in the future pureblood generations and the importance of making great alliances, before they were finally allowed to toast and drink.

"So," Aunt Walburga finally interrupted her husband. "Have you heard the latest news?" She tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet at the table. After three weeks, the horror at the World Cup was still on the first page. Andromeda shuddered as she watched the moving picture of the skull with the snake coming out of its mouth.

"Apparently, the Austrian ministry are going to call in some international aurors in order to find this Lord Valdemar or whatever he was called..."

"Voldemort, mother," corrected Regulus.

"Yes, yes." His mother made a dismissive gesture. "After what I hear, the ministry in Austria is even more incompetent than the British one, if such a thing is possible. It is not surprising that they need some help from outside."

"They must find this man in order to clean their own reputation," her brother Cygnus pointed out. "That terror attack was a great embarrassment to them, especially since so many people were killed or hurt."

"I really don't know why they should bother," said Regulus. "After what I understand, those fire wheels didn't hurt purebloods. It certainly had no effect on me. The ministry should have better things to do than worrying about who killed some mudbloods."

Andromeda tensed, but before she could open her mouth, her aunt interrupted her son. "Dear Regulus, we all know how devoted you are. But this is no time to talk about politics. This is my darling niece's betrothal feast." She raised her glass to Bellatrix. "You'll be the loveliest bride in the world, my dear."

Narcissa flinched slightly. She probably remembered that Aunt Walburga had told her the same thing just a few months ago.

The Rosier clan soon poured in, among them Regulus good friend Evan Rosier. Andromeda noticed that he peered suspiciously at her. Apparently he had not forgotten their meeting in Hogsmeade a few months ago, even if Regulus had loudly assured his friends that Andromeda had "chosen to walk the right path." Bellatrix would probably have twisted his neck off if he hadn't. When she was in the right mood, she could be a very protective sister.

At their aunt's insistence, Andromeda and Narcissa were forced to have a dance with Evan and Regulus. Andromeda was not enthusiastic and Narcissa was moving like an insomniac. Bellatrix fiancé did not show up and finally Aunt Walburga suggested that they should start eating. Once again, Bellatrix did not at all seem very disappointed. They settled down beneath the lamps of crystal in the giant dining room.

As the host and the "man" of the family, Uncle Orion sat down by the main end of the table. His wife sat to his right and Regulus at his left, the place that was reserved for his oldest son.

Andromeda frowned and opened her mouth without thinking. "But shouldn't Sirius be sitting..." Then she remembered herself and wished that she could have bitten her tongue off. The entire hall silenced and everyone stared at her. Bellatrix gave her a look that could kill. Narcissa had turned white and Andromeda suddenly felt the desire to throw herself out of the window.

Aunt Walburga's lips were formed into a narrow line. "We don't know anyone answering to that name."

"_No one," _hissed Regulus, glaring furiously at his cousin. Uncle Orion looked miserable.

Andromeda swallowed tightly and managed to clear her throat. "I am sorry," she said in a low voice.

Aunt Walburga nodded shortly. "Serve the dinner!" she ordered her house-elves that came running into the hall on their short legs, carrying plates for every guest.

But Narcissa looked down at the Russian caviar on her plate without any interest. Suddenly, she stood from her chair. "I am so sorry, but I am afraid I am not feeling very well," she said in a controlled tone of voice. "Will you excuse me? Aunt? Uncle? Bellatrix?"

They all nodded and she threw her napkin aside and ran out of the dining room. Andromeda, feeling terrible for her blunder, wanted to run after her, but she was stopped by Bellatrix, who put her hand on her arm and held on to her. "She wants to be alone. Just let her go."

"But I should..."

"No excuses will help. Besides, we don't want to make a scene out of this. _Sit down!" _

Andromeda obeyed her sister, but she had to close her fist tightly to keep herself in control. A lump in her throat was dangerously growing. She didn't have the energy to listen as her parents, aunts and uncles continued to make lengthy speeches about Bellatrix and her great and pure match.

She realized that she was a fool. She really should have known better that letting that name slip. She had known that it would be banned ever since the day after the World Cup when she had heard Sirius explain to his parents and to her own that he was not going to marry Narcissa. She had known when she had seen Narcissa's pale, stiff face.

And even if she hadn't known, she would have found out as soon as she entered Grimmauld Place and saw the tapestry, where the entire Black family line was embroidered. Where Sirius name had once been, there was only an empty, black hole now. His parents had disowned him. He wasn't their son anymore. He no longer existed.

She knew, because Sirius had come to see her a few days ago. Andromeda had been coming out of her parents' house, heading for the Diagon Alley where she intended to buy some school books, when she had been pulled in behind one of the hedges outside the garden. Sirius had been waiting for her and when she saw the look in his face, she just couldn't turn away.

"_I was hoping I could talk to Narcissa," he said, looking nervous and guilty. "But..."_

"_Not a good idea," Andromeda told him immediately. She knew that if he went inside the house, he would be a dead man. The only question would be whether her father, her mother, or Bellatrix killed him first. _

"_I never wanted to hurt her, Andromeda. You must believe me. But I couldn't marry her."_

"_I know," answered Andromeda. Seeing his surprised face, she sighed. "It's my fault too really. It was me who forced you to give it a chance in the first place..."_

"_Andromeda." Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder. "You never forced me to anything. It was my decision. I have to start taking responsibility for my actions." _

"_Where are you staying?" she asked him. _

"_At the Potter's. Hopefully I can get a place of my own when I leave school." _

_She nodded quietly, feeling strangely empty inside. The Christmases would be so dull without Sirius, the family dinners would be strangely silent without him and his stupid practical jokes and his rebellion against his parents._

_He looked seriously at her. "Apart from Narcissa, you are the only one I care about in the family, Andromeda. Will you stop talking to me too?"_

_She was about to smile wryly and point out that they had barely talked to each other at all in months, but seeing the look on his face, she realized that it was not the right time for jokes. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I understand what you did, but she is my sister. She..."_

"_I know," he sighed, pulling a hand through his dark hair. "She comes first." He looked closely at her. "Just as long as you won't hate me."_

_Then Andromeda had just smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Never." _

"Rudoplhus!"

Andromeda was pulled out of her thoughts as the house elves showed Bellatrix's fiancé into the dining room. He wore elegant dress robes that flattered his heavy form. With his hair pulled away from his face, he was actually looking rather handsome. Bellatrix had probably done her best to style him since the betrothal. He apologized for being late, saying that there had been a terrible storm over the English channel that had made it difficult to apparate.

"You are forgiven," Bellatrix assured him as she walked up to kiss his cheek. She placed her arm around his neck, showing him off to her family. "Isn't this a fine fiancé I have landed for myself?"

"Indeed you have my dear," said Cygnus Black as he hurried to shake hands with his future son in law. He made some lame joke about his relief to finally have another man in the family, after being stuck with four females. Rudolphus laughed politely, but Bellatrix rewarded her father with a glare.

Druella and Walburga almost tripped over each other as they raced to kiss the cheeks of the future groom. Druella made it first. She planted wet kisses all over the poor man's face and loudly declared that he was now a true son of the family.

"But where is your brother?" asked aunt Walburga. "I thought he would be coming as well."

Rudolphus squirmed. "Ah... he wanted to. But it seems like something came up."

"Well, he must come to the wedding," said Bellatrix cheerfully. "I expect him to be the best man."

Regulus also came to shake Rudolphus hand and talked about his great joy to have such a respectable, pure-blood wizard in his family. The Rosier clan attacked him as well, shaking his hands and showering him with kisses. They sat down by the table again and continued their meal. Rudolphus and Bellatrix sat next to each other and drank from the same goblet.

Andromeda watched them both quietly. They were both shining with joy. But no one could see that while Rudolphus smile was sincere, Bellatrix happy face was a stiff mask. No one except Andromeda.

She was grateful that everyone was focusing their attentions on the betrothed couple. That gave her the opportunity to shrink into the background without being disturbed in her thoughts.

* * *

"Narcissa? Won't you open the door? Please?"

"I am not feeling well, Andromeda. Just leave me alone."

Andromeda sighed deeply. "Look, I am really sorry about what I said. I really put my foot in my mouth. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"I've already told you; it's all right," Narcissa's voice was cold from inside her room. "I don't care about it. Can you please go now?"

"But..."

"Andromeda, please. Just get to bed. We need to get up early to catch the train tomorrow, you know that. I am fine."

Andromeda reluctantly turned away from the door, feeling miserable. She noticed that Bellatrix was standing quietly behind her, with a frown over her face. She had come back into the house after kissing her betrothed goodbye. She was still wearing her lovely dress robes.

"She won't talk to me," said Andromeda gloomily.

"Then you should leave her alone."

"How could I do that? I feel horrible about what I said and I hate the thought of her feeling bad because of me..."

"Don't be stupid, Andromeda. This has nothing to do with you." She pushed Andromeda aside and knocked the door. "Narcissa? It's Bellatrix. Andromeda and I are a bit worried about you. Won't you open?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Please, can't you just let me be?" Narcissa sounded weary.

"If that's what you want," said Bellatrix. Andromeda wanted to protest, but Bellatrix took her firmly by the arm and led her away. They went to Bellatrix's room instead.

"I don't know what is happening to her," Andromeda sighed as she slumped down on her sister's bed. "How long will this go on?"

She remembered Bellatrix's reaction to her break-up with Lucius. She had thought her sister's anger and fury had been strange. But at least Bellatrix had showed emotion. Narcissa's reaction to her ended betrothal was no reaction at all. She seemed completely cold. No tears, no tantrums, no curses whatsoever. She had been wearing a flat mask ever since that unfortunate World Cup night.

She would not even confide in her sisters. She would not let them hold her or comfort her or even talk to her. When they were concerned, she just responded that she was fine in a completely indifferent voice. It was almost frightening.

"She will get over it," said Bellatrix as she pulled off her elegant earrings that Rudolphus had given her to celebrate their betrothal. "Sooner or later she will come to her senses. She will realize that she is better off without him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She is a Black. She must be strong."

"Perhaps she does," sighed Andromeda. "But it will still be hard when we get back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He will be so closely by... It will be difficult to avoid him." She raised her head and gave Bellatrix a smile. "And we won't have any big sister to back us up."

"No, that's right," agreed Bellatrix, laughing. "This year, you will have to face that responsibility. And it's not just Narcissa. You better keep an eye on Regulus and Evan as well."

Andromeda frowned. "It will be strange. When I think about us going back to Scotland, to Hogwarts, to our dormitory... And you will not be with us. It won't be the same."

"Well, I admit I am going to miss the dreary old castle a bit. But don't you worry. I will come and visit and make sure you behave properly even when I am not there. Whenever I have time away from my wedding preparations."

"Ah, yes," nodded Andromeda. "Wedding preparations..." She looked sadly at her sister.

Bellatrix threw a pillow on her. "Don't look at me like that! I am not facing a lifetime in Azkaban. Off to bed with you now."

Andromeda left to go to her own room. She did not feel very good. Even though she tried to tell herself that her sisters were grown, she couldn't shake off her concerns. And then there was Sirius. Whenever she thought about him, she felt a confusing mix of anger, guilt and sadness.

But as she entered her room, she couldn't possibly continue feeling bad. She remembered that there would be other things waiting for her at Hogwarts. She quickly prepared for the night and pulled on her nightgown. When she was safe in her bed, she reached her hand in under the pillow pulling out a letter.

She didn't know how many times she had read it since it had arrived with a small, grey owl some nights ago, but she still kept reading it. Every time, she felt a wave of warmth and excitement inside her.

_Dear Andromeda!_

_I know I probably shouldn't be writing to you, but I feel that if I don't I will go mad. Or at least more mad than I already am. So to hell with the consequences. I feel like I am living inside a song that makes me do the most insane things completely without reason. I keep thinking about you all the time and I remember you in my mind: the way you look and the sound of your voice. When I think about the terrors at the World Cup I feel horrible, because I loved that night. Despite everything, it was the best night of my life. I long for you and I can't wait to see you again, talk to you and touch you. I am counting the days until school starts again. My parents think I have gone crazy, but I don't care. All I care about is you. I hope everything is all right with you and your family and that you remember that I am yours. _

_Ted_

Andromeda smiled as she put the letter back under the pillow and put the candles out. It had really been a strange summer. Bellatrix was engaged, Narcissa was heartbroken and Andromeda... Andromeda was in love.


	14. Chapter 14 Madame Lestrange

**Chapter 14 – Madame Lestrange **

_October 1976_

Andromeda carefully stepped into the head master's office and closed the door behind her. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Albs Dumbledore raised his head from some parchments on his desk. His eyes watched her friendly, from somewhere inside his greyish beard. "Ah, Andromeda. Come in and sit down please." He gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

"I understand that you had a request?" he said as he searched through the stacks of parchment. "You are asking for special permission to leave the school next weekend at Halloween along with your sister Narcissa and your cousins Regulus Black and Evan Rosier? Is it a family gathering?"

"Yes, sir," answered Andromeda politely. "My oldest sister is getting married in France and she expects us to be there. There is no problem I hope?"

"No, not at all," said Dumbledore and pulled out the documents he had been searching for. "Your mother has sent certificates for you all. It would be far from me to keep you from attending Bellatrix's wedding. Wish her joy from me."

"I will, sir," Andromeda assured him. But when she made a move to get up from the chair, she realized that the head master was watching her with a frown over his forehead. "Was there something else?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Yes, actually there was. I am not sure if you are the right person to talk to, but with your sister out of school, you are the head of the Black clan at this school right now, unless I am wrong?"

Andromeda squirmed. Being the middle sister, she didn't feel comfortable in the leading position, not like Bellatrix. "That's right, I suppose... What is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you did not ask that I give leave to your cousin Sirius as well. There seems to be a certain... distance between him and the rest of your family."

Dumbledore's voice was flat without a hint of accusation and yet Andromeda couldn't help feeling guilty. "Sirius has... cut the ties with his family."

"Has he? Or did they cut the ties with him?"

Andromeda bit her lip. "He refused to live the way his parents expected him to."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "So he was cut off because he chose another way? Is it better to sneak and go behind other people's backs?"

Why did he have to ask her this? Why would he let her carry the responsibility for what her family had done? How could he possibly know what it was like to have two conflicting loyalties? "I didn't make the rules, sir."

"I know you didn't, Andromeda. I am just asking for your opinion. Sirius is given the cold shoulder by his family because he wouldn't follow their lead. Maybe he was being selfish? Or maybe he wasn't? What do you think?"

"I... I am not sure, sir," stuttered Andromeda, feeling horrible. "We are not quite like other families. We have a history, you know. But it doesn't seem to be very important to Sirius. Anyway, I can't bring him to the wedding. Besides, he wouldn't want to go. They would eat him alive. And my younger sister... well, she wouldn't like it either."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I understand. To tell you the truth, I am a bit worried about Narcissa as well. I have observed her lately and it seems like she is wandering around in her own world. Professor Slughorn tells me that her grades are suffering."

"I know," mumbled Andromeda feeling guiltier than ever. "She is not quite well at the time. I'll try to have a talk with her, I promise."

"You are her sister, Andromeda, but not her mother," said Dumbledore gently. "Have you considered talking to your parents about this?"

"My parents..." Andromeda almost wanted to laugh at the headmaster, as disrespectful as it might be. Did he not know what her parents were like? Didn't he know that their children were pieces in a game to them? "There is probably not much they could do, sir," she said honestly.

He nodded slowly. "Very well. Then let's hope Narcissa can find her way out of this on her own or I might have to take some measures."

"I understand, sir. Thank you, sir." Andromeda stood up and headed for the door when Dumbledore called out her name. Reluctantly, she stopped and turned back.

The headmaster approached her slowly. The look in his face was compassionate, but his eyes were piercing. Suddenly, she felt uneasy. Did he know something? He might, she realized. He always seemed to know what went on in his school, practically before it had even happened. He wasn't a gossip, he just knew.

"Andromeda," he said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. "When I see you, I see someone who is torn. And I fear that it will only get worse. But you are all still a family, always remember that. Two Blacks fighting won't improve anything. And secrets and lies are not the best way to solve anything."

* * *

The day was grey and foggy and a light rain was drumming against the windows in the castle. It was not an ideal day for travelling, but it didn't matter. The wedding wouldn't wait for them.

"Are we ready to go then?" asked Narcissa in the listless and suffering voice she had used for the last few months, as if every word she said brought her closer to the grave.

Andromeda put her suitcase down by the door. "Have you got everything? All the wedding presents?"

"Yes."

Andromeda wrinkled her nose at the weather outside. "It's too bad that we need to put up with this rain. Do you think we should bring the magic umbrella?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Should we go?" Narcissa made a move towards the door.

"No," said Andromeda, looking sharply at her sister. Suddenly she felt like she had taken all she could stand. She had put up with Narcissa's gloomy looks, her stoned face and her cold lack of emotion for almost two months since they came back to Hogwarts. She had tried to treat her sister with compassion and sympathy since she knew that she was distraught and unhappy. Nothing had helped and Narcissa had only closed herself deeper inside her shell. But not today.

"Listen to me, Narcissa," Andromeda started firmly. "I know you are hurt and I know you feel horrible even if you prefer to stick your head into the sand and pretend like nothing has happened." When Narcissa opened her mouth to protest, she raised her and to silence her. "But right now it doesn't matter. You can't go on like this. Not for this holiday. It is Bellatrix's wedding. And no matter what complete oaf she is dragging to the altar, we owe her something. You can't behave like this when we get to France, do you understand? For Bella's sake."

Narcissa glared quietly at her sister's determined face. Finally, she sighed and shrugged. "I... I won't. I promise."

"Good," said Andromeda and indicated the door. "Then let's go. Evan and Regulus are waiting downstairs."

Their cousins were both looking eager and excited as Andromeda and Narcissa came down the stairs. They were going to walk down to Hogsmeade where their parents would pick them up.

"There you are girls!" said Regulus. "Let's get going!"

As they walked out through the gate together, Andromeda caught something out of the corner of her eye. Sirius was standing slightly hidden behind a statue with his friends. The others were talking, but he was looking straight at her and her sister. His face didn't reveal anything, but there was something in his eyes that made Andromeda unable to look at him. She turned away and followed the others.

* * *

The bride was ready. The dress in silky white with green ribbons fitted her slim body perfectly and left her pale shoulders bare. A silver necklace hung around the slender pillar of her neck with a single green emerald. Her hair was pulled away from her dramatic features and pinned up on her skull with a comb of silver. A few raven curls were allowed to flow freely against her back.

Andromeda watched her sister with the shadow of a smile over her face. "You look beautiful."

Bellatrix smiled and shrugged. "Thank you. You only do it once so it should be worth some effort – or so I've heard." Her tone of voice suggested that the wedding was some kind of ordeal she needed to overcome.

Andromeda quietly moved closer to her. They were in the dressing room at Chateaux Lestrange. Their mother and the other women had left them to join the other guests in the main hall where the ceremony would take place. "I heard you are going to Italy on your honey moon?" she said.

"Yes, to Venice," nodded Bellatrix. "Not exactly original, but what could you expect?" She dismissed her future husband with a gesture from her hand. "Anyway, we will be back here in a couple of weeks. I could use some relaxation after all these endless preparations."

Andromeda frowned. "Will you be staying here?"

"This is Rudolphus' home, isn't it?" said Bellatrix as she made sure that her earrings were properly fastened. "But of course he has got a house in Cornwall too. And we have talked about getting a flat in London."

"You should do that," mumbled Andromeda

Bellatrix raised her head and looked at her sister in amusement. Andromeda did not look happy. As a matter of fact, she looked almost miserable. "Why? Are you going to miss me so much?"

Andromeda shrugged sadly, like she didn't know what to say. "It would be nice to know where you are so I could..."

"Andromeda!" Bellatrix sighed deeply and grabbed her younger sister's shoulder, shaking her lightly. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is my choice? I am not going to be unhappy or miserable. So stop worrying and start looking for a husband of your own instead. Believe me, it's not that hard."

Andromeda shook her head, fervently. "I am not worrying, I just... I just wanted to say that if you would ever need me... If there is anything I can do..." Her voice broke and when she raised her head, she had tears in her hazel eyes.

"Andromeda..." Bellatrix sighed as she pulled her sister into a hug. As annoying as Andromeda's silly sensitivities could be, she also found them strangely moving sometimes.

"I just love you, Bella," mumbled Andromeda throatily against her shoulder. "I love you so much and if you should ever be hurt, I'd..."

Bellatrix pulled back and shook her head in amusement. "It's Rudolphus Lestrange we are talking about here. I could eat him for breakfast. I will have him safely wrapped around my little finger. There is nothing for you to cry for."

She pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping Andromeda's eyes. "No more tears," she commanded her. "You are a Black and besides, it's not good for your makeup."

Andromeda chuckled and blew her nose like a strangled goose. "Is there any time when looks aren't important to you?"

"No," smiled Bellatrix.

They were interrupted as Narcissa stepped in. Like Andromeda, she was wearing a simple dress in light green with a garland of autumn flowers in her hair. She looked surprised to see her sisters in such an affectionate position. "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude..." she started, but Bellatrix waved at her to come in. "The guests are gathering in the hall. Mr. Lestrange is waiting for his bride."

"A little waiting is good for him," grinned Bellatrix. She turned away to the mirror, checking her dress and appearance one last time. Finally, she turned back, reaching her arms out. "Are you going to wish me good luck, sisters?"

Narcissa hurried up to hug her oldest sister tightly. "Good luck Bella. You and your husband will be a pride to the wizard world."

Andromeda managed a smile and clutched her hand. "Good luck. I really hope you'll be happy."

Bellatrix smiled at them both. "Well, let's go and face the enemy then."

* * *

"And let us all make a toast to this splendid woman who will stand by my side on my journey through life!" shouted Rudolphus Lestrange, raising his goblet of wine. Every one in the dining hall followed his example, even Andromeda, though she was not very enthusiastic about it. The wine tasted acid in her mouth, just like the delicious wedding meal.

Rudolphus sat down again, somewhat dazed and received a kiss from his new wife. The ceremony had been finished quickly and before she knew it, her sister had become a Lestrange. Arm, in arm, the wedding couple had received the cheers from the guests that were gathered in the hall, the pure and inbred aristocracy of the wizard world. Not a single fanatic nutcase had been left out.

Their mother had been crying with joy and their father looked like he would bust with pride. Rudolphus' brother, the best man Rabastan, had looked like his life was over. Bellatrix had been smiling and waving graciously and Andromeda didn't miss the looks of triumph she had given Lucius Malfoy, who was also present. Andromeda thought they could have done well without him, but he was, after all, a friend of both the Blacks and the Lestranges.

By now, they were all gathered in the dining room, which was beautifully decorated in autumn colours. Two banners were hanging on opposite sides of the walls. One of them had the Black motto written upon it: _Tojours pure _and the other had the Lestrange words, _pureté et fierté: _purity and pride.

Two families had now become one. Or at least that was what her father Cygnus said as he stood from his chair and prepared to offer yet another long and sleep-inducing speech. Andromeda glanced around the room. Lucius Malfoy had a wine goblet in his hand and listened with a flat, somewhat uninterested face. If Bellatrix had hoped to make him jealous, she seemed to have failed.

Rabastan Lestrange on the other hand was clearly bothered. He had already had too much too drink and was starting to get sappy and rambling. He had tears in his eyes when he watched the newly wedded couple, who were sitting close to each other, constantly smiling and sharing the same cup of wine.

Sometimes, Andromeda felt like crying too. But she realized that she couldn't break down in front of everyone. Besides, it would be silly. Bellatrix had been right. It had been her choice and there probably wasn't much to worry about. Rudolphus might not be a Prince Charming, but nor was he wicked or cruel. He would probably spoil Bellatrix rotten, but he wouldn't hurt her. Andromeda was not sure that Bellatrix would be happy though, but that was not something she could meddle into.

No, she probably had better reasons to be concerned for the younger of her two sisters. Andromeda's eyes roamed to the other end of the table, towards Narcissa who was engaged in a conversation with one of their Rosier cousins. Seeing that she was smiling and trying to look happy, like Andromeda had ordered her, was actually even sadder than the gloomy face she usually displayed these days.

She just didn't know what she was going to do to help her sister. She was at her wits' end. She remembered what Dumbledore had said about her grades. It had been more than two months. Was she ever going to recover? Sometimes when Andromeda looked at her sister, she wanted to put a killing curse on Sirius. But still, she knew that it wasn't really his fault. And that made her feel guilty.

And sometimes it was very difficult to think about Narcissa, or Sirius, or anyone else for that matter. Andromeda's mind was constantly filled with other things. It was difficult to hide that she, despite everything, was having the best time of her life. Love was a selfish thing, she guessed.

Even here in the crowded hall, she could see his face before her. They had met behind a hedge at the school yard, in secret as always, before she left for France. The feeling of his warm lips and his strong, vivant body against hers was still fresh in her mind.

"_We shouldn't be doing this I suppose. What is happening to us? What have you done to me?"_

She couldn't hold back a smile. She smiled often these days and completely unexpectedly.

* * *

Narcissa was standing in a corner of the ballroom. Naturally, Bellatrix had opened the dance with her new husband. He was not a particularly gifted dancer but his wife made up for his mistakes. Despite her long, heavy dress, she moved smoothly and gracefully and the smile on her face was enchanting. Her beauty was radiating and she was the centre of attention to everyone in the room. Her new husband watched her with adoration and he was not the only one.

Bellatrix had ordered Andromeda to drag Rabastan Lestrange into a dance. He needed to be distracted. He had been reluctant, but finally Andromeda had been able to persuade him to join her on the dance floor. His attention was clearly not focused on the dancing however. Every now and then, he glanced at the bride and groom and his lower lip trembled slightly.

His behaviour was pathetic and yet Narcissa couldn't blame him. When she looked at the happy couple, she sometimes felt like her throat had been constricted. It should have been her out there on the floor; she should have been the bride. Her groom should have been smiling down at her with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that she loved. His arms should have held her tight as they left the world behind them.

But it would never be. All her dreams were crushed. Narcissa felt like a hard, tight shell had closed around her heart that kept all of her feelings locked inside. She did not dare to remove it, since she was afraid that she would drown in them if she did.

_How can you keep living when there is nothing to live for?_

That was what she had asked herself these last few months. And the only answer she could think of was simple: you could not.

"Why are you standing here all alone?" asked a voice.

Narcissa flinched violently and looked up. She hadn't noticed that Lucius Malfoy had walked up to her. He was watching her with a frown on his face. "You shouldn't deny the young men the opportunity to dance with you. It would be cruel."

Narcissa felt embarrassed, like she had been caught doing something criminal. "I... I am sorry. I am just not in the mood for dancing."

His eyes roamed over form. He looked disapproving. "You seem to be in no mood at all," he remarked. "This is a wedding, not a funeral."

His tone of voice annoyed her and her answer was stiff and cold. "I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I was just thinking."

"There will be a lot of time for thinking later. Your sister only marries once, doesn't she?

Malfoy's blue eyes seemed reproaching and Narcissa blushed. "Yes, I am sorry..."

"Why do you keep apologising?" he asked her lightly. "No one is accusing you."

"I am sorr... " She managed to stop herself, embarrassed and confused. She couldn't stand his curious eyes and she just wanted him to go away. "Sir, I am not very entertaining for the time being, so could you just leave me alone, please?"

He didn't. Instead, he kept scrutinizing her. "I heard your betrothal was ended?"

Narcissa stiffened like a fork. "Yes," she confirmed shortly. "Are going to rub it in my face?"

He shook his head. "No." He did not seem the least bit uncomfortable that he had brought up a sensitive subject. His face was thoughtful. "And I suppose it will be no comfort if I tell you that you are lucky to be rid of him?"

"I don't need comfort." Her voice was cold and dismissive.

He slowly placed his hand on her wrist. "Dance with me."

It was not a request. He started walking towards the dance floor, leading her with him. Narcissa was surprised at his abrupt change of subject, but she went with him, even though she felt no enthusiasm. She was well aware that it would not be acceptable to turn down a powerful wizard like Malfoy.

Malfoy was a good dancer with his height and smoothness. Narcissa didn't want to be an unworthy partner and did her best to follow his movements. As he swung her around, he smiled at her and she returned his smile, somewhat uncertain.

She couldn't help but wonder what Malfoy would say if he knew that this would be the last time he ever saw her.

* * *

"I think it is time for us to retire, don't you agree, dear wife?"

Rudolphus' knowing words were received by subtle giggles and low whistles from the guests. Bellatrix managed to keep her amiable smile and control the feeling of faint disgust that had spread in the pit of her stomach.

"As you wish, husband," she said sweetly and stood from the chair to take his hand.

Rudolpus had obviously had too much to drink. His face was sweaty and reddish and when he bent over to sweep his wife off her feet, he let out a sound that resembled a bull in heat.

Everyone cheered and Bellatrix smiled stiffly, even though she felt humiliated. She hid her face by her husband's damp collar as he carried her out of the room. She caught a glimpse of her sisters as they left. Narcissa seemed distant as always and Andromeda looked troubled as she watched her sister.

Bellatrix noticed that Lucius Malfoy was standing next to her. He watched her with an amused, somewhat sympathetic smile on his face and raised her goblet to her as they passed. _"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," _his eyes said.

Bellatrix wished she could kick his smug face, but he was too far away and Rudolphus was already out through the door. She tried to steel herself. _Let's just get this over with. _

The wedding suite was at the third floor and Bellatrix knew that the house elves had prepared it with care for their master and his new wife. Rose petals would be spread all over the giant bed and it would be made with the finest silk.

But when Rudolphus eagerly pushed the door open, they were both surprised to see that someone was waiting for them. A tall, black-haired man was standing with his back against them.

Rudolphus almost dropped Bellatrix in his surprise. "My lord!"

He turned around and smiled at them. "Excuse me for my intrusion. But I have a wedding gift for you and I did not want to deliver it where everyone else could see."

Bellatrix moved closer. "What is it?"

Lord Voldemort watched them both closely and pulled out his wand. "I am very happy that two of my followers have been joined today. The bonds between us make us stronger until the day we are ready to take over. I am here to visit because I know that the two of you are faithful and true to my cause. I know you will never fail me."

"Never," they both said in chorus, but he raised his hand to silence them.

"I am here because I want to give you proof of my belief in your loyalty. I want everyone to know that you have been chosen to serve me and that I believe in you. I want to mark you as my own." A small, green flame was burning by the point of his wand.

"Give me your wrists," he said softly.


	15. Chapter 15 Deadly nightshade

**Chapter 15 – Deadly nightshade**

_December 1976_

"So, does your sister seem to enjoy her life as a married woman?" asked Ted.

Andromeda raised her head from the letter to him and smiled. They were sitting together on the window shelf in the owlery with a magnificent view over the winter landscape. The moors around Hogwarts were once again covered with a thick layer of white snow and everywhere inside the school, there was an excitement among the students which told everyone that it would soon be time for the winter holidays. Andromeda could hardly believe how fast the semester had passed.

"Yes, she does," she answered. "They have come back from Venice now and apparently, Rudolphus has given her more presents than she knows what to do with. So I think it suits her just fine. They are in France now, but they will come to London and spend the holidays with the rest of us. A pretty long honey moon to say the least."

"Perhaps it gives result. Who knows? By this time next year you could be an auntie."

Andromeda cringed. "Yes, that's what my parents are hoping for at least. They are probably going to start questioning poor Bella the moment they see her again at Christmas."

"Christmas..." mumbled Ted as he pulled closer and wrapped his arm around her. "You know, for the first time in my life, I am not looking forward to the holidays."

Andromeda turned her head, looking into his blue eyes. She gently touched his chin. "I usually don't look forward to them at all. And less than ever this year."

She bent forward and allowed her lips to carefully touch his. She heard him sigh as his arms closed in around her waist, pulling her close. They kissed deeply for a few minutes and Andromeda wrapped her fingers into his blond hair. Then he gently pushed her back, laying her down on the window shelf.

"Andromeda..." he mouthed as his lips slipped down her throat and he opened her robes.

"Be careful," she whispered in amusement. "Suppose we should fall?"

He raised his head, looking down at her with a grin. "I have already fallen."

Their lips met again. This was the kind of moments they lived for, when they were allowed to show their feelings openly to each other. Even though they had been seeing each other for most of the semester, they were always forced to be on guard. No one could know that they were together.

Their sneaking had been exciting in the beginning, but it was becoming tiresome. Ted rarely complained, but Andromeda knew that he was sick of it. But as she saw it, there was no other way. It was necessary to keep things secret, both for Ted's and for her own sake. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how much longer they could go on before someone caught them and let the gossip spread.

She did not want to think about it. During the months they had been together, she had gotten to know Ted better and her feelings for him grew deeper and deeper. She was simply fascinated by everything about him. She had never believed that she could feel this way about anyone.

There was a sensible part of her that warned her from seeing him. She was putting them both at risk and there was no future for them. They would inevitably be forced to split and the more time they spent together, the harder it would be. But she didn't want to listen.

His hands pulled her shirt out of the hem of her skirt and his warm, strong hands stroked the exposed skin on her stomach. His hands carefully moved up with long, firm caresses. She heard him moan slightly as he touched her chest. She closed her eyes. This was a new sensation to them both and it created small stirs of pleasure inside her.

But as he began to fumble with the clasp of her bra, she felt that she had to intervene. Even though her body was screaming for his touch. "Ted," she whispered in his ear. "You have to stop. Someone could come."

"I know," he mumbled reluctantly and pulled away, allowing her to sit up again. He glimpsed at her with a look of deep suffering in his eyes. Andromeda did her best to rearrange her clothes and her hair.

Ted looked thoughtful. "I don't think it's fair that we should have to part," he said. "Why don't you come home with me over the holidays? Then we could be together the whole time and we wouldn't be forced to hide anything. Mum and dad wouldn't mind."

Andromeda gave him a look of surprise. "You know I can't do that. My parents would never allow it. Not even if you weren't a..."

"They don't have to know. You could tell them that you have decided to spend Christmas with one of your friends from Slytherin."

He sounded eager and it was a tempting prospect. But Andromeda knew that it would be impossible. "That wouldn't work. They would insist to know who and where. And they would demand proof that some adult of the right blood would keep an eye on me."

"But if..."

"And besides," she continued quietly. "I don't want to lie."

Ted scoffed sarcastically. "You don't? That's strange since you seem to be lying every time you sneak off to see me. But I guess that is not the same thing, is it?" He gave her a challenging look.

Andromeda blushed. "Please, don't be angry with me. There is nothing I can do."

"Oh, I think there is," he answered coldly. "But it's a matter of wanting."

Andromeda sighed. "Ted, I want to be with you, more than anything. But I just can't... " She shrugged helplessly. "Call me a coward if you like, but I just can't take this battle right now. Don't you understand?"

He gave her a look of disappointment, anger and frustration and sighed deeply. "I knew the terms."

* * *

"Severus?" 

The oily-haired book looked up, somewhat irritated to be disturbed from his studies. He seemed surprised to see that it was Narcissa who slumped down in front of him. "Yes?"

She tried to give him a natural smile. "Are you looking forward to the holidays?"

He made a face that twisted his face. "Since I am going to be here studying as always, I am pretty indifferent. You will be going home as usual, I suppose?"

"Yes..." mumbled Narcissa.

She didn't say anything else and he looked up at her in surprise. They had not been very close for the last few months. She had been trying to avoid him. She didn't need to hear him telling her _I told you so. _

"Well, did you want anything special? I am pretty busy?"

"Do you know where I can find some Belladonna roots?" asked Narcissa.

"Belladonna?" Snape actually flinched and looked up at her in astonishment. "The deadly nightshade? What do you need that poisonous stuff for?"

"I got a special assignment from Professor Slughorn," answered Narcissa, just a little too quickly, "since I have not done so well at potions lately. I am supposed to examine the root and write an essay about its toxic qualities. It's a bore but I have to do it."

He frowned. "Well, if Slughorn gave you the task, he must be able to provide the root."

"I asked him and it was all out. I came to you because I know you usually keep a supply of this kind of stuff. And it's a bit tricky to find any of it outside at this time of year."

Severus glared at her in suspicion, but finally seemed to decide that he would be generous. "Yes, I think I have some of them. I can give them to you later when I get back to the house."

Narcissa smiled quickly. "Fine. Thank you, Severus. I really appreciate it." His imposing eyes bothered her and she quickly left the table and the library. She could feel him watching her as she left, but she tried not to care about it.

* * *

"Hallo, stranger. 

Andromeda looked up in surprise and found Sirius looking into the niche where she was studying, even though her concentration was not on the studies. "Oh, hi..." Automatically, her eyes began to search through the corridor.

He smiled sarcastically as he settled down next to her. "Don't worry. No one is around to catch us. I already checked."

Andromeda felt stupid. "I didn't mean to... I am sorry that I've been avoiding you. I didn't really mean to, I just..."

"It's okay," he said dismissively. "I realize that it can't be very easy to be forced to stash away both your boyfriend and your cousin."

"So, you have seen us..." sighed Andromeda.

"I saw you back at the World Cup, didn't I? And yes, I have observed the two of you this autumn. I wouldn't worry though. I don't think anyone else has been watching close enough and I haven't told anyone about it."

She nodded quietly and scrutinized him. His mother would probably be disappointed to hear that Sirius hadn't fallen down and died without his family. He was actually looking rather fine and proper. As always, he was very handsome with his black hair hanging down his cheeks.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "The feeling of being free is worth more than anything else."

"Where do you plan to spend the holiday?"

"Here. James can't bear to part from the lady of his heart so I will stay here with him and Remus and Peter." He nodded out through the window and Andromeda caught a glimpse of James Potter and Lily Evans. They had been inseparable since the World Cup and the red-haired girl seemed to have developed a considerable influence over him. He seemed to have calmed down quite a lot.

They were walking together across the school yard, hand in hand. Lily's head was resting on his shoulder and his cheek on the top of hers. They were walking slowly, blind to the world around them. Andromeda couldn't help feeling jealous. James and Lily didn't have to sneak or hide. They could show their love for each other openly. It was not forbidden and they did not have to risk being thrown out of their families.

"I will be going home," she told Sirius.

He raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "Back to 12 Grimmauld place? Give my dear parents a hug. And Regulus can probably not believe his own luck. He didn't even have to kill me to take my place as the heir. They have burnt my name off from the tapestry, I suppose? Just like old uncle Alphard. Join the club." He laughed harshly.

Andromeda did not. "Is it really so uncomplicated? Breaking all the bonds with the family? Cutting the ties with all the traditions, everything that made you what you are?"

His smiled stiffened. "They have not made me. They gave me life, nothing more." His voice softened. "I know it's different for you. Unlike me, there are people in your family that you actually care bout."

"Yes, but still..." mumbled Andromeda. "How can you be sure that there won't be a day when you will regret that you ran away? Then there will be no way back."

"Why are you asking me this?"

Andromeda bit her lip. "Ted wanted me to come home with him for Christmas."

"Oh dear..." sighed Sirius.

"Yes," said Andromeda grimly. "I tried to explain to him that it's not possible, but I am not sure that he understands. How can I ever make him understand what kind of family we are?"

"What kind of _insane_ family," sneered Sirius. "I don't think you can – unless you let him meet them."

"And I definitely can't do that," said Andromeda wryly. "Just imagine what would happen if I brought Ted to Grimmauld Place. Mother would swoon and Regulus and his mad friends would probably put the torture curse on him."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I love Ted, but I am not sure that I can..." She stopped the moment, she noticed that a blond girl was coming their way through the corridor. She quickly bolted to her feet. "Narcissa! Sirius and I were just..."

For a moment, Narcissa looked stunned to see her former betrothed. But she composed herself in less than a moment. "I am not blind," she said coldly. "If you excuse me I have some things to study." She held a thick potions book in her arms.

Sirius took one, hesitating step towards her. "Cissy..."

"See you later, Andromeda," said Narcissa coldly. She did not acknowledge Sirius' presence in any way. He could have been a ghost.

"Another one of my headaches..." mumbled Andromeda as Narcissa turned on her heel and left.

Sirius frowned as he watched Narcissa's retreating back. "Is she still like this?"

Andromeda nodded wearily. "To be honest I don't know what to do about her. She tried to be cheerful at Bellatrix's wedding, but nothing has changed."

"I really am sorry," he said honestly. "I wish she could move on."

"Yes, so do I, believe me. Anyway, I think I should get back to Slytherin. It would not be so good if she thought I was talking with you."

Sirius watched Andromeda closely. "Is a tapestry really worth it?"

"Huh?" She frowned din confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about," said Sirius, gently, but firmly. "You are trying to sit on two chairs, Andromeda. Sooner or later you'll be forced to choose side. And deep inside, you know what side it must be. You are not like them."

He smiled mildly and left her.

* * *

Narcissa watched the goblet on the table. The potion looked like black, oozing mud and the sharp smell made her head spin. She had cooked it in the kettle over the fireplace in Slytherin's common room. It was way past midnight and everyone else was asleep in their dormitories. Everything was quiet around her. 

She had waited long enough. It was time to get it over with. Slowly, she pulled out an envelope from her pocket and placed it on the table. _Bellatrix and Andromeda _was written over it. It was meant for the only people in the world that she cared enough about to realize that they would be hurt by her loss.

_Please forgive me, _she had written in the letter. _But I am just not strong enough to go on. _

For a moment, she thought about them. Bellatrix was in France, enjoying her honey moon. Bellatrix was strong. She had not fallen apart because her intended husband didn't want her. She had pulled herself together and went on with her life. She had found another man and it didn't matter to her if she didn't love him. She was not a miserable coward like her little sister.

And Andromeda... Narcissa sighed. Andromeda had come back from her meeting with Sirius, full of regret and excuses. Narcissa had assured her that she was not upset. She had sent her sister upstairs to go to bed and told her that she would soon come after her. She just had some studies to take care of.

She imagined the look on Andromeda's face as she came down from the dormitory the following morning and found her sister's dead body. She tried to imagine what Andromeda would think and feel. She heard her scream of horror and despair.

And Andromeda would be forced to tell their parents. She would be forced to tell Bellatrix.

"I am sorry," whispered Narcissa quietly. "But I have to."

She casually thought about Sirius. What would he think? Would he care? Would he actually be sad? The thought bothered her more than she wanted to admit. She needed to push him out of her mind or she might not be able to do it.

Slowly, she lifted the cup in both her hands. Taking a deep breath, she put it to her mouth and drank it. She emptied the goblet in one single stroke and sank back into the couch, waiting for the effects to start feeling.

"It won't work, Narcissa."

She flinched and nearly jumped out of her skin. Severus Snape stepped out from behind the door frame that led to the boys' rooms. His eyes looked cold. "It won't work," he repeated. "You won't get what you want."

Narcissa stared at him, still shocked to see him. "What do you mean? What have you done?"

He sighed deeply. "Just how stupid do you think I am? Did you think I was going to assist you in some wretched _seppuku _ritual? Did you really think I would entrust you with the Deadly nightshade root?"

"You didn't give it to me," she whispered slowly. "It was something else. What was it?"

He smiled wryly. "Oh, don't worry about it. You'll probably suffer some stomach pains in the morning but hopefully it will clear things up inside your brain."

Severus grabbed the letter to her sisters that she had put on the table and snatched it away. Before she had a chance to stop him, he put it on the fire. He looked grimly at her. "If you really think that werewolf and muggle lover is worth killing yourself for, then I won't try to stop you. It is your life to waste. But don't bring me into it."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Holidays everyone! Since I have suffered a little bit of a writer's block I will be very grateful for any reviews. 


	16. Chapter 16 New year, new beginning

**Chapter 16 – New year, new beginning**

"A lovely party, my dear," said Walburga Black with appreciation. She turned to her sister-in-law, smiling: "Your daughter is already turning out to be a splendid hostess."

Druella Black returned her smile. "Yes, she is very talented I have always known that. I am so proud of her."

They were gathered in the Lestrange's new flat which was exquisitely furnished and decorated. It was the last night of the year and as always, the clan of Black seized the opportunity to socialize and spend their money on exclusive clothes, food and drink.

"I can already hear the gossips down at the Leaking Kettle," said Walburga. "The new queen of the wizard society is none other than Mrs. Rudolphus Lestrange."

Andromeda who stood next to them couldn't hold back a cringe. She had always hated that way of addressing married women with their husband's names. It was as if Bellatrix had ceased to be a person of her own and had been reduced to a mere extension of Rudolphus.

"She will be delighted to know that," said Druella and glanced lovingly at her oldest daughter who was looking radiant in a long black dress. She was constantly walking through the drawing room, conversing and laughing and playing the perfect hostess.

"Didn't Narcissa come with you?" asked Aunt Walburga.

Druella's smile died and suddenly she looked bothered. "No, she wanted to stay behind. She was... not feeling very well."

"Again?" Walburga raised her eyebrows. "I thought she looked bad during the Christmas celebrations as well."

"Yes, she is... not at her best at the time"

Aunt Walburga's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is it...?" When Druella nodded wearily, she shook her head in dismay. "Still? This won't do. She is a Black. She has no business moping about because of that unworthy creature. She needs to get her act together. Don't you agree Andromeda?"

Andromeda flinched and blushed. "Eh, yes... I hope she will."

Walburga raised her index finger in a warning. "As her older sister, I hope you will do your best to remind her that she is representing the family name. Regulus has told me that she has not put on her best face at school either."

"No, that's true," mumbled Andromeda. "I... I think she is trying, but it not so easy for her..."

"It should be. She only needs to hold her head high and grit her teeth together." Suddenly, Walburga changed the subject. "Well, I am sorry. We shouldn't talk about such sad matters at a time like this. Your mother might have some very good news for you, dear. Have you told her yet, Druella?" She glanced knowingly at her sister-in-law.

"No, not yet."

"Oh, perhaps I should leave the two of you alone then." She winked mischievously at Druella, like they were sharing some female secret together.

"Told me what?" Andromeda asked her mother. "What is going on?" She immediately had bad vibes.

Her mother smiled affectionately. "Well, sweetheart, your father and I have been thinking and we have talked to your aunt and uncle. We have made some plans that concern you, especially since you will be leaving Hogwarts next year."

"What's that?"

"We have always wanted you girls to have a splendid future and bring honour to the family. Since Bellatrix is married and Narcissa is... slightly off balance at the time, we must look to you. You have always been a little bit too headstrong for your own good, but I have always known that you would never let your family down."

Andromeda was completely perplexed, but something in her mother's voice made her nervous. "Mother, can you just tell me what you have in mind?"

Her mother smiled sweetly. "Regulus, my darling," she said like she was delivering a great present. "You and Regulus."

"What?" Andromeda stared at her in disbelief. She had a suspicion that was too absurd to believe. "You don't really mean that..."

"But of course," cooed her mother. "Now that Regulus is the only son of the family, he is a very attractive prey in the wizard world. We have better strike before some other family does. A betrothal will scare them off."

Andromeda glanced at her cousin. He was talking loudly to his friends and even from this distance, she could make out the words: "Filthy muggles" and "Only the pure should be allowed at Hogwarts."

She swallowed tightly, feeling like she was inside some evil dream. "You are not joking, are you?" she said weakly.

"Why should I be?" asked her mother who suddenly sounded very sober and rational. "Regulus has great prospects and he is a pureblood wizard. He will be an honourable husband for you, I am sure of it. Besides, he has always been very fond of you."

"Mother..." Andromeda struggled to calm down. She wouldn't make anything better by getting upset. "I am sorry, but this is absurd. I _don't_ want to marry Regulus. I am not in love with him."

Druella smiled indulgently. "I know you have some... common ideas about marriage, after what Bellatrix has told me. But you must see that this will be good for you. As Regulus' wife you will have a great position, money, power... And I am sure you will get along fine. Regulus needs a strong woman to support him and I know that you can do that. As long as there is mutual respect, a marriage can be..."

"Mother, please." Andromeda was beginning to feel a hint of panic. "You know I have no desire to get married the moment I am out of Hogwarts. I want to keep studying to become a healer, I have told you that."

Her mother seemed to think the argument was irrelevant. "Yes, I know you have some notions. But first of all, you must consider your duties towards the family, especially your father and me. You know we have always wanted one of you girls to be the mistress of Grimmauld Place." She looked firmly at her daughter.

"Yes, but I..."

"Hush, say no more." Her mother put a finger to her lips. "I will let you think about it. In time, I am sure you'll realize that we are only thinking of your good." She smiled knowingly as if to say that "Mummy knows best" and swept away, leaving her daughter speechless behind her.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Bellatrix who came over with a goblet of champagne in her hand. "I don't want the other guests to think that my own sister is not enjoying my party."

"Sorry, I am just a bit stunned," mumbled Andromeda. "Actually, I feel like a hippogriff just landed on my head."

"Really? What's happened?"

"What's happened?" Andromeda sighed. "Oh, it just seems like mother and father has decided to continue the lovely family tradition of inbreeding by tossing me and Regulus together."

"Regulus? Really?" Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, but she didn't seem particularly shocked. "That could be a good idea, I suppose."

Andromeda stared at her in outrage. "Are you crazy?! He is..."

"Oh, I know you don't like the little toad," said Bellatrix dismissively. "But he has got some advantages. Such as a fine house and a great name."

"Come on, you know those things don't mean anything to me."

"Well, it matters to mother and father. Being married is not so bad," Bellatrix confided her. "Rudolphus is annoying sometimes, but he adores me. You can avoid Regulus or see your lover whenever you are tired of him."

"But being married..." stuttered Andromeda and blushed. "Sleeping with him..." She shuddered by the thought of being naked in a bed with her skinny, younger cousin. To feel his hands groping over her body...

"Don't be so oversensitive," said Bellatrix impatiently. "It might not be very pleasant, but in twenty seconds he will have finished and collapsed on top of you. Besides, there are spells to keep him at distance."

"Bella... I can't. I want to work and travel... have a life of my own. And besides I am already..." She stopped and bit her lip tightly.

Bellatrix watched her face carefully. "Already what?"

Andromeda turned away. "I just don't want to marry that's all." Suddenly, she felt worried by the thought of the New Year. Who knew what might happen before the year was over?

* * *

Narcissa flinched when the doorbell suddenly rang. She had been sitting alone in the kitchen, bowed over the thickest and most boring wizard history book she owned. It was not how most people would prefer to spend the last night of the year, but at least it kept her occupied and stopped her from thinking about her life.

She considered not opening, but the bell kept ringing. Sighing, she put the book away and got to her feet.

It had been her worst Christmas holiday ever. She didn't know how she had been able to endure the traditional family evening with her aunt and uncle on Christmas day. Everything had just been wrong. Something had been missing. She had felt misplaced, like a fish on dry land and she had refused to go with her family to Bellatrix's new flat to celebrate the New Year. She just couldn't stand another family gathering.

She had no idea who would be stopping by their house at such a ridiculous time, but she guessed that it was one of those drunken trolls that always seemed to invade the Diagon alley at New Years.

But when she opened the door, she was surprised to see that the person waiting outside was anything but a troll. He was tall and slim and dressed in elegant black dress robes. He smiled at her and his blue eyes were glittering. "Good evening, Narcissa."

Narcissa could only stare. "Mr. Malfoy?" she mumbled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you at Bellatrix's party?" She knew very well that Bellatrix had been keen on inviting him, to rub her new and happy life with her husband in his face.

"I was," he said shrugging. "But I didn't enjoy myself very much. And I missed you there. Your father told me that you were not well so I thought I would come to see how you were doing."

"Oh..." Narcissa blushed, realizing that she didn't look very sick. Her problems were not physical. "I am all right, thank you. I just need some rest. But I will be fine."

"Really?" He watched her carefully. "I am not so sure. Actually, I have been a little worried about you ever since we met at your sister's wedding. You didn't seem very healthy back then either."

Narcissa squirmed. Just like the last time they had met, she felt like he could see right through her. "There is no need for you to worry about me, sir."

"Why not? Everyone in the house of Black are my good friends. And friends have a right to care for each other, don't they?"

"There is nothing wrong with me," mumbled Narcissa, wishing that he would just leave. "I am not sick. I am... just a little bit off balance, that's all."

But Malfoy was not scared off by her dismissive tone of voice. "Then perhaps I could suggest something that will get you into balance again? I happen to know that the Wizard Opera House gives a special concert tonight. Perhaps some music would do you good?"

Narcissa blinked in surprise. "Now? You mean... you and me? Do you have tickets?"

"Malfoys don't need tickets," he answered matter-of-factly.

Narcissa bit her lip. She really didn't feel like going out. She had stayed inside her shell for so long that she hardly remembered how to socialize. And Lucius Malfoy was not someone she would feel comfortable with. "Oh, I don't know. I look awful..."

"Nonsense. You are as lovely as always."

"But my clothes and hair..." she tried, gesturing at her sloppy robes and her tousled hair.

"Nothing that a makeover charm can't fix, is it?" He raised his eyebrows when he saw her look of hesitation. He was obviously not used to being turned down. "What? Don't you want to? Do you prefer being locked up in your parents' house with the house-elves for New Years?"

His voice was challenging and suddenly, Narcissa felt torn. She didn't want to go, but suddenly she realized that she was tired of hiding and grieving, tired of being pathetic. "All right then," she finally said. "I'll come."

* * *

"Bellatrix! You can't shut me out forever. I want an answer and I want it now!"

Bellatrix sighed deeply as she inspected the trays of snacks the house elves were preparing to bring into the common room. She tried her best not to snap at her younger cousin. "I don't know what you are talking about, so can you please stop getting in my way. I would hate to throw you out, but if you don't give me any other choice..."

"You know damn well what I mean," he hissed from behind her. "I know you are in contact with Him. You and Rudolphus. I know you are His closest followers." When Bellatrix still didn't react, he added smoothly: "I saw your wrist. I know you are His. You can't keep me out."

Bellatrix flinched. She glanced at the house-elves' flat faces, then she grabbed him by the arm and led him into the hall which was empty. "Regulus, you know I can't talk about these things," she said in a low, menacing voice. "They are secret and sacred. I have sworn a vow. If you try to spill it to anyone, I will have to eliminate you." She slowly placed her hand on her wand.

Regulus shook his head in irritation. "I am not trying to ruin anything for you. I just want to be a part of it. I want you to talk to Him about it."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think I would do that?"

"Rudolphus has already brought Rabastan in, hasn't he? And He gave his approval?"

"That's different. Rabastan is someone we trust."

"Oh and I am not?" Regulus cheeks were glowing in pink. "If I was in, I would prove my value. You need me, Bellatrix."

She scowled. "I know you have always had a high opinion about yourself, but why would you think my lord needs someone like you?"

"Because he would not only get me! I have followers who would do anything for Him. We would bring strength to Him."

"Followers?" Bellatrix laughed mockingly. "You mean Evan and Barty jr? I am sorry, but I think He can do very well without them too."

"Not just them!" snapped Regulus. "Our group at school has gotten more member than ever before this autumn. Don't you think people were affected by what happened at the World Cup? Everyone could see Voldemort's power there. That convinced them. Now they are ready to give him their lives and fight for the pure race."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed slowly. "Slytherin students?"

"Students from everywhere! We are the future Bellatrix."

She was quiet for a moment. What he said was interesting and she knew that it would interest Voldemort. But she did not like to please her cousin too much. "Thank you, Regulus. I promise I will think about it."

"I don't want you to think!" he spat. "I want you to talk to Him about it."

She gave him a cold look. "I said I will think about it. I can't promise anything. Just because you are my cousin doesn't mean I can give you special privileges."

Regulus looked angry. "And when I have become your brother?"

* * *

The fireworks had stopped by the time the show ended and the streets were empty. It was dark and calm outside. Only the silvery moon lit up the cold night. Narcissa and Lucius walked quietly, side by side along the Diagon Alley.

"That Italian singer had a fine voice didn't she?" said Narcissa.

"Yes, she did," he nodded. "But I didn't like the tenor very much. He sounded like a strangled cat."

Narcissa chuckled. "Do you often go to the Opera House, sir?"

"Yes, when I have time. I think it is relaxing. What about you?"

"No, not really," she admitted. "My father would take us there sometimes, but Andromeda and Bellatrix always fell asleep during the performances. Finally, he got tired of it."

He smiled back in amusement. They continued until, they were outside the Black house. Narcissa was unwilling to invite him in and stopped when they were hidden behind the fence.

"Mr. Malfoy, I really must thank you for tonight. It was very kind of you to take me out. You have really made me feel better." Actually, she had been feeling better than she had done in several months. The music had been beautiful and it had been surprisingly easy to spend the time with Malfoy. He had been charming and polite the whole night and not asked any intrusive questions.

He nodded. "You are welcome. As long as you stop calling me Mr. Malfoy. My name is Lucius."

"Oh, but we are..."

"Friends, aren't we?" He smiled.

Narcissa blushed and smiled back. "As you wish, Lucius." She glanced towards the house. "I should probably get inside. If mother and father come back before me and find that I am not there, they will go crazy. So good night and thank you again..."

But as she turned to leave, he placed his hand on her arm, stopping her. "Narcissa. Just a moment. There is something I need to ask you. I am not a man who likes to postpone things."

Narcissa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know if you will give me permission to write to you at Hogwarts?" he asked her.

His face was honest and his tone of voice was serious. It was no joke. "Write to me?" repeated Narcissa.

"Yes and perhaps come and visit some time."

For a moment, Narcissa had no idea what she was going to say. "Why would you want to do that?" she finally asked him.

"Isn't that obvious?" he said, looking firmly at her.

She blushed. Yes, it was obvious. It had been obvious all along. "Mr. Malfoy... Lucius... I am sorry, but I don't know if I can."

"Do you think it is too soon?"

"No... Well yes, but it's not just that." She glanced hesitantly at him. "There is Bellatrix...?"

"What about Bellatrix? She is happily married, isn't she?"

"You don't have to do this because you are feeling sorry for me," she said.

"Why would I feel sorry?" he asked her. When she didn't answer, he sighed deeply. "It's getting late. Will you give me an answer or do I have to stand under your window the whole night singing like that dreadful tenor before you'll say yes? " He gave her a wide grin, once again showing that he was a man who would not take no for an answer.

"No!" she said. "I mean I... Yes... All right then. You may write me."

He did not look surprised or relieved. Smiling, he took her hand and kissed it lightly. His grip around her hand was firm "Thank you. Happy New Year, Narcissa." He let go of her hand and turned away.

Narcissa watched him quietly as he left her, feeling astonished. For the first time on months, her mind was occupied on something else than Sirius and her own misery. Perhaps it was about time. She had no idea why Lucius Malfoy would be interested in her, but she felt a strange sort of gratitude towards him.


	17. Chapter 17 Magic in moonlight

**Chapter 17 – Magic in moonlight**

_Mars 1977_

"I am really sorry Regulus," said Andromeda and hoped she sounded regretful. "But I have a load of homework to take care of this weekend. And besides, I don't really feel like going to Hogsmeade."

Her younger cousin shrugged. "All right. I hope you don't mind if I ask someone else instead."

"Oh, not at all." _You can go with anyone you like as long as you stay far away from me._

"I just thought this seemed like a good time for us to get closer." He smiled mischievously. "But we have an entire life to do that, don't we?"

Andromeda managed a smile. Ever since Christmas, Regulus seemed to take for granted that they were practically engaged already. He also seemed to assume that Andromeda had absolutely nothing against the thought of being his girl. Who would, after all? He went out of his way to be polite and protective towards her in a way that made her feel positively choked. So far, she had been too much of a coward to set him straight.

The worst about it was that he was often getting in her way when she was sneaking off to see Ted. Andromeda quickly hurried down from the steps where he had stopped her and snuck around a corner where the tall Ravenclaw was waiting for her.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him, but to her surprise, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled away. The look on his face was confused and worried. "What was that all about?" he asked her.

"Oh, it was just Regulus," said Andromeda, cringing. "He is so annoying, always getting in my way. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

But Ted shook his head, frowning. "No, it was something else he said. I heard him. He said that you two should get closer. What did he mean?"

"Oh that..." Andromeda blushed. "Our parents have this absurd notion that we should be married. A family alliance you know..." She shrugged.

Ted looked stunned. "Married? You and Regulus? Where did they get that idea?"

"They are just playing matchmakers. Since Regulus is the heir to the house now, they think it would be a good idea. My mother told me this Christmas."

"Christmas!?" Once again, Ted looked stunned, but now he was also getting angry. "Why haven't you told me about this?"

Andromeda squirmed. "I just didn't think it was much to tell you about. It was just such a silly idea..."

"Have you told them that?"

"Well no, but I..."

"So what are you going to do then?" he asked her angrily. "Are you going to keep me as your secret concubine even when you are Regulus' wife?"

"Don't be stupid! I am not going to marry Regulus. I just... I haven't been able to tell them yet."

"And when will you?" he asked her coldly. "When are you going to tell them about me?"

Andromeda didn't know what to say. She bit her lip. "You knew the terms," She mumbled. "You said you were prepared to accept them..."

He nodded "I know I did. But perhaps I am beginning to change my mind." He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "I am just so tired of this. So damn sick of sneaking around like we were criminals. I want to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend, like everyone else. I want to show my feelings for you without having to worry that someone is watching. I want a real relationship, not some secret, bloody affair."

When she didn't answer, he just sighed and walked away. Andromeda watched him leave with frustration and guilt. _What do you want me to do?  
_

* * *

  
When Andromeda returned to the girls' dormitory in Slytherin she felt tired and frustrated. She knew that Ted had a right to be angry with her. It really wasn't strange that he was tired of being pushed away whenever her friends or family were around. He had been remarkably patient with her, but she could tell that he was starting to feel like he was being treated like a complete doormat.

She didn't want him as her doormat. She wanted to make their relationship public as much as he did. She wanted to be with him without a sense of guilt or shame. She just didn't know how.

She found Narcissa sitting on her bed with her nose bent over a letter and a deep frown on her face. She looked up in surprise when Andromeda entered and quickly tried to push the letter under her pillow.

Despite her bad mood, Andromeda couldn't hep smiling. "Did he send you another one?"

Narcissa looked nervous. "Who?"

"Oh come on." Andromeda sat down on her own bed, right in front of her sister. "Don't you think it's time to stop this secret game? Can't you just tell me who are sending these exciting letters you won't show me? Is he very attractive?"

Narcissa blushed. "No... I mean yes, I... It doesn't matter. He is nothing special."

"Really?" asked Andromeda. "Well, he seems to have had an impact on you at least. You have really gotten back into shape over the last few weeks if you don't mind me saying so."

Her sister didn't answer and Andromeda studied her closely. It was true that Narcissa seemed much better than she had been during the whole autumn semester. She had picked up her school work again and put away her look of depression. Still, she was not the same person she had once been. She had become a serious and controlled young woman and seemed to have left her girlish enthusiasm behind her.

"Are you going to tell me that you are just friends?" asked Andromeda.

Narcissa bit her lip. She seemed like she didn't know what to say. "He wants to see me in Hogsmeade this weekend," she finally admitted. "But I don't know if I should go..."

"But of course you should!" Andromeda encouraged her sister. "You need to go out and have some fun. And if you don't meet him, how will you ever know if you are compatible or not?"

Narcissa glanced down at the letter. "I just don't know if it would be right..."

Andromeda was getting puzzled. "Cissy, there is nothing... unusual about him, is it?" For a moment, she wondered if her sister had picked up a fancy for a man like Ted? Or perhaps a werewolf like that Lupin? But it didn't sound like Narcissa.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, no, don't worry about that. He comes from a fine, pureblood family. I am just afraid that he will want more than I can give."

Andromeda placed her hand on her arm. "I think you should at least go and see him," she said firmly. "If you find out that he is a complete git, you can always slap him in the face and go."

Narcissa chuckled, which made Andromeda happy to hear. "What about you?" she asked. "Are you going?"

Andromeda looked thoughtful. "Yes... Maybe I am."

* * *

"Excuse me, handsome..."

Ted Tonks looked up from his book and was surprised to see an unfamiliar female form standing in the door to his dormitory, dressed in the blue and bronze Ravenclaw colours. He was even more surprised to notice that the girl was a gorgeous red-head with striking green eyes.

"Can I help you?" he managed to ask.

The girl began to giggle. "Don't you recognize your own girlfriend?"

Ted's eyes grew large as he realized that it was something vaguely familiar about the girl. "Andromeda? Is that you?"

"Of course it is," she said, fluttering her long eyelashes against him. "Some poly juice potion can work miracles, can't it?"

"I can't believe it," Ted mumbled as he practically ate her with his eyes. "Where did you get it?"

"I stole some supplies from Slughorn and cooked it up myself."

"How did you get in here?" he asked her. "The password was just changed and as far as I know I haven't told you about that."

"With a face like this, no doors are closed," smiled Andromeda. "Now I begin to understand why Bellatrix has always been able to get anything she wants." She grinned at Ted who was still looking like he had been clubbed in his head. "Well? Did you want to go to Hogsmeade or didn't you?"

Ted got to his feet and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am sorry that we argued," he told her. "The things I said... I didn't mean any of it. I will do what it takes, for your sake. I was just afraid that I will never be important enough to you."

"You are," she whispered against his shoulder. "You had a right to be upset. I have to do something about this... I just don't know what."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had come to pick up Narcissa by the gates of Hogwarts and they had walked together into Hogsmeade, chatting pleasantly. But once they had settled down to have drinks inside the Hog's head, Narcissa was getting uncomfortable. It seemed like he was getting so close, sitting right in front of her by the table. 

And she couldn't help remembering that other time she had been in Hogsmeade with Malfoy. Only then he had been Bellatrix's date and she had Sirius by her own side. She had been so happy that day, the whole world had been full of dreams...

"What are you thinking about, Narcissa?"

She flinched and glanced across the table at Malfoy. "Oh, nothing, I was just far away..."

"You haven't said much since we came in here."

There was no accusation in his voice, but she still felt guilty. "No, I guess I haven't..." she mumbled. "I am sorry, but I don't know if this was such a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked. "We agreed to meet, didn't we?"

"Yes, I know," she said, squirming. "I just don't know if it is right. Bellatrix is my sister after all..."

"I know she is. Bellatrix is a lovely girl and I wish her all the best with her new husband. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Lucius, please... You know what I mean. She wanted to marry you. And even if she is married to someone else now, I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"A good sister wouldn't want to stop you from being happy," he said lightly. "And she is a good sister, isn't she?"

"It's more than that," sighed Narcissa. "I think she is still quite angry with you for..."

"Narcissa." Unexpectedly, he leaned over the table to clutch her hand. The look in his grey eyes was firm. "I broke it off with Bellatrix because she wasn't fit to be my wife, that's true, but I was actually quite relieved that I didn't have to marry her. Somewhere in my mind, I had begun to realize that she was not the right woman for me. There was someone else. Unfortunately, she was wasting her feelings on someone who certainly didn't deserve her. She is free of him now and I won't lie and say that I am not happy about that."

His eyes never left her when he spoke and Narcissa blushed. But he did not let himself be bothered. "When you have written to me, I have realized that you have not wanted to get too close to me. And I am afraid that you are using this thing with Bellatrix as an excuse to keep me at distance. I think you are afraid that you will never have the same feelings for me as I will for you."

His face softened. "I know that you were very much in love with him, Narcissa and I know that he hurt you deeply. I want you to know that I am not asking you to pretend anything else. I am not demanding or even expecting anything from you. I just want a chance, that's all. Is it too much to ask?"

A wave of heat stemmed up Narcissa's face. The intense look in his eyes was too much for her and she had to look down. His hand still held hers tightly. She pulled a deep breath and looked up at him again. She managed to smile, despite her red cheeks. "No... No, I suppose it's not."

* * *

"Oh dear," mumbled Andromeda as she cached a glimpse of herself in Madam Puddifoot's window. "I think we should start going back to school. The effects of the potion are wearing off."

Ted glanced at her from the corner of his eye and grinned. "Too bad. Did you ever think about taking a potion that gives permanent effects?"

Andromeda smacked him across the arm and he snorted with laughter. "Come on - if you can walk, that is?"

"I suppose you will have to carry me back," he mumbled in her ear as he threw one of his arms around her shoulder, supporting himself on her. "But you are not looking completely steady on your feet either."

She wasn't. They had been spending too much time on The Three Broomsticks, having far too much to drink. On top of that, they had also bought some chocolate chunks from The Honeydukes' that were filled with some magic substance that seemed to have a similar effect. They just hadn't been able to stop enjoying themselves. They were intoxicated by the sensation of being free, of not having to worry that anyone would notice them. Andromeda had spotted Sirius and his friends in the village, but she had thought it best not to reveal herself.

"But he might want to beat you up tomorrow," she mumbled thoughtfully.

Ted glanced at her in confusion as they were slowly manoeuvring themselves forward, leaning against each other. "Who?"

"Sirius. When he finds out that you have been fooling around behind my back with some strange and gorgeous red-head..."

Ted seemed to find that incredibly amusing and they both went into yet another hysterical laughing fit that lasted all the way back to the gates of Hogwarts. They were walking slowly, dizzily and when they finally got back it was very late.

Still, Andromeda grabbed Ted by the collar to steady herself and keep him from going in through the gates. "I don't want to go in," she mumbled. "Suppose the other students will catch us in this condition?"

He smiled. "We are prefects, aren't we? They should be afraid of us, not the other way around."

Andromeda sighed. "I just don't want to part from you." She reached a hand up, stroking his cheek. "I don't want the night to end."

Ted looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his eyes began to twinkle. "Come on," he whispered and before she could protest, he pulled her with him off from the road and into the forest, behind a huge tree. The unexpected movement made Andromeda trip. She fell back and tried to grab him for support, but only managed to pull him down with her. They collapsed on top of each other in a semi-melted stack of snow. Once again, they both began to giggle.

"So..." said Andromeda when she had calmed down. She looked up into his face as he was laying over her in the snow. "Was this what you had in mind?"

Ted smiled down at her, but he didn't answer. His finger slowly followed the line of her cheek and jaw, down to her neck. "You are so beautiful."

"Really? I thought most of the effects of that potion had worn off?"

"It has," said Ted firmly. "That's what I mean. I prefer you as yourself. That's what makes you beautiful."

Andromeda smiled and reached up her hand to cup his chin. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down and their lips met passionately. Andromeda reached her arms around his form, holding him tight as his lips followed the way down her throat, kissing her exposed skin.

"You are so warm," he whispered throatily. "So warm and clean and beautiful... Merlin, you smell so good..."

They kissed again, deeper. There was a hunger in their kisses that had not been there before. Andromeda wrapped her hands into his long, blond hair and caressed his scalp. His hand stroked her breast through the material in her shirt. His breath was hot against her ear when he began to whisper low words again.

"I love you... I love you so much..."

As he talked, his hand had moved down to her leg and was slowly working its way up under her skirt. For a moment, Andromeda stiffened. Ted looked up. "Don't you want me to go on?" he asked her quietly. There was a hint of desperation in his voice, but she knew that he would stop if she told him too.

Deep inside, she knew that she should. That was the only reasonable thing to do. She well remembered Bellatrix's warning story about her own experience with some boy in Hogsmeade when she had gotten too much to drink.

But tonight, there was something magic about the whole atmosphere. It was the silvery moon that looked down upon them from the dark sky, the cold snow against her back and the heat of his body against her.

"No," she whispered. "Don't stop."

* * *

Andromeda didn't know how long she had been slumbering when she woke up, feeling cold in the snow. She sat up, still with Ted's arms draped around her. He was sleeping soundly and she couldn't wake him even when she shook him firmly. She realized they should get inside the school or they would risk getting severely punished.

She was just thinking about rubbing some snow against his face when she heard the sound of steps from the path towards the gates. Instinctively, she put her hand across Ted's mouth to choke his snores. Fortunately, they were hidden by the large oak tree.

But Andromeda couldn't curb her curiosity when she realized that one of the voices belonged to her sister. She remembered Narcissa's secret date and she wanted to know who he was. She glanced out from behind the trunk.

The moon light was shining down on Narcissa's light hair and she was smiling. Her smile was a bit shy and reserved, but it was more than Andromeda had seen from her in a long time. The man walking next to her was tall and blond, in elegant black robes. He was moving with a sort of confident smoothness, like a great cat.

It took some time before she recognized him and when she did, she was absolutely stunned. She just couldn't bring herself to take her eyes away from them and what he saw and heard made her even more astonished.

"It's late," she heard Malfoy saying. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the doors?"

Narcissa shook her head, smiling. "That's sweet of you, but it's fine. But I must thank you for tonight. I had a very good time."

"So did I," he smiled. "I just hope you don't think I was talking too much?"

She chuckled. "No, not at all."

He said nothing more, only watched her and Narcissa was starting to look a little uncomfortable, even though she was still smiling. Malfoy slowly moved closer to her. He reached out one of his hands to pull a stray of hair out of Narcissa's face. His long fingers moved to her cheek and raised her head while he bent down.

Andromeda's whole body tensed. A part of her wanted to run out and intervene. She had to help her sister, jump to her defence. This was wrong. This couldn't be what she wanted. Malfoy had somehow made her. But something in Narcissa's face stopped her.

Malfoy kissed her sister, gently and without force. Narcissa didn't hug him back or try to press closer to him, but nor did she make any move to resist him. Her eyes were closed as his mouth carefully discovered her own.

Finally, he broke away and smiled down at her. "I will keep in touch. And I hope... I hope to see you again soon."

She nodded. "Me too."

"Good night, Narcissa."

Narcissa watched him quietly as he left her. From behind her trunk, Andromeda could hardly believe what she had just seen. Once again, she wanted to reveal herself to Narcissa and demand an explanation from her. But somehow, she felt guilty and embarrassed. How could she tell her sister that she had been watching her kissing a man?

Narcissa's face was unreadable. She looked neither happy nor sad. Slowly, she turned around and started walking back toward the castle. Andromeda followed her with her eyes.

_But what about Bellatrix? _She wanted to call out.


	18. Chapter 18 Confrontations

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews that really helped me to get over my temporary block. Now I am really looking forward to write the next chapters.

This one might be considered a bit of an "interlude" but I am hoping to post the next chapter as soon as possible. As always, it's a bit of a balance between wanting the story to move ahead swiftly and not wanting to rush things. I'll be very grateful to know what you think.

**Chapter 18 – Confrontations and revelations **

_April 1977_

Bellatrix was sitting by her vanity in her dressing gown reading through a letter with a deep frown painted over her forehead. When she was finished, she angrily tore it apart. Muttering curses, she threw the shreds into the fire place.

"From Regulus again?" asked Rudolphus behind her.

Reluctantly, she glanced back at her husband. He was in his night shirt, getting ready for bed. "Yes," she admitted grudgingly. "The little creep never gives up. He has been singing the same song ever since Christmas. Since he is convinced he will be married to my sister, he also seems to think that he has a right to know everything about us and about Him."

"Well, the ties of blood are important. And he has a lot of followers with him at Hogwarts, doesn't he?"

"They are a bunch of spoiled brats, just like him. We don't need them."

"Maybe not now, but they will grow and their skills will develop." Gently, Rudolphus put his hands on her shoulders. "All the people of pure blood must unite, isn't that what my lord has always said?"

"Yes, I know, but still..."

"And in any case, it's for Lord Voldemort to decide if they are worthy of joining us or not. The least we could do is introduce them to him and let him have his say."

Bellatrix's frown grew deeper. She didn't like the thought of her younger cousin as a member of Voldemort's followers, but she knew that her husband had a point. "You are right," she finally admitted. "We should let them see him. We could invite them all to the Chateaux and let the lord take a look at them."

"Good idea," mumbled Rudolphus as he lifted up her mane of black hair and kissed her neck. "You were going to visit your sisters some weekend, weren't you? You could talk to them then."

"I could do that." Bellatrix had long planned to visit Hogwarts. It wasn't only because she missed her sisters, but also because she wanted to make sure that they could manage without her and that they behaved like they were supposed to. From her letters, it seemed like Narcissa had finally stopped moping over their insufferable former cousin, which was a good sign. If Andromeda absolutely refused to marry Regulus, then perhaps Narcissa would consider it. To be sure, Regulus was a fool and not nearly as handsome as his brother, but still...

"You know," mouthed Rudolphus as he pulled down her robe over her shoulder, kissing her pale skin. "I just remembered what my lord said at a meeting a few weeks ago. He said that we are far too few. Before we have found the way to immortality it is most important that we reproduce and make many new purebloods... many..."

Bellatrix smiled as she stood from her chair. "Well, let's see what we can do then..." She allowed her husband to lead her to the bed where he pulled off her gown and covered her body with his own. It was a bore, but it was a prize a married woman had to pay.

She was just grateful that Rudolphus didn't know that she was taking a contraceptive potion every seventh day. Lord Voldemort was right that they needed more purebloods, but she cared too much about her lovely figure to want to risk it yet. And besides, she felt that she had more important things to do at the time. When she had a child, she was going to make sure that it was brought up in a world that was ruled by the pure.

* * *

Andromeda and Narcissa were standing on one of the school's balconies, looking towards the sky, waiting for their sister to arrive. Andromeda had thought that it would be wiser for her to apparate herself to Hogsmeade, but she had insisted on taking her broom. Se would need her skills since the spring wind was fierce and it tore in Andromeda's and Narcissa's long hair.

"Not exactly a good day for a flight," noted Andromeda.

"No," answered Narcissa. "No, it's not. But I think she can handle it."

Her tone of voice was flat, but Andromeda was glad that she had at least replied. There had been a certain tension between them for a few days and she knew the reason. The day after the night in Hogsmeade she had hesitantly confronted her younger sister about her date with Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa had seemed angry that Andromeda had been watching her. _"So what?" _she had asked her shortly.

"_I just don't understand what is going on,"_ Andromeda had told her honestly. _"Will you please tell me what you are doing?"_

"_What I am doing? I have nearly been throwing my life away. I am sick of it so I am moving on. I want to keep living."_

"_Yes, but... him?"_

"_Him, yes," _Narcissa had snarled. _"A good-looking and rich and cultivated pureblood wizard has taken an interest in me and I have not pushed him away. Is that really so incredible?"_

"_No... but..." _Andromeda had hesitated, unsure of what to say. _"I just don't want you to be hurt again. And it's Lucius Malfoy we are talking about here. You saw what he did to Bellatrix."_

To her surprise, Narcissa did not look guilty, just angry and slightly uncomfortable. _"Bellatrix wasn't right for him, he told me so. I could suit him better."_

"_Maybe you could," _agreed Andromeda quietly. _"But are you really sure that he would suit you?"_

Narcissa had not wanted to meet her sister's eyes when she answered. _"Who knows? I won't find that out unless I give it a chance, right?"_

That was pretty much how Sirius had once reasoned, Andromeda realized. She had a bad feeling about this, but she supposed that it was not much she could do. She was not very fond of Malfoy after the way he had treated Bellatrix, but she knew that in the wizard world, he was considered an extremely good catch. And if he had been able to pull Narcissa out of her depressed, almost suicidal state of mind, he deserved her undying gratitude, whether she liked it or not.

"_You must at least tell Bella about this," _she had stated. _"It would be unfair to keep it from her."_

Narcissa had glared at her. _"Oh, don't worry, I will tell her. I don't like sneaking around and keeping secrets. I am not like you." _

Andromeda had turned cold. She had not dared to ask Narcissa what she meant. She was afraid of what she would say, afraid of giving too much away. There was no way she could know, was it? She had been so careful all along... Or maybe she hadn't? What if the whole school knew about it? She didn't know what she was going to say.

Finally, they were able to catch a glimpse of their sister, a little spot just by the horizon. It wasn't long before she landed gracefully next to them. Her black hair was a mess ad her cheeks were red from the wind, but she was looking radiant and her face was shining.

"Well?" she asked when they had finished hugging. "What sins have you committed without your big sister?"

Andromeda and Narcissa both laughed at the joke, but somehow, it didn't seem very natural.

* * *

"So how are things with Rudolphus?" asked Andromeda. The three sisters were sitting in the dormitory, sharing a bottle of port that Bellatrix had smuggled with her.

"Oh, they are good," answered Bellatrix. "He doesn't mind staying in London so much, though he abhors the food. Anyway, we plan to get back to France next week. There are some... things we need to do."

"And what about Rabastan?"

Bellatrix cringed. "He is better, even though he still seems a bit depressed." She grinned at her sisters. "Actually, I was thinking I would persuade one of you to cheer him up a little bit. What do you say Narcissa?"

Narcissa squirmed. She had hoped to carefully lead the conversation towards the burning subject, but it was just like Bellatrix to hit the nail on her head at once. She could feel that Andromeda was glancing nervously at her, waiting for her to spill it out.

Bellatrix sensed the discomfort in the room. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Narcissa cleared her throat. "There is something I need to tell you."

Bellatrix frowned, suddenly looking very suspicious. "Well, go on then."

"Maybe I should leave the two of you alone..." Andromeda hesitantly stood up.

"No, you'll stay here," ordered Bellatrix and her voice would brook no objections. "Neither of you will go anywhere until I have found out what is going on. Just tell me!"

Andromeda clearly looked like she wanted nothing more than to escape from the room. Still, she obeyed her older sister and sank down on her bed again. She gave Narcissa a look of pity. She was obviously expecting the rage of a lion from Bellatrix and no one would want to get in her way then.

"Well, Bella," started Narcissa. "This concerns Malfoy... Lucius Malfoy."

That was obviously not what Bellatrix had expected. "What about him?" she demanded.

"He has... I mean _we_ have been writing to each other for some time. He wanted to see me so he came for a visit last weekend and we went to Hogsmeade together."

There was a hint of confusion on Bellatrix's face. "You and _Malfoy_?"

"Yes," mumbled Narcissa. "He wants... well, he is interested in a relationship with me."

Bellatrix's face had turned pale and her lips were tightly pressed together and looked almost white. Andromeda was beginning to look more and more terrified. She glanced anxiously at Narcissa as if she wanted to tell her to run for her life.

"I see," Bellatrix finally said in a flat tone of voice.

"I really am sorry, Bella," Narcissa hurried to tell her. "I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't planned and..."

"Hurt me? Why would I be hurt?" To her sisters' surprise, Bellatrix smiled, even though it didn't look completely natural. "Dear Merlin, for a moment I thought you were going to say that you were getting married to a mudblood or something!"

Narcissa was stunned by her reaction. "You... you are not angry with me then?"

"Why should I be angry? This is great news. Mother and father will be delighted." She smiled mischievously at her little sister. "I would hold on to him tightly if I were you. Make sure you get that ring on your finger as soon as possible."

Narcissa laughed and even though she was surprised she was also deeply relieved that Bellatrix had taken it so well.

"So..." said Bellatrix and took a sip from her glass and looked closely at her sister. "Has he kissed you yet?"

Narcissa blushed. "Actually...yes. It was on our way back from Hogsmeade. I hadn't planned for it to happen, but..."

Andromeda quietly stood from the bed. "Will you two excuse me for a moment," she mumbled.

Bellatrix frowned, but she didn't protest. When Andromeda had left, she turned back to Narcissa: "And?" she encouraged her. "What was it like? Did he try to make you go any further than that?"

"No, of course not! Don't be stupid, you know Lucius. He is a gentleman."

Bellatrix frowned again.

* * *

Andromeda hurried down to Revanclaw's entrance and managed to catch Ted just as he came out. They snuck away to a closed area of the school and kissed passionately.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you at all today," said Ted. "With your sister visiting and everything."

"I had to sneak off for a moment," sighed Andromeda. "I couldn't stand to be away from you even for their sake. Not even for a day. That's crazy, isn't it?"

"Crazy in love at least," he agreed.

"Anyway, I thought it was a good idea to leave them alone for a while. They have some things to talk about."

"Ah, yes. How did the great revelation go?"

"Much better than I thought actually. I was afraid that I would have to physically restrain Bellatrix from throwing curses at Narcissa and believe me; I would have needed the strength of ten men to do that. But she actually handled it pretty well. Perhaps she has really gotten over Malfoy."

"That's good," said Ted. He looked curiously at her. "You seem very relieved. Do you think this meant that she would accept us too?"

"I don't know," Andromeda admitted. "But it can't be a bad sign at least." She thought about Narcissa and the possibility that she knew something. But she didn't want to worry Ted so she said nothing.

Ted put his arms around her waist. "Will I see you tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, as soon as Bellatrix has left," Andromeda assured him, feeling a twinge of excitement in her stomach. "We could meet in the gardens, behind one of the hedges."

"I'll be there." He glanced at her. "But we won't take any risks, will we?"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. The potion will work." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "I have to go or they will start wondering."

"I know." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Just a little moment longer."

* * *

Bellatrix's visit at Hogwarts was coming to an end. Having said goodbye to her sisters she was walking trough the garden towards the gates. Since the wind had turned into a raving storm, she had let Andromeda and Narcissa persuade her to apparate back to London, rather than taking her broom.

Before she left, she had made sure to find Regulus and tell him about the meeting at Chateaux Lestrange that she and Rudolphus were planning to host. Her younger cousin had looked delighted and it annoyed Bellatrix that he seemed to think he would just be accepted as a member of the lord's followers.

"It is for Him to make the choice," she reminded him sternly. "And he will make demands on his followers. Don't come unless you are up to it."

Regulus looked offended. "Of course I am prepared for that. I will do everything I can to prove my worthiness."

"Well, this doesn't just concern you. You need to bring all your friends with you and find a suitable excuse to get out of school. Something _discreet._"

"I'll do that," answered Regulus haughtily. "They will all be enthusiastic. What about Andromeda and Narcissa? They are invited too, I hope?"

Bellatrix had tensed. "They are not actually. And I would appreciate if you didn't tell them about this."

He had frowned. "Why? They are Blacks too, aren't they? This is their fight as much as ours. They will be disappointed if they won't get their chance."

Bellatrix bit her tongue. "I just don't think the time is right yet."

She knew that Regulus thought she was being unfair to her sisters and she supposed he had a reason to. To him, it must seem like she didn't trust them enough even to come and be introduced to the lord. But even if Bellatrix would have liked to invite them to the meeting, she kept hesitating. Lord Voldemort needed only those who were prepared to show him eternal loyalty and strength. And she was not certain if her sisters could do that or even if they would want to.

Bellatrix loved her sisters, but she was not blind to their weaknesses. Narcissa had really behaved like a complete ninny when her betrothal was ended even if she seemed to have recovered by now. And Andromeda was just plain strange sometimes. Her thoughts and ideas were not what they should be. No, Bellatrix realized. She could not take them to the meeting. It was not worth the risk.

She frowned as she thought about them. She was not so unmoved about Narcissa's relationship with Lucius Malfoy as she had tried to appear. It hurt her pride that the arrogant wizard might consider her baby sister more worthy than she had been. But above all, she was suspicious about his motives. She intended to have a talk with him when they met again. And then there was Andromeda... She had seemed strangely distant and Bellatrix had no idea of why.

As she reached the gate, she was ripped out of her thoughts by a sound and when she raised her eyes, she was suddenly looking into the grey gaze of Sirius. Bellatrix froze and her hand immediately moved to her wand.

"I need to have a word with you," he said.

"I don't think so." Bellatrix tried to get past him, but he blocked her way.

"I just want to talk, nothing more."

"Sorry, I don't speak the language of worms." Once again, she tried to get past him, but his taller form pushed her back. He also had a wand in his hand. They were still inside the gates of Hogwarts. He was allowed to do magic here.

"I can't believe that you dare to come near me, you filthy piece of dirt," she spat, feeling a wave of fury cross her body as she remembered what he had put her family and especially Narcissa through. "How do you live with yourself? I should have thought your shame would have killed you by now!"

"Hate to disappoint you Bella, but not yet." He smirked harshly. "Will you talk to me or not?"

"Talk to you?! As far as I am concerned you don't even exist!" She raised her wand, but he was faster. A quick _"Expelliarmus!" _and she was disarmed.

"I don't think I should have to call for back-up, should I?" Sirius made a gesture with his wand. His friends the marauders had snuck up right behind her a few feet away. She was effectively surrounded.

But there was no way in hell that Bellatrix Black Lestrange was going to let herself be intimidated by those rats. She crossed her arms and gave Sirius a look of ice. "All right. Say what you want to say and make it quick. I am in a hurry."

"I have heard some rather nasty rumours about you, Bellatrix."

"Have you? How interesting for you then. Was that all?"

Sirius' eyes were cold. "They say you have approached the dark side."

Bellatrix smiled. "Dark side? If you mean those who disapprove of the likes of you and your freaky friends, then I suppose you would be right. But so I always have been. Why should you bother?"

"Because I think you came to Hogwarts to recruit new members to your little union."

Bellatrix laughed mockingly. "Your brain seems to have gone out of control. I suppose that is what happens when you spend too much time with mudbloods. I came here to visit my darling sisters."

His eyes were narrow with suspicion and anger. _"Only _for that?"

"Like I said." She smiled wickedly at him when she remembered something. "They had a lot to tell me. My youngest sister in particular is very happy right now. She has had a new boyfriend for some time, a man who actually treats her with a hint of respect. One who doesn't embarrass her by hanging out with werewolves. Lucius Malfoy is his name if you remember him?"

Sirius' face turned pale. To Bellatrix's delight, he couldn't hide his shock. "Malfoy?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I just told you that. It's obviously not just your brain, but your ears as well." Sirius seemed so stunned that he didn't even protest when she pushed him aside and grabbed her wand from the ground. Nonchalantly, she put it inside her robes.

"A pleasure to talk to you," she said sweetly and walked away from them. She could feel Sirius' eyes burning against her back.


	19. Chapter 19 Test of loyalty

**Chapter 19 – Test of loyalty **

The great hall at Chateaux Lestrange was strangely quiet, considering the fact that so many people had gathered inside of it. They all stood silently, waiting for what was to come. The drapes had been pulled down over the windows and house-elves were standing along the walls, carrying burning torches, the only lights.

Slowly, Rudolphus Lestrange took one step forward, his wife on his right side and his younger brother on his left. "My friends," he said in a deep voice that seemed to send echoes across the walls. "On behalf of myself and my family I welcome you to this house." He indicated the spacious hall and the elegant decorations. "This estate was my inheritance from my father who inherited it from his father before him. It has been left to me to manage and protect."

"But now, it is no longer mine," he firmly continued. "Because I have realized that there are things that have a meaning that go far beyond material wealth. The endless fight for greatness and survival is more crucial than anything else. That is why I am now a servant of Lord Voldemort. The pure blood of Salahzar Slytherin runs through his veins and he has come as a saviour into our world. Everything I own also belongs to him. And that is why you have all been invited here tonight."

Bellatrix slowly stepped up next to her husband. "You are here because the lord wants to give you a chance. If you are worthy enough, you will be accepted as one of his servants, an honour beyond anything else in this world. You will serve him with your life, your blood and your powers. Just like we have been chosen to do."

She slowly raised her hand and showed off her wrist where her mark was showing; the snake coming out of the mouth of a skull. "This is the dark mark," she said. "Only those who belong to him may wear it. If you deserve it, you will receive one tonight. If you are ready to give everything to him."

She sharply let her eyes gaze out over the guests in their black robes. Most of them were Hogwarts students and some of them looked too young to even be allowed to visit Hogsmeade. She recognized several of them. Regulus was there of course with his tail of friends; the Rosiers, the Crouch brat, the Parkinson brothers, those stupid Crabbe siblings and so on. Some of them looked very nervous but her cousin's eyes were sparkling ecstatically.

_Maybe it won't be as easy as you think, _she thought grimly. She suddenly frowned as she noticed a tall, blond wizard at the back of the hall. _What is he doing here? _She didn't know, but she intended to find out. That and a few other things.

As she stopped talking, it was Rabastan's turn to address the crowds. "The lord will appear some time during this night and he will put you all to the test. Everyone will be judged separately and for their own unique qualities. No one will be favoured because of family or connections. No one will be chosen who does not live up to his demands."

Rudolphus raised a goblet of wine. "Let's make a toast and drink to our cause as we await the arrival of our great master!"

* * *

Andromeda had just finished her last class and was on her way back to the Slytherin house when Sirius discreetly approached her in the corridor. "I have to talk to you," he said quietly but firmly.

"Can't it want?"

"Are you okay?" he asked her, frowning as he noticed how pale and wan she looked.

"Yes, I am fine, just a little bit nauseous. I think I am coming down with the flu or something."

"Too bad," he said. "But I really need to talk to you anyway – in private. It won't take long."

She nodded tiredly. "Fine. Let's go into the library."

They hid behind the shelf with the thickest herbology lexicons in the whole library. "All right, what's going on?" she asked him, wishing that he would hurry up so she could go back to the dormitory and hide under her pillow.

"Is Narcissa seeing Lucius Malfoy?" he asked her without ceremony.

"Who told you that?"

"Never mind. Is she?" Sirius demanded impatiently.

Andromeda hesitated, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to let him know. "They have been going out a couple of times, yes," she admitted. "And they are writing to each other. But I really don't know how serious things are between them. She is not telling me a lot about her feelings these days."

"Damn," muttered Sirius resolutely. "I was hoping it was all a lie..."

Andromeda was puzzled. "Why do you care? I thought you would be relieved that she has finally begun to move on." She smirked as she saw his look of discomfort. "Or are you jealous perhaps?"

"Don't be stupid," he said, although Andromeda noticed that he was blushing slightly. "This has nothing to do with me. It's got to do with Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" For a moment, she didn't know what he was talking about. Then a bell started ringing softly at the back of her head. "You mean that terrorist from the World Cup?"

"Where have you _been_ the last few months, Andromeda?" asked Sirius in disbelief. "Hiding in a cave? Voldemort. The dark lord. The saviour of the pure. He has been all over the newspapers and they are hardly talking about anything else down at the Hog's head. He has continued spreading his vile propaganda all over Europe. And they say he is gathering new followers every day." He shook his head, almost with disgust. "Seriously, how could you have missed all this?"

Andromeda blushed fiercely and she realized that it was true when people said that love made the rest of the world go away. "Sorry... I have been busy."

"Busy snogging Ted?" guessed Sirius sarcastically, making her blush even deeper. "Anyway, what I want to say is that us in Gryffindor will not just stand by and watch this freak trying to take over our society and hurt our friends. We are fighting him and we won't give up. Do you understand that?" He looked sharply at her.

She nodded. "Yes I do understand but what does this have to do with Malfoy?"

Sirius sighed. "They claim that he is one of Voldemort's new followers. They say that he is using his post at the ministry to spy on his master's behalf."

Andromeda stared at him. She had never particularly liked Malfoy, but she had never believed that he would be so insane. "That can't be true..."

"Well, I can't know for sure," he admitted. "But in any case, you need to warn Narcissa. If even a hint of this is true, she could be in trouble. Voldemort is no joke Andromeda, he is a real threat." His tone of voice was firm.

"I can't believe it..." mumbled Andromeda. "Besides, she wouldn't listen to me."

"Why not?" Sirius' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do you think she is a part of it too? Do you think he has told her about it? If you could find out..."

"Are you asking me to spy on my own sister?" snapped Andromeda angrily. "Sorry, but I won't do that. She has been lonely and miserable for so long and it's only now that she has finally cheered up. I won't do anything to push her over the edge again."

"Come on, this is for her own sake. You wouldn't want her to end up like..." He quickly stopped himself and bit his tongue.

"Like who...?" asked Andromeda in confusion.

"Never mind. I am just asking you for this one small favour."

"Sirius..." Andromeda sighed. "I really don't want to get involved in this. I wish you would keep your problems to yourself."

"_My _problems?!" Sirius looked furious. "A madman is out to murder people and tear our world apart and you think that's _my _problem? When are you going to open your eyes and stop being such a damn coward, Andromeda?"

"I am no coward!" she defended herself half-heartedly, though she wasn't exactly convincing. "I... I am just trying to be sensible."

He snorted and glared at her with disdain. "Fine. Go on being sensible then. I suppose I will have to have a talk with Narcissa myself."

"Good luck," said Andromeda sarcastically. "You are probably the last person in the world she would want to talk to."

"I don't care what she wants," he snapped back, marching out of the library.

Andromeda sighed, feeling sicker than ever. An argument was just about the last thing she had needed. She didn't understand why Sirius always had to make her feel guilty and why her loyalty always had to be divided.

Quickly, she hurried away from the library, towards the girls' lavatory, before an accident would happen.

* * *

At Chateaux Lestrange, everyone was still waiting breathlessly. There was a special atmosphere hanging in the air. It was nervous, but also excited. The guests were standing in small groups, chatting, but everyone kept their voices low. Every now and then, they kept glancing towards the door.

Bellatrix realized that she had waited long enough. Slowly, she made her way across the hall, towards Lucius Malfoy who was standing alone, quietly appraising the other guests. "I wasn't informed you were coming," she greeted him coldly.

Malfoy ironically raised his eyebrows. "Oh thank you, my sweet; it's very nice to see you too."

"Don't try to be funny," she snapped in irritation, ignoring her courtesies as hostess. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as everyone else, I should think," he said flatly. "I am waiting."

Bellatrix frowned. "Did Rudolphus or Rabastan invite you?"

"No. But they have not tried to kick me out either."

"Who invited you then?"

"Who do you think?" he asked her coldly.

She didn't like to hear that and she wasn't sure if she believed him. "Are you really prepared to swear loyalty to Him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "Don't you think I am up to it?"

"No, I don't," answered Bellatrix honestly. "I think you care too much about your reputation. I think you would be too worried to get spots on your fancy robes."'

Malfoy shrugged and refused to get provoked. "Well, you must always have an open mind. It's important to consider all the opportunities in life."

Bellatrix nodded knowingly. "Ah, is that what you are doing with my sister?"

He didn't even flinch. "Why are you bringing her into this?"

"Oh please, can we just be honest here," said Bellatrix in irritation. "She has already told me all about you. I would like to know what it is you are planning."

"Who says I am planning anything? Are you worried about your sister's honour?" He sneered mockingly. "Or are you just bitter that someone prefers your kid sister over you?"

Bellatrix had to take a deep breath not to slap him. His smug arrogance made her furious. It was always provoking to argue with someone who never seemed to loose his control. "I am not bitter," she said resolutely. "I just find it difficult to see you and Narcissa as a couple. And I don't want her to be hurt. She is quite sensitive and as you might have noticed; her heart has already been broken once."

Her voice was firm. She was secretly hoping that Malfoy would realize that he had small chances of being able to compete with Narcissa's idiotic One True Love.

"I know that," said Malfoy coldly and he didn't seem to care the least bit. He sighed and added sincerely. "I just like your sister that's all. She is such a... sweet, _innocent _girl."

His insinuation didn't escape Bellatrix and she blushed with anger. "I suppose you would fancy someone who never talks back to you."

"Much like you do, you mean?" Malfoy glanced casually at Rudolphus who was talking to one of Regulus' friends.

Bellatrix had to grit her teeth tightly together to control her anger. "I am just warning you, Malfoy. If you have some hidden agenda when it comes to Narcissa..."

"Bellatrix." Suddenly, there was something in Malfoy's voice that immediately shut her up. "I have always liked you very much and for your sister's sake I am prepared to be tolerant. But I'll thank you not to meddle into my private life, or you might risk making me angry. You wouldn't like that." He gave her a look that was so cold that she almost found herself wanting to take a step back.

Their hostile conversation came to a quick end when a cloud of green smoke suddenly fell out of the fireplace and Lord Voldemort suddenly appeared before them. The hall turned deadly silent and the young students stared at him like he had been a miracle.

Rudolphus hurried up to him and bowed. His wife and brother were not far behind. "My lord, be welcome to my house."

"Thank you, Rudolphus." The dark lord smiled one of his rare smiles and nodded at his followers. "Bellatrix. Rabastan." They returned his greetings. As always when he was near her, Bellatrix forgot everything else. She felt like she was almost spellbound by the sound of his voice, intoxicated by his presence.

He looked out over the crowd and nodded at the students in their black robes. Everyone stared at him with eyes like globes, like they couldn't believe that he was finally in front of them. The honour of meeting him, the hope of the purebloods, the heir to Slytherin, was almost too amazing to grasp

"I am pleased to see that so many people have gathered here tonight," he started. "It shows a great potential for our cause. It proves that we are many who are eager to fight for our race and our right to dominate the world. I can promise that you will each have your chance and I will judge you fairly."

His eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. "However, before we start, I must warn you. In my pack, there is no room for doubts or hesitation. If you want to pull out, you better do it now, while you still can. I accept nothing but complete devotion and obedience from my followers. I expect loyalty unto death from you all. I tolerate nothing else. I will not suffer any sort of treason or disloyalty. Your only allegiance will be to me and only me, otherwise you will be severely punished."

"Once you are chosen and you have said the vow, there is no way back. Then you will belong to me forever. I ask you all to think about this. It is a hard mission that awaits you, but if you are strong enough, I will reward you in a way you can't possible imagine. I will give you the ultimate gift, that will be reserved only for the members of our race; Immortality."

Everyone was deadly quiet. It was as if the air had vanished from them. Bellatrix could understand them. The realization of what they were about to enter and what role they would be given was so great and boundless that it was almost impossible to fully understand, even for purebloods like them. Their task and mission were so glorious that they could not be expressed in words.

Suddenly, a skinny form boldly stepped forward. Bellatrix frowned, but he spoke up before she could stop him. "My lord, may I speak please?"

"Your name?" asked Voldemort softly.

"It is Regulus Black, my lord. I have been a leader for a group at Hogwarts for years. It was me who asked that we should be brought before you. We have all been fighting for the same things as you. We are all aware of the great blood that runs through our veins and we know that you is one way – the only way – to give us the place we rightfully deserve."

Regulus occasionally tripped over his words and Bellatrix leered quietly. It was obvious that he had been practising this speech for a long time. Sometimes he sounded as if he was reading aloud from a book. But the others didn't seem to mind his orations and the Lord made no attempt to interrupt him.

"I was born as a son of the most noble house of Black, just like the lady of this castle. I come from a dignified line of pure wizards and witches. I have always taken a great pride in my family and my heritage. However, my loyalty to our cause always comes first and must be put before everything else. I am prepared to sacrifice anything and anyone in our struggle."

His face twisted into a grimace. "There is someone, whose name I can't bear to pronounce, someone whose mere existence is an insult to me. For fourteen years I called him my brother. When I was a child, I looked up to him like a hero. But he betrayed me and our proud family. He chose to leave our pure ways and sided with mudbloods and other filthy scum."

Regulus' cheeks had turned pink and he almost seemed to overflow with excitement as he solemnly continued. "As far as I am concerned, he is no longer my brother. As far as I am concerned, he deserves the worst kind of punishment. There is no crime more horrible than treachery. If I was ordered to kill him, I would do it without hesitation. That would wipe the stain away from my family's name."

Bellatrix found herself being slightly impressed with her cousin, even though she still doubted his ability. And she agreed with what he said. She knew that if she ever had the chance, she wouldn't hesitate to kill a traitor, no matter who he was.

Lord Voldemort smiled slightly and nodded. "You speak well," he complimented Regulus who looked like he had just won a million galleons. "And I can promise that if you live up to what you say, you will be well rewarded. And so will anyone else who is brave enough to speak up for what is right."

* * *

Andromeda's head was spinning and she was breathing fiercely. Her long nightgown felt damp and sticky against her body and she frantically tried to pull her brown hair behind her ears to keep it out of the way. Her insides felt like they were twisting in cramps as she bent over the basin and emptied the content of her stomach.

It was hardly more than dawn yet and she heard the birds chirping cheerfully outside. It was spring now and the light of the sun rose earlier. From inside the dormitory, she could hear Narcissa's calm breaths as she slept and she tried to keep as quiet as possible not to wake her.

When she was finished, she fell back against the wall and sank to the floor as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her heart was beating heavily. Her throat felt sore and her stomach was aching.

She closed her eyes and pressed her arms against her midsection. She felt so exhausted that she could barely reach her hand out to grab a glass of water to rinse away the vile taste of bile inside her mouth.

She was getting tired of this. It was draining her energies and made it difficult for her to concentrate on her school work. She just couldn't understand why this stupid sickness wouldn't let go of its hold on her.

Andromeda had already asked Madam Pomfrey for a potion against her flu, but strangely enough it had not had any effect. She supposed she could ask her for something stronger. But this did not seem to be one of the usual kinds of influenza. It was actually quite strange. She did not have any fever and yet she kept feeling sick and exhausted, especially in the mornings.

Andromeda suddenly felt a new attack coming over her. She could hardly even make it to her feet before she once again had to turn herself inside out, like a wet rag. The cramps were even more violent this time and they scared her. Her head was spinning fast enough to make her faint.

Her hands trembled as she splashed some water on her face, trying to freshen up a bit. She caught a look of herself in the mirror and made a face. She looked horrible, pale and red-eyed with damp, lacklustre strays of hair plastered against her cheeks.

She sighed and realized that she probably needed to go back to her bed. She needed to get some more sleep and rest before the morning classes would start. She couldn't come to Mac Gonagall's lesson looking like a complete wreck.

But as she walked towards the door, she suddenly stopped. Suddenly, a suspicion had landed inside her mind like a deadly curse that annihilated everything it passed. Suddenly, her whole body turned cold.

She felt sick in the mornings... She was constantly feeling exhausted... She was feeling faint...

_No, no, no,_ she tried to calm herself. No, it couldn't be possible. But her horror grew when she realized that it could be. As a matter of fact, it was very possible.

If Andromeda had been a muggle, she would probably have started praying.


	20. Chapter 20 A bitter cup

**Chapter 20 – A bitter cup **

The guests were leaving Chateaux Lestrange after the weekend. Bellatrix and Rudolphus had been standing on the stairs taking farewell. Their lord had left first of all. As always, he was a busy man, but he had assured them that he had been very satisfied with the outcome of the meeting.

Regulus shook Bellatrix's hand firmly before he left. "I really must thank you, my dear cousin," he said. "If it wasn't for you, I might never have gotten the chance to meet Him and offer Him my services. I am forever in your debt."

To Bellatrix's dismay, the lord had chosen to accept both Regulus and his pack of friends. "Pure blood is what I value most in my followers, but willpower is a close second," he had told them. "And strength of will is something you all seem to possess. So I will give you all the opportunity to prove it. I will give you all a chance to develop under my leadership."

"I am happy for your sake," she told her cousin stiffly. "I just hope you will remember that it will take a lot of effort from your side."

"I am prepared to give my everything, just like my friends," Regulus assured her. "You'll see, Bellatrix."

"What a great success," Rudolphus remarked with deep satisfaction in his voice when they had seen off the last of the guests. He placed an arm around his wife's shoulders. "So many new members to our cause. This will make our opponents shiver!"

"Perhaps," muttered Bellatrix.

He gave her a look of surprise. "What's wrong? I know you don't believe too much in Regulus and his friends, but they will develop, just like my lord said. They will grow with his confidence."

"Maybe. But I also noticed that there were some people who didn't want to take the oath." She glanced sharply at him. "One of your friends."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Rudolphus shrugged. "He just said he wasn't ready yet. Besides, he was afraid that the mark would give him trouble in his post at the ministry. You know what a bunch of muggle lovers they are."

"That's just excuses and hypocrisy," decided Bellatrix. "Either you belong to the Lord or you don't. If he really wants to fight for our cause, he shouldn't be afraid to show it."

"Well at least he came," said Rudolphus resolutely. "I noticed that there are others who did not show up to honour the lord. It doesn't seem to matter to them that their pure blood is threatened. I saw none of the Weasleys here tonight for example. And no Potters, no Longbottoms, no Prewetts..."

"They are all unworthy blood traitors," said Bellatrix dismissively. "They will get what is coming to them."

"Yes well, but there were also some Blacks missing, if you don't mind me saying so..."

Bellatrix frowned. "Sirius is no better than the other turncoats. I wouldn't have expected him to show his face here and if he did, I would have hexed him. As for my sisters... I will introduce them when the time is right."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had given Andromeda a strange look when she asked for the potion, but as the school's nurse, she was sworn to secrecy and it was obviously not the first time that one of the female students had made a similar request. "Just let me know if you need to talk," she had simply told Andromeda when she left.

Andromeda had nodded, though her mind hardly registered what her ears heard. She had went straight back to the dormitory and locked herself up in the bathroom. The goblet with the potion was standing next to the wash basin. She kept standing on the other side of the room, unable to bring herself to go and pick it up.

_It's just a precaution, _she told herself sternly. _I just need to know for sure._

Of course that was true. She just wanted to rule out the possibility, nothing more. After all, there was no real chance that she could be, was it? They had been so careful. They had taken potions, both of them, to be on the safe side and they had never...

But even as Andromeda tried to convince herself, the memory from the Hogsmeade weekend came back to her. She was unable to block it. She remembered the blurs of alcohol, her strange excitement and exhilaration. The cold snow against her back. Ted's warm body over her.

She gritted her teeth tightly together. She had made a mistake. Just one. Everybody made mistakes. It didn't have to mean anything. The fates wouldn't be so cruel. They wouldn't punish her after just one time, of course they wouldn't...

She pulled a deep breath to braze herself and slowly walked up to the potion. Carefully, she took a long stray of hair from her head and dropped it into the potion. She took her wand and swallowed tightly. _"Incinto?" _she asked quietly, aiming the wand against the surface of the potion.

Immediately, the liquid started bubbling and spinning in the goblet. Madam Pomfrey had told her that it would change colour as an answer to her question. No, would make it green. Yes, would make it red. She had told her that it might take a few moments before the colour was established, but as Andromeda glanced down into the goblet, she noticed that it had already changed.

It was red. Red like blood.

"Damn," she whispered. "And what does that mean? Is it quadruplets or something?"

She started giggling, almost hysterical and sank back against the wall as her legs gave way beneath her. She wanted to deny it again. It couldn't be true, it was too unfair. But Madam Pomfrey had told her that the tests never failed.

Andromeda pounded the back of her head against the wall. What a stupid idiot she was. She had risked everything for a moment of pleasure. She should have known better. She had heard Bellatrix's story about what could happen when you had too much to drink. She knew what might happen when you lost control. And still, she hadn't been able to stop herself. It seemed like she would have to pay very dearly for that.

"Fool," she mumbled quietly to herself. "You stupid, bloody fool..."

A cold hand grasped her heart and she felt a sense of panic rising in her body. She was a Black, a member of the pureblood aristocracy. She knew what was expected of her, even if she had always preferred to ignore it. She was supposed to preserve the blood line and make sure it continued. She was supposed to save herself for a marriage to some wealthy and pureblood wizard whose house she was supposed to keep and whose pureblood children she was supposed to bear.

Those demands were absolute. They were not negotiable. What would her parents do if they found out? How would the rest of the wizard community react? And what about Bellatrix and Narcissa? She swallowed and felt cold with fear. Would she be cast off just like Sirius? Would she be a disgrace to her family, someone whose name you couldn't even bear to mention?

_No. No, no, no._ She tried to calm her wildly pounding heart. She wasn't going to let that happen. She had made a mistake, yes, but it could be remedied. There were many different ways to make sure that no one would ever find out. Not her parents. Not her sisters. Not even Ted.

Perhaps that would be for the best. If he never knew, then he didn't have to worry about anything. Then she wouldn't have to talk about it and thereby acknowledge the existence of the problem. Then it would really be as if it had never been there.

But could she do that? Would it really be right to keep the truth away from him, to never even let him now? Would it not be terribly unfair and selfish? After all, it was his baby too.

_Baby..._

She glanced down at her midsection, awkwardly. It was the first time she had thought about it as a living creature. Actually, it was quite unbelievable. She had never expected that this could happen to her.

Suddenly, she remembered a time when she had been very young and she had been standing by Narcissa's crib with Bellatrix. They had been watching their sister silently, not to wake her. They had been amazed by the baby's rosy cheeks and her golden hair as she slept with little sniffing breaths.

"_I want one of my own," _Andromeda had decided. _"Where do you buy them?"_

Bellatrix had frowned, looking down at her sister with all of her five-year-old wisdom. _"I don't think you buy them. I think it's some kind of spell and it's very difficult... I think mummy and daddy had to make it together." _

"_Well, I want one anyway. I guess I will have to find someone to make it with. Do you think you and I could make one together, Bella?" _

Andromeda closer her eyes tightly, feeling torn apart by conflicting emotions. _Oh Merlin, what in the world am I going to do?_

* * *

Sirius Black attacked Narcissa the moment he saw her coming down from the astronomy tower. Her blonde head was bent over a book and she didn't see him. Not before they were alone in an empty corridor and he walked up to her. "I need to have a word with you."

Narcissa flinched by the sound of his voice and looked up. Her face turned pale as she recognized him. She could hardly believe that he had managed to walk up so close to her and that she hadn't noticed him. Quickly, instinctively, she tried to take a step past him, but he blocked her way. "Just a word," he added.

She once again tried to make it past him, but he stood his ground and she was pushed back again. She was appalled. She didn't want to see him, or talk to him. She was terrified that he would bring up the old and menacing feelings that were hidden somewhere behind the hard shell around her heart. She wouldn't survive that. She would drown.

She managed to control herself. "I. Have. Nothing. To. Say. To. You," she said slowly and coldly, giving him a look that she hoped would turn him into an ice statue.

"Well, I have things to say to you. And you would do well to listen."

"I am not interested."

"Too bad for you, but you don't have any choice. I am not letting you go before you hear me out."

His arrogance angered her and gave her power. She shoved her heavy book against him and managed to push him away. But as she tried to slink past him, he grabbed her arm and spun her back against the wall.

The sensation of his hand upon her body made her feel like something was burning on her skin, like a branding iron. It made her panic. "Let me go!" she almost screamed and jerked her arm away from him in a violent gesture.

Sirius' eyes widened. He looked astonished by her outburst. He took one step back and raised his hands in a soothing gesture. "I am not going to hurt you," he assured her gently. "I just need to talk to you, that's all."

Narcissa pressed herself as closely against the wall as she possibly could without shrinking through. She glared at him. "What is it?" she hissed.

Sirius pulled a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "I want to talk about Malfoy."

She stared at him. "Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?"

Sirius sighed impatiently. "Oh, please don't play games. You know who I am talking about. Your new _boyfriend_." He pronounced the last word in a voice that was full to the brink of contempt and mockery.

But Narcissa would not let herself be affected. "Who told you?" she asked him coldly. "Andromeda?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, not Andromeda, I swear it. But whoever told me is not the point here."

"What is it then?"

He watched her closely and she found it difficult to keep herself from squirming under his eyes. She wanted to get away from him. She wanted to flee from the threat he represented. "I am wondering what you know about him? About him and his... private interests."

"I know everything I need to know about Lucius," she answered flatly. She tried to seem as cold and uninterested as possible, as if the situation didn't bother her in the least.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Oh, he is _Lucius _now, is he? Somehow I doubt that you do. I think you are in trouble, Narcissa. And I think you should stay away from him."

Narcissa could hardly believe his arrogance. She wanted to tell him that he could shove his advice up his backside. That was what Bellatrix would have done. "And what exactly makes you think that I would care what you think?" she asked him harshly.

Sirius seemed to realize that his choice of words had not been the best. He looked embarrassed. "Please, don't take this the wrong way. I am just worried about you, that's all. I don't want you to be put into danger."

Narcissa's blue eyes were like spears of ice. "And why should you give a damn if I was?"

Sirius face softened. Once again, he reached out to put his hand on her arm. "You know I care about you, Cissy..."

"Don't call me that!" she spat, pulling away from him.

He sighed deeply and his voice turned harder again. "Narcissa look, I am not playing around. This is serious. I have strong reasons to suspect that Lucius is involved with the dark lord."

_That _was actually something that shook Narcissa and for a moment, she found it difficult to keep her cool poise. "The dark lord? Voldemort?"

He nodded ironically. "Yes. That freak who sent fireballs at the World Cup and who wants to exterminate every muggleborn wizard in the world. Does that sound like healthy company to you?"

Narcissa bit her tongue. "Whatever Lucius has done, I am sure he has good reasons."

"Oh come on, is that what you tell yourself? If you ask me, I'd think he and Voldemort should suit each other perfectly. Two blind, fanatical and overconfident..."

"Do you think I am going to listen to you insulting him?" she interrupted him angrily.

Sirius sighed and calmed down again. "I am just saying that you should be careful. If he belongs to Voldemort..."

"So what if he does?" she snapped. "It's his business, not mine. Besides, I can take care of myself."

He shook his head, almost in disgust. "I don't believe this. Doesn't it mean anything to you if he is with those lunatics?" He glared at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you choose him just to get back at me."

Narcissa's face turned white. "You don't know what you are babbling about..."

"Oh, yes I do," said Sirius sarcastically. "He was the perfect candidate wasn't he; rich, handsome, sophisticated and of the right blood. Your parents will roll out the red carpet for him, I am sure. And you knew I hated him. What an excellent way to take revenge."

"Be quiet," she whispered. It was a warning, but he didn't seem to get it.

"But do you really think that will make you happy?" he continued, looking sternly into her eyes. "Do you really want to end up like Bellatrix?"

As Narcissa looked into his challenging eyes, she suddenly realized that she hated herself. She hated herself for all the endless days and night she had spent mourning him, missing him, asking herself what she had done wrong, why he wouldn't love her as she loved him.

He was not worth it. He was not worth the adoration she had wasted on him ever since she was a little girl. He had never been serious with her, only used her as a way to appease his parents until their opinion finally didn't matter to him anymore. But she had fallen for it, because she had so desperately wanted to _believe _that it was for real. Her sisters had warned her. But she had not wanted to listen.

He had crushed her. He had broken her heart along with all of her naive, romantic dreams and hopes. It was his fault that she was a cold shadow of what she had once been. She hated him for that. Almost as much as she still loved him.

Narcissa suddenly forgot her cold, Black control. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face. She put all of her anger, confusion and grief in the strike. Sirius' cheek turned red and he stared at her in absolute disbelief. She knew that he would never have believed her capable of that kind of violence; not Narcissa, the sweetest and most timid of the Black sisters.

"Stay away from me," she growled and when she moved past him this time, he didn't try to stop her. He probably didn't dare.

* * *

"And then the crazy woman asked me to read in that coffee mess and she actually expected me to make some sort of conclusion out of it. She told me that she had predicted that I would receive some shocking news that would change my world. Can you believe that? As if anything even remotely exciting has happened in this place for weeks and besides..."

"Ted, I am pregnant."

It was not until afterwards that Andromeda realized that she had really said it. The words were out of her mouth. They were out in the open. They were no longer just a knot in her stomach or a painful awareness in the back of her mind.

Ted immediately stopped complaining about his divination class and stared at her. Even the birds seemed to stop singing around them in their shock. They were sitting by the lake at Andromeda's favourite place, beyond the reed, where they had once bumped into each other for the first time. She supposed it was quite fitting that she would choose this place to tell him. Not that she had really planned it. The words had just fallen out of her mouth.

Andromeda waited for his reaction, but he just kept gawking and said nothing. His blue and greenish eyes looked like they would jump out of their sockets and his jaw was hanging in line with his chest.

"_What_?" he finally blurted out.

"Pregnant," Andromeda repeated. "You know, a fertilized egg..."

"I know what it is!" he snapped. Then he pulled a deep breath and looked as if he was trying to keep his mind from getting over heated as he took in the news. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty much, yes. I have been feeling quite sick lately. And my period has stopped."

Ted swallowed tightly. "But you can't be... We have been careful... the potions..."

"Yes, I know. But there was once when we didn't use them," said Andromeda gloomily.

"But..." Ted suddenly flinched and Andromeda could see the same shock reflected in his face as she had felt when she recalled their Hogsmeade visit. "Oh, no..."

"Sometimes once is all it takes," she mumbled.

"Oh God," whispered Ted, looking as sick as Andromeda felt. In his horror, he called out to some muggle saint. "Oh my bloody Jesus Christ. What are we going to do?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I don't know..." Her throat felt constricted. She had hoped that Ted would have an answer; she had hoped that she would be able to lean against him and that he would calm her angst. But his panic and fears actually seemed worse than her own.

But why should he worry? He wouldn't have to take the blow if he didn't want to. He could just walk away if it pleased him. She could not. She would be forced to carry the burden.

Her body started shaking. She had never felt more confused and afraid in her life. It was as if she had been playing a game that suddenly had turned deadly serious. She had a baby inside her. It was an uninvited guest, a parasite. She didn't want it there. She couldn't be a mother, she was just seventeen! And in any case, she hardly knew how a mother was supposed to behave. She had hardly grown up with any warm and affectionate parental relations.

Tears started running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. Ted noticed that she was trying to hide her sobs. He suddenly seemed to be ashamed for his lack of support. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Don't worry," he mumbled, stroking her hair. He tried to sound as calm and manly authoritative as possible. "Please don't cry. We'll think of something."

_But what for Merlin's sake? _Andromeda asked herself.

His arms around her were comforting. He wouldn't abandon her. But what could he do? What help could he give her? He didn't even know what he was up against; the powerful Black family and with them the whole pureblood wizard elite.

But at least Ted had said _we _will think of something.


	21. Chapter 21 Hold on or let go

**Chapter 21 – Hold on or let go **

"So you are sure then, absolutely sure?" Ted asked.

Andromeda glared at him in irritation. "For the millionth time, yes I am sure."

They were sitting by the lake again, hidden behind the reed. They were talking quietly, afraid that anyone would hear them. They were trying to find a way out of the situation they had so unexpectedly ended up in.

"I just can't believe I managed to knock a girl up," mumbled Ted. "That's... a bit wicked, isn't it?"

Andromeda stared at him. "Do you think this is some kind of test of masculinity?! This is serious!"

"I know, I am sorry." Ted glanced with fascination at her midsection. "But it _is _sort of amazing."

"That's easy for you to say," snapped Andromeda. "You are not the one who is forced stand with your head shoved down the toilet every morning." She had not meant to sound so harsh, but her nerves were already tested.

"Sorry. Forget it. I guess we need to accept that it's happened. We better talk about what we are going to do about it."

"What can we do?" asked Andromeda grimly. "Neither of us has even finished school yet. How could we take care of a baby? We wouldn't even be able to feed it, or give it a decent home." She tried to sound as cold and practical as possible. She didn't want any emotions to cloud her judgement.

Ted frowned thoughtfully. "My parents would help us. But they don't have that much money to spare. I can at least talk to them about it. You know I am going home for a visit this weekend?"

"I know, but I wish you wouldn't."

Ted peered carefully at her. "You don't think your family would give us some galleons if we needed it?"

"My family..." Andromeda sighed deeply. "Ted, just being unmarried and pregnant is enough to make them throw me out. Being unmarried and pregnant by a muggle... " She wearily shook her head. "We'd be outcasts."

"If we both dropped out of school..."

"Then I could never be a healer and you could never be an auror. Our dreams would be ruined. We would never have a second chance."

Ted was quiet for a long moment. "You want to get rid of it then?" he finally guessed.

Andromeda didn't want to meet his eyes. "It's not about wanting, it's a practical question. Besides, we are both so young. Do you really think we are ready to have a child? Do you really think it's the right time?" She managed to keep her voice controlled, like she was talking about something of minor importance.

Ted looked slightly stunned by her unsentimental way of looking at the matter, but nodded. "I guess you are right. There is no other option. What can you do?"

"I know there are potions. There is some magic tansy plant that takes care of it with just one small sip. And then there are spells. They are supposed to be completely painless. That would solve the problem."

"Problem?" Ted repeated, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" Andromeda glared angrily at him. "I am not happy about this, but what am I supposed to do? I can't have a baby; it's not a part of my plans. Besides, none of this would have happened if you had just been able to keep it in your trousers that time!"

"Oh really?" Ted looked like he was getting angry. "I suppose next you will say that I forced you? Is that what you are going to tell your family? That would be the brilliant solution, wouldn't it? Your father would kill me off and you would be free of all blame."

"Do you think I would do that?" she asked him sharply.

He sighed and ran his hand through is hair. "No, I don't. I am sorry, I..."

"Don't be," she said dismissively. "This is my fault as much as yours. I need to sort it out. I'll have a talk with Madam Pomfrey. She will keep quiet." He nodded quietly and she frowned. "You look so sad? Are you disappointed with this?"

"No, no," he sighed. "Like you said, it's a necessary evil." Wordlessly, Andromeda reached her hand out and he took it, clutching it quietly. In the silence it seemed like many things were left unsaid. It was for the best, Andromeda decided. They would only complicate the matter.

A sound of human movement suddenly reached Andromeda's ears and made her jump to her feet. "What was that?" She glanced out across the lake. She could have sworn she had heard something from the other side. But everything seemed calm and normal. Still, she had a distinct feeling of being watched.

"Perhaps we should get back inside," mumbled Ted.

* * *

Narcissa had learned to recognize the black and white owl called Rania and seeing it on the window sledge in her dormitory that Saturday afternoon, it brought a smile to her lips. She felt a twinge of happiness inside. She had been forced to wait for this message, and she had started to get a bit worried, but he had not forgotten her.

She accepted the letter from Rania and gave her shiny feathers a friendly stroke before the bird flew off again. She carefully opened the letter. The elegant, graceful hand was as familiar as Rania was.

_Dear Narcissa!_

_I am sorry that I have been so quiet lately and kept you waiting for my letters. Just let me tell you that I have been busy with some very important changes in my life. I have made some very exciting new acquaintances and right now I feel like a number of goals and chances are lying ahead of me. Still, that is no excuse to ignore my good friends. I promise you will hear from me soon again. And I also hope that I will be able to introduce you to some of my new associates._

_Malfoy Manor is looking beautiful, as it always does in the spring, but I still long for the summer to come. It's not just the warmth and the sun I look forward to this year, however. More than anything, I hope I will be able to see you during your holidays. I don't know about your plans, but I still hope that you will have some time to spend on me. I wish we could go somewhere, to some beautiful place far away, just you and me and get to know each other better. Perhaps your parents wouldn't like that, but I can't help dreaming. _

_Even when I don't write to you, I want you to know that I am thinking about you and that I long for you. My house is always open to you, Narcissa and I hope you know where my feelings belong. _

_Affectionately_

_Lucius_

Narcissa smiled to herself as she put the letter into a small box and locked it safely. The stack was growing rapidly and his letters always made her feel warm and wanted. There was a quiet, sincere longing in his words that was difficult to resist. Over the past few weeks she had learned to open herself to him in her letters. It was easier to accept what he wanted to give her and she also tried to give the same back to him.

Sometimes it was still hard to believe that such an attractive and rich and intelligent wizard had chosen to spend his time on her. She had always considered herself quite awkward and shy with none of the wit and courage of her sister Bellatrix. Malfoy was one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizard world. He could win the heart of any young witch. But he wanted _her. _

She had not yet told her parents very much about their courtship, but it made her feel good to think about how pleased it would make them. Lucius Malfoy was the ideal son-in-law for any mother and father in the wizard world.

"_They will roll out the red carpet for him," _she heard a sarcastic voice pointing out inside her mind, but she angrily pushed it away.

She tried to imagine what it would be like to be called Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Or perhaps Narcissa Black-Malfoy? She had always been proud of her family name and she wasn't sure that she was ready to throw it away altogether. But of course, she would only have to worry about that, if things ever got to that point...

Suddenly, she felt a wave of insecurity. She was not betrothed yet and even if she would be, she had seen how quickly a betrothal could be ended. She had been betrayed once, who could say that she wouldn't be betrayed again? Perhaps Lucius was only playing with her?

No, she told herself sternly. He wouldn't do that. Lucius was not like Sirius. He was someone you could trust, and honest and decent man. His interest in her was genuine and his feelings were sincere. And besides, he wouldn't dare cheating on a daughter of the house of Black. He wasn't that stupid. The only way he would ever betray her would be if she had done something to dishonour him. And she would not do that.

She realized that she was getting late for her meeting with Severus in the library. They would meet and study for a herbology test together and Narcissa knew better than offending him. He had been very cold and formal towards her ever since Christmas. She grabbed her books and papers and quills and hurried towards the stairs.

When she reached the common room, she was unexpectedly met by Regulus and something in his face made her stop. Regulus' eyes were practically flaming and his cheeks were coloured in bright pink. When he spotted Narcissa, he immediately walked up to her. "Where is she?" he spat.

"Where is who?"

"You know who! Your so called sister!"

"Sister? Andromeda?" Narcissa was getting nervous. "She went to Madam Pomfrey's office I think. What's the matter? What has she done?"

"Yes, that's what I would like to know as well," snapped Regulus in deep indignation. "One of my friends saw her yesterday, sitting down by the lake, holding hands with some boy! Is this her way of showing how much she wants to marry me?"

Narcissa swallowed and squirmed. This was not a battle wanted to fight. "Regulus, I... I really need to get to the library..." She tried to get past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't try to run away from me! I want to know about Andromeda!"

Narcissa sighed. "I am sorry, I don't know what to say."

Regulus glared suspiciously at her. "Did you know about this?" When she didn't answer, his eyes narrowed. "You did! Then why haven't you told me?"

"I thought that if I gave her some time, she would come to her senses," Narcissa explained. "Maybe this mudblood is..."

"Mudblood?!" Regulus eyes turned wide and Narcissa silently cursed herself, realizing that she had said too much. "It's a mudblood? _That _mudblood?"

Narcissa had no other choice but to confess. "Regulus I am really sorry about this. Just don't do anything hasty!" she shouted as he immediately whirled around and started marching towards the stairs.

But he stopped when Andromeda suddenly appeared in the doorway and entered the common room. She looked thoughtful, but she halted as she realized that Narcissa and Regulus were waiting for her. She frowned at the looks on their faces. "What's going on? Regulus? What's happened?"

"I'll give you one chance, Andromeda, just one," said Regulus coldly. "If you have one honest bone in your body, you'll answer. Have you been seeing that filthy, stinking, dirty, wretched bloody mudblood again?"

Andromeda was quiet for some time. Narcissa couldn't read her expression. "You are referring to Ted, I suppose?" she finally guessed.

"Don't try to be funny!" spat Regulus. "Have you?"

Andromeda pulled a deep breath. "Yes, I have," she finally admitted wholeheartedly.

Regulus' face turned so white that it was almost frightening to see. Still, Andromeda didn't turn away from his furious eyes. "How. Long?" he asked her, his teeth tightly gritted together.

"The whole year," answered Andromeda. "It's been going on since the Quidditch World Cup. But it started a long time before that." She shrugged. "Believe me, I tried to fight against it, but I couldn't."

She raised her eyes over Regulus and looked straight at Narcissa, as if she was begging her to understand and forgive her. But Narcissa didn't want to look at her sister.

"Are you... are you in..." Regulus sputtered, unable to form the unbelievable word "...in love with him?"

"Yes."

Regulus white cheeks turned pink again. "You have cheated on me! You went behind my back..."

"You? What are you talking about?"

"My parents choose you to be my wife!" Regulus pointed firmly at himself. "_My _wife! You could have been the mistress of Grimmauld Place! And you throw that away for a mudblood!"

"Oh Merlin, Regulus!" Andromeda almost sounded amused, which Narcissa found quite unwise since Regulus looked like he was about to bust with anger. "This has nothing to do with you! Do you really think I would have married you?"

"Our parents..." hissed Regulus.

"I know. I am sorry, but I am not responsible for their mad ideas. You and I have nothing in common."

"Oh and you have with that scum?"

"Yes," said Andromeda seriously. She sounded like this wasn't just a confession to Narcissa and Regulus, but also to herself. "I have tried to hide it for too long and I made him pay the price. No more. The whole world can know and judge me as they like, but I won't care. I love him." She looked straight into Regulus face, calm and serious.

Narcissa noticed that Regulus' face was steaming. His anger almost seemed to be too much for him. She tried to grab him, but it was too late. Regulus attacked Andromeda, pushing and shoving against her with full force.

"You filthy mudblood whore!" he screamed and by now, the whole castle could probably hear them. "You treacherous little slut! You are a disgrace to our family!"

"Stop it!" Narcissa tried to pull him off from her sister who tried to protect herself as best she could, but Regulus slipped out of her grip

"I'll have you cursed by all of my friends!" He pointed menacingly at Andromeda. "All of them, do you hear me! They will all damn you to hell with your filthy lover!"

"I am quivering," said Andromeda sarcastically.

"You won't be so smug when you find out what new bonds I have made! You'll get what's coming to you! You are no better than that other traitor! Neither of you are worth calling yourselves Blacks!" Regulus' bellowing was getting louder with every new word.

Andromeda mockingly shook her head. "If being a Black means being like you, I am happy to refrain."

That seemed to be the last straw. Regulus pulled out his wand in a movement like lightning. _"Cruci..."_

Narcissa reacted without thinking, dropped her books and found her own wand inside her robes. _"Expelliarmus!" _she shouted, her voice rising over her cousin's.

She managed to interfere with the curse; maybe Regulus' powers weren't great enough. But when the wand was torn from his hand, he stumbled and the wand shot forward. Andromeda wasn't able to protect herself quickly enough and it hit her right across her face. It was still loaded with magic and its force sent her backwards, over the landing of the stairs.

Narcissa felt like she was watching in some kind of daze. This was not reality. She had not heard her sister crying out. She had not seen her falling back and rolling down the steps on the stairs from the Slytherin house.

For a moment, she was frozen. She heard a sound from Regulus; a choked sound from somewhere deep down his throat, almost like a sob. Then she reacted and flew down the stairs. Andromeda was lying at the bottom, stretched out in her full length. She was not moving.

Narcissa's legs were shivering as she sank down next to her sister. Frantically, she tried to turn her over. She noticed a bruise just by her sister's forehead and her whole body was shaking. "Andromeda!" Narcissa patted her sister's cheeks, trying to reach her. "Please, say something! Are you okay?"

Andromeda just moaned slightly. She was still shaking as if in cramp. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she curled herself into a ball, like she was in some seizure. A crowd had gathered around them, but no one seemed to dare to get close. Everyone was staring with wide eyes at the unconscious girl by the foot of the stairs.

Narcissa didn't know what to do. She knew that she should do something to help her sister, use some healing spell or get Madam Pomfrey. But neither her voice nor her hands would obey her and she remained sitting, desperately clutching her sister's hand. She didn't dare to let go or even turn her eyes away from her.

"Narcissa, what's happened?!" Dizzily, she looked up and realized that Sirius had pushed himself through the crowd and sunk down next to her. For once, Narcissa didn't instinctively tense and shrink away when she saw him. She just nodded helplessly at Andromeda. "She... she fell..."

"But how? What...?" Sirius glanced around and noticed that his younger brother was standing on the stairs. Regulus' face was drained of all colour and he looked terrified as he watched Andromeda's lifeless, trembling form.

Sirius turned back to Narcissa. "What happened?" he demanded sharply.

But Narcissa didn't answer. Suddenly she had turned cold. Suddenly she realized that she had something on her fingers that had coloured her sister's skirt in red. It was a warm, sticky mess. It was blood.

* * *

_The ache felt like someone had shoved a dagger up her crotch and stomach. The blade was slowly cutting her with a dull edge that prolonged the pain and made it worse. The world had turned into a blur where pain was the only thing she was aware of. It fed on her, sucked its lifeblood from her body._

_But her pain still couldn't compete with her sense of fear. She had a terrible premonition. She felt like she was about to loose something. It was something she would not even have considered a loss. It was about to slip out of her hands and there was nothing she could do to keep it._

_Suddenly, she couldn't stand that thought. She rolled herself into a ball, feeling her knees pressing hard against her chest and holding on tightly. She held on for her life and fought back when someone tried to move her. _

_She heard voices calling her name somewhere from the far distance. They were full of angst and fear. One of them belonged to Narcissa. The other... Was it Sirius? But she didn't want to listen to them. She was focused on one thing only._

_Must hold on, must hold on, can't let go, can't let go..._

_But you wanted to let go, she heard a voice saying inside her mind. You were going to let it go. So why do you care?_

_No, no, no, I never wanted to let go, never really... I didn't..._

_But she had planned it, hadn't she? Was that why she was being punished now? Or was she being punished because she had failed her family and betrayed all of their ideals? _

_You are no Black! She heard them screaming around her. You are unworthy! You are a traitor!_

_I am not, she wanted to tell them. I didn't mean for it to happen. I couldn't help it, I couldn't... I tried so hard not to love him, I really did, but I couldn't..._

_Please, don't take it away from me, she heard herself sob quietly. Don't let it suffer for what I have done. Don't let Ted suffer. It's his and mine... We made it together. _

_She felt someone touching her again, trying to disentangle the knot she had made of her arms and legs, but she kept holding on tightly and she wouldn't let go. Pain was still cutting her mind in two pieces and she was not able to think straight._

"_It's too late," she heard Madam Pomfrey's concerned voice deciding. "There is nothing I can do. She needs to get to a real hospital or she will be..."_

_Dead, she realized. Oh Merlin, I am going to die. Please... just let them know that I... that I... _


	22. Chapter 22 The only way out

**Chapter 22 – The only way out**

Her body felt heavy and numb. When she tried to open her eyelids, the effort made her head spin. Someone was sitting by her bed, someone was touching her hand. Her lips instinctively formed his name. _"Ted." _but when she slowly managed to open her eyes, she looked into a pair of concerned, grey eyes.

"Sirius?" she whispered weakly.

He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good..." Andromeda glanced around with wide eyes and realized that she was lying in a bed, in a room whose walls were so white that they almost stung her eyes. "Where am I?"

"At St. Mungo's. Dumbledore used one of his port keys to get you here as quickly as possible."

Suddenly, everything came back to her again, clearly, unmercifully. She remembered how she had felt when she had lost her balance and tumbled back over the stairs. She remembered the sharp pain and the realization that was almost too much to bear. "It's more than I deserve," she whispered in a choked voice. "The baby... It's gone, isn't it?"

Sirius quickly shook his head. "No, no, it's fine, one of the healers just told me."

Andromeda's eyes grew round when desperate hope clenched her heart. "But how can it live? I could feel the blood..."

Sirius shrugged. "If you had come to a muggle hospital it would probably have died, but fortunately the healers of this place have more knowledge."

"So it is really alive then?" When her cousin nodded, she let out a deep sigh and sank back against the pillow for a moment. "Where is Ted?"

"He is on his way. I sent an owl to tell him." He peered at her with a mix of curiosity and embarrassment. "It's his I suppose?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. I just wonder why you haven't told me about this."

"I haven't told anyone except Ted and that was hard enough. For a long time, I did my best to pretend that it wasn't really true."

"But it wasn't so easy, was it?" She shook her head and Sirius clutched her hand hard enough to break the bones. "Merlin, Andromeda, when I saw you lying there by the stairs... I just didn't understand how I could go on without my favourite cousin... My only cousin now." His fingertips gently stroke her cheek and Andromeda managed to give him a sad smile.

"Well, I suppose I should tell everyone else that you have woken up. They will be relieved."

"The others?"

"Yes, my friends all came with me here. James, Peter, Remus, Lily... They were as shocked as I was to see what happened to you."

Andromeda was very surprised since she knew that Sirius' Gryffindor mates had never been particularly fond of her. And that had been mutual. "That was very sweet of them, but they don't need to worry." She swallowed nervously. "Is there... anyone else waiting?"

Sirius squirmed. "Narcissa is down by the reception. She was relieved that you are okay. I heard that she was going to send word to your parents and to Bellatrix. But she... she didn't want to come with me to see you. Maybe she was too nervous. Regulus was down there too and he did not look very well."

"He wouldn't I suppose," sighed Andromeda.

Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Some Slytherin people were saying things I just couldn't believe... that he pushed you down those stairs. I tried to ask Narcissa, but she still refuses to speak to me. Is it true?"

Andromeda cringed. She didn't want to remember the scene in the common room. "It was an accident... He had found out about me and Ted and consequently went ballistic. He tried to throw a Cruciatus curse on me and Narcissa intervened. But somehow, the force of the spell hit me."

Sirius' grey eyes started burning with fury. "That little worm! I'll murder him for this! If Ted doesn't beat me to it, I suppose."

"Don't bother, Sirius, it won't make any difference," she said indifferently. "Besides, some of the blame was probably mine. If I hadn't provoked him..."

"How can you say that!? He tried to throw an unforgivable curse on you! The ministry would send his skinny ass into a stinking cell in Azkaban for life! Even that is better than he deserves."

Andromeda wearily shook her head. "Sirius, please don't touch him. I don't want to make a family war out of this. It's not worth it. Regulus is too sad to even care about. But I want to see my sisters... I can't let Regulus fill their heads with lies. I have to explain this to them. I have to make them understand why I did what I did..."

She clutched his hand tightly and he nodded shortly. "I'll get them for you."

* * *

A loud bang was heard as Bellatrix tossed the door to the hospital entrance wide open and ran in, almost tipping over two janitors on her way. Casually, Narissa noticed that her sister had not even bothered to pull a comb through her hair. She looked like she had come straight from her bed and her face was pale and shaken.

As soon as she saw Narcissa, she ran up to her and started firing questions like canon balls. "Where is Andromeda? How is she? What on earth has happened? I could hardly believe my eyes when I got that owl from you. Our sister in a hospital? Blacks are never ill! What on earth is wrong with her? Is she okay...?"

"Bellatrix, I..." Narcissa swallowed tightly. She had been thinking about how she was going to tell Bellatrix about a hundred times. But now, her tongue didn't want to obey her. "There are some things you must know..."

"Just tell me! Is she or is she not!?"

"She is all right. The healers assured me that she will be fine."

"Good." For a moment Bellatrix looked relieved. Then she noticed the look on Narcissa's face. "But then why aren't you with her? Why are you looking so strange? Have there been any complications?"

"Bella, I... No, she will be all right, but..." She just didn't know how she was going to continue.

"Yes, she will be all right," interfered Regulus coldly. "Unfortunately." He had just come out of the bathrooms and his face was not looking nearly as greenish as it had when the healers had carried off Andromeda's limp body. He seemed to have composed himself and his face was tight and hard. "If there was any justice, she would have died. That's the punishment all treacherous scum should have."

Bellatrix grabbed his collar, quick like a cat. "Our sister is in a hospital, you little git. I will thank you to show some bloody respect when you talk about her."

Usually, that sort of menacing reprimand from Bellatrix would have made Regulus shiver. But this time, he simply pushed her away, looking cold and superior. "You know nothing, Bellatrix. I would have thought that you of all people would have stopped something like this from happening. Maybe you aren't much of a role model after all."

"What are you babbling about? If you have something to say about Andromeda, then spill it out. She will always be worth ten of you anyway."

"Well, ask Cissy then," challenged Regulus. "Let's see if she doesn't agree with me."

Bellatrix looked suspiciously at her youngest sister. "Narcissa? Will you tell me what is going on?"

Narcissa felt miserable. "Bellatrix..."

"I know my name! Just tell me!"

But Narcissa just couldn't bring herself to say anything. "I'll tell you," said Regulus coldly.

They were still standing by the reception about an hour later when Sirius came down. He gave his younger brother a disgusted look and turned to Bellatrix and Narcissa. He frowned as he saw the pale, numb look on the faces of the two sisters.

"Andromeda wants to see you," he told them flatly. No one answered or even acknowledged his presence. That was nothing unusual of course, but since this concerned their sister, he was surprised. "Did you not hear me?"

Bellatrix demonstratively turned away. "I think we should go home. Mother and father will be waiting for us."

"Yes, you are probably right," mumbled Narcissa. She was not as good an actress as her sister and Sirius could tell that she had heard what he said.

Angrily, he went pass them and blocked their way. "I don't believe this. Your sister almost died and you are still determined to continue this silent war against me. Or have you declared war on Andromeda too now?"

"Out of our way, scum," said Regulus warningly. "We don't have to explain anything to you."

Sirius looked hard at his cousins. "And he was the one who almost killed her and yet you are siding with him? What the hell is wrong with you? I can understand if you hate me, but will you rather believe this stinking little rat over your own sister?"

"You vile..." Regulus furiously reached for his wand.

"Go on then!" Sirius reached his hands out, making himself an easy target. "You didn't manage to kill Andromeda off so let's see if you can do better against me. I am sure dear mother would be delighted if you brought back my head like a trophy."

He smiled mockingly at his younger brother, who still aimed his wand against him. "Regulus," said Bellatrix coldly. "Don't defile your wand. Let's go." She took him by the arm and led him towards the exit.

Sirius could just shake his head. "Like she said. It's not worth it." He scowled at Andromeda's sisters. "I just hope she will realize that you are not worth it either."

* * *

Once again, someone was holding her hand, but when Andromeda opened her eyes, she looked into the face she had desperately been longing to see. His blue and greenish eyes were looking down at her, worriedly, lovingly. How long had it been? Two days, three days? "You came..." she whispered.

"Of course I came, as soon as I heard. When I read Sirius' letter..."

His voice died and she tried to smile. "I am sure he exaggerated. He has been playing nurse for me ever since I came here."

"He cares so much for you..." smiled Ted as he stroked her cheek. He glanced around in the room. There were some flowers standing on the bedside table, but they were all from Sirius and his friends. "Has no one else been here?"

Andromeda bit her lip tightly. "No. They wouldn't come."

"Sirius told me about Regulus. Did he really try to use the Cruciatus curse on you?"

"That's not important. No harm was done." Andromeda didn't want to talk about Regulus at all. She knew they had more important things to discuss. Unbelievably important things.

Ted looked down at her as he tried to read the look on her face. "Everything is all right then?"

She nodded quietly. "Yes, I am fine... _We _are fine."

Ted's hand slowly slipped down to be gently placed on her waist under the blanket. "The baby..."

Andromeda sighed and slowly took both his warm hands into her own. "Yes, the baby. It still lives. Perhaps it was fate, or the muggle god... But when I thought I would lose it, I suddenly realized that I didn't want to lose it. I realized that I wanted it. I realized that it was a part of me... and of you. I could see it before me, laughing, smiling with your smile..." She didn't know how to explain and realized that there probably was no reasonable explanation. "It lives and I can't kill it now, Ted. I know it's crazy, I know it's not the right time, but it doesn't matter to me. I still want it."

She didn't add _with or without you, _but they both knew that it was an unspoken fact. He could not stop her from having the baby, but nor could she stop him from walking away from them both.

Ted was quiet for some time. "Andromeda," he finally said. "I love you. If this is what you want, then it's what I want too. No matter what you do, I will stand by your side."

Andromeda smiled up at him, realizing that she had never doubted him. "Just as long as you don't feel that I forced you..."

He firmly shook his head. "Don't ever think that. You and I are one, Andromeda. Wherever you go, I will follow."

She wrapped her arms around her, pulling him down in a tight embrace. "Thank you..." she whispered against his broad shoulder.

They were still sitting tightly together, talking and making plans as the door was opened.

"I am sorry," said Sirius in embarrassment as he saw them. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's all right." Andromeda frowned as she noticed the wrinkle on his forehead. "What's happened?"

Sirius held up a piece of parchment. "Your family finally seem to have recalled your existence. They want to see you tomorrow at Grimmauld place 12."

"Are you going?" asked Ted.

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, I will. I have to go."

Sirius did not like to hear that. "You are not strong enough yet and besides, Merlin knows what kind of treatment they have prepared for you..."

"I must go," said Andromeda firmly. "I need to explain this to them and maybe I won't get another chance. They are my family and I owe them that much at least. I must go."

Sirius glanced at Ted as if he was hoping for support, but the blond boy just nodded quietly. He gave up and sighed. "Let me take you there."

* * *

Sirius dropped her off right outside the elegant house that belonged to his parents. He realized that it wouldn't be very wise of him to cross the threshold, but he promised that he would keep watch for her in a disguise they would never be able to recognize him in. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she felt safer to know that he was around.

Andromeda had been to Grimmauld place 12 hundreds of times. She had spent birthdays and holidays inside the house. But this time she felt like a stranger, like an intruder. Regulus opened the door for her. He didn't say one word or hardly even looked at her when he led the way to the drawing room.

"The mudblood's whore has arrived," he announced sarcastically.

No one answered. No one protested. Andromeda found that her parents were sitting by one of the tables along with her aunt and uncle. Her Aunt Walburga's eyes were cold and narrow. Her heart fluttered slightly as she noticed Bellatrix and Narcissa sitting on a couch in a corner. They both looked cautiously at her.

Cygnus Black nodded at his daughter. "Andromeda. Daughter. Sit down." She sank down on one of the chairs. No one else greeted her. No one asked how she was feeling after four days in the hospital. Over everything, Andromeda was aware of the tapestry hanging on the wall. Even from distance, she could see the burnt mark where Sirius' name had once been.

"We have heard some rather extraordinary things about you," her father began in a strange tone of voice. "Regulus has told us that you have been keeping some very bad company. He claims that you have been romantically involved with a muggleborn wizard. He says that you have been sneaking around with this creature behind the back of your entire family and class. I cannot believe that my own daughter would commit such a horrible crime and I will not judge you on hearsay. I ask you openly and I would like an honest reply. Is this true?"

Andromeda swallowed. Under her family's eyes, her confidence was getting weaker. "It's not as simple as..."

"Just yes or no," her father demanded sternly. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true."

Her father said nothing more. He looked like he had completely lost his voice. Her mother Druella sat quietly with her lips tightly pressed together. She was watching her daughter but it seemed like she was looking straight through her.

Aunt Walburga continued the interrogation. "After what we have heard, you have sunk even deeper than that. We have heard that you have had..." She made a face of disgust. "...carnal knowledge about this creature."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Andromeda could hardly contain a smile at her choice of words. "Carnal knowledge, aunt?"

"In English," hissed Walburga icily. "Have you given yourself to that filthy mudblood?"

"No, I haven't," answered Andromeda honestly. "I made love to him."

Her aunt snorted. "I have also heard that you are carrying his filthy half-blood offspring."

"That is also not true. I am carrying his child – and mine."

"A half-blood abomination," stated her aunt. "A monstrous freak."

"A child," said Andromeda empathically. "A child of a wizard and a witch, of a man and a woman, of two humans, whatever you like." No one answered. Her uncle Orion looked sad, her parents just shook their heads in dismay and her aunt looked at her niece like she was some strange and infectious insect.

"We are getting married if that will make you feel better," said Andromeda, since she didn't know what else to tell them. "You won't have to suffer a bastard in the family at least." She tried not to sound sarcastic, but she didn't do very well.

"Bastard?" Suddenly her mother stood from her chair. Her blue eyes were blazing. "What do you think we are? I would welcome a hundred bastards rather than a single mudblood spawn!"

"You have betrayed us all, Andromeda," agreed her husband. "You knew very well the rules we set for our children and you knew what happens to those who break it."

Andromeda nodded quietly. "Yes, I knew that. I suppose it doesn't make any difference, but I never planned for it to happen. I never wanted to hurt any of you. But I fell in love."

"You don't fall in love with filth!" spat Druella.

Andromeda realized that she was wasting her time on her parents. "I guess there is nothing I can say for myself then?"

"No, spare us," said her father as he shook his head at his daughter in absolute revolt. "Just thinking that I fathered you makes me sick. You have shamed our family and betrayed your own race. Now you will have to live with the consequences."

"Go away with your mudblood lover and try to scratch a living for yourselves and your little half-breed," said Druella coldly. "And don't ever come crying to us for financial support. Our house will be closed to you."

"And so will this house be," added Aunt Walburga. "If you ever approach my doors, I will put the holy Black curse on you. You are no better than that worthless swine I used to call my son. You will both be punished for your sins one day."

"Perhaps sooner than you imagine," said Regulus smugly.

Andromeda slowly took in what they had told her. Did they expect her to fall down on her knees and cry and beg for their forgiveness? Did they want her to tell them that it had been a mistake, that she would make it up to them?

But as her eyes followed her family; her aunt and uncle, her cousin and her parents, she realized that she couldn't do that. She realized that their contempt had no effect on her. She just didn't care about it. Who were they? Her parents were just two people who had given her life seventeen years ago. They had never been there for her, always too busy with their societies and hobbies to even notice their children, except when it was time to show them off like trophies to their friends or match them with some rich wizard bachelors.

She could live without her aunt and uncle and Regulus. She could live without her mother and father. She could even live with their hatred and contempt. But there were others she was not sure that she could live without.

Slowly, she turned her eyes towards her sisters. They were still sitting together on the couch and neither of them had said a word since she entered the room. "What do you think?" she asked them in a low voice. "Do you agree with them?"

It took some time for them to answer. Andromeda noticed that they exchanged uncertain glances. "Yes," said Bellatrix finally. "Yes, we agree completely. You knew the rules and you have broken them."

"You broke them," mumbled Narcissa in agreement.

"Does this mean you will not speak to me either? Does this mean you will not want to see me again?"

"Yes," said Bellatrix.

"Yes," whispered Narcissa.

Andromeda bit her lip tightly. "I don't believe that. I _can't _believe it. We love each other. We always have. We have always been there for each other, always sticking up for each other... You can't tell me that it's all been ruined, that it doesn't matter anymore... because I don't believe it."

Bellatrix was looking pale and her eyes were strangely glossy, but her voice was cold and flat. "Believe it. It was you who killed it."

Narcissa nodded slowly and Andromeda felt a lump in her throat. "But..."

"You heard Bellatrix," their father sharply interjected. "You have failed us all. There is nothing more to say so you might as well get out. We don't want to look at you a moment longer than necessary."

Andromeda nodded and managed to swallow her lump. "Fine, I'll go," she said, but she continued to look straight at her sisters. "But I want you to know that I will never stop loving you. You are my sisters and I will always have you both in my heart. And you can never make me believe that you don't feel the same way about me."

She rested for a moment, but no answer came from Bellatrix or Narcissa. Neither of them wanted to look into her eyes and they said nothing. Sighing, she turned away from them, feeling a deep, hollow ache inside her heart.

"Andromeda," she heard her mother's cold voice behind her. "When you pass that door, you will cease to be our daughter and a Black, do you understand?"

"I understand." She didn't turn back and she didn't stop. Still, even as the door was closed behind her, she could see the scene in the drawing room. She could see her aunt getting to her feet and walking across the room, stiff, straight and grim. She could see her raising her wand and sending a green light against the tapestry on the wall. The next moment, the name _Andromeda Black _had been erased and replaced with a small, empty hole.


	23. Chapter 23 Black fates

**A/N: **Dear readers, I am sorry for my long absence. I have been doing a lot of thinking about the story and unfortunately, I have decided to let this be the last chapter. I just don't feel motivated to keep writing, especially since we know a lot about what is going to happen with the Black sisters and their friends. I had however planned to add some little twists to the story and that's what I wanted to cover in this last chapter. It takes place a year after the fall of Voldemort, in the form of a letter from each of the sisters where they let us know about their lives and what they have become.

I am sorry to be finishing things so abruptly, but it seemed like a rather good time to do it, after Andromeda's decision to leave the family and everything. I want you to know how grateful I am for all the feedback I've been getting for the story. It has made it a real pleasure to write!

**Chapter 23 – Black fates**

_October 1982_

_Bellatrix_

This letter is written to my enemies. To all those who are probably feeling safe and triumphant right now, since they think I am defeated. And I do agree that it might be easy to get that impression right now.

My cell is so small that I can't lie down or even sit comfortably. The little window hole does not much to light up the obscure space or warm the dampness that runs along the heavy walls of stone. I huddle in a corner and try to find some warmth in my thin, ragged robe. When I was first brought to Azkaban from my trial, I had a blanket, but it vanished, I don't know how.

They probably took it. The dementors would do anything to make me lose my mind even quicker than expected. Even when they aren't near me, I can feel their presence, their long, dark forms and the cold, hollow feeling inside me that never seems to go away.

Rudolphus is here too, but I don't know where. They parted us when we first came and put us in separate cells. Not that I think he could do anything. He was always a mediocre link in our chain. Not exactly weak, but not very strong either. We have been here for a year now and he is probably already mad as a rat. Rabastan is probably mad too and that pathetic Barty Crouch Jr. who didn't even have a shred of dignity at our trial.

There is a traitor here too, I saw a glimpse of him when I was brought in. That almost brings a smile to my lips. He is here, branded as a murderer and a death eater. I knew he would one day be punished for his sins. But there are other traitors too and some of them are still free. I want to spit when I think about them.

I never trusted Severus Snape even if he was a friend of my sister's. The Lord made a mistake when he let him take the oath. And then there is Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa must be proud to have such a clever husband. He managed to escape all accusations and is still as respected a wizard as ever. At least Regulus has been cleared out of the way. He was also a mistake. I always knew he would fail us. He was too weak.

I think about my sisters. They somehow always return to my mind. They are the only people in the world I can still allow myself to feel something except indifference or hatred for. My thoughts are usually dark, but sometimes, in the middle of my angst and misery, I can see our childhood clear as glass, three small witches in night gowns running around the house, chasing each other and teasing the house-elves. We weren't allowed to do that when mother and father were there, but were often out. Very often.

Narcissa was always the sweet one, the delicate one. Andromeda and I protected her, the way big sisters are supposed to. She was the peacemaker when we fought, which we did quite frequently. Andromeda and I always somehow competed with each other. It angered me that she always had to argue, always had to talk back to me. In a way, we were both rebels. I rebelled against my family's view of how a woman was supposed to behave. Andromeda rebelled against everything our family stood for.

I still like to imagine that it was the influence of that mudblood that finally pushed her over the edge. Him and our vile former cousin. I remember her eyes that day, standing in the drawing room at 12 Grimmauld place when she declared that she loved the mudblood and that she would have his child. It was the day that would change everything, the day she cut the bonds to our family.

"_It would have been better if she was dead," _our aunt Walburga kept ranting over and over again after she left. She was given the same treatment Sirius had received. We were all forbidden to mention her name again. She no longer existed.

Andromeda's eyes were sad when she left the house, as if _she _was the one who had been hurt when in fact she was the one who had stabbed the rest of us in the back! Still, the memory of those eyes still bothers me. I stood by when I heard the Dark Lord give our cousin his orders. I didn't object. Narcissa made some half-hearted protests when we were alone, but I brushed them off.

"_Our first duty is to our Lord," _I reminded her sternly.

Narcissa is at home now I suppose, with her turncoat husband and their son. Although I found her behaviour during the war cowardly, I am grateful that she is not here. She would not survive a week. I have no idea where Andromeda is. I haven't talked to her for years. When occasionally I saw her in the Diagon Alley, I would just turn away, except for that time she confronted me and Narcissa and demanded to know what we knew about Voldemort.

"_Are you afraid of telling me the truth?" _she demandedprovocatively.

I hate her, I despise her. And yet, there is still a choked and panting little flame of love burning inside me. It just won't die. I suppose she is smart enough to stay away. Even if the lord has fallen, she should know that she still has enemies left. And Sirius is no longer there to protect her. She needs to stay away, along with her child.

_Child..._

As much as I fight, my determination is getting frailer. I feel apathetic. I was stronger when I first came here, still well-fed, still beautiful. And the blooming life inside me gave me a power even the dementors couldn't take away from me. For seven months I managed to keep my secret. I cared for it with affection, knowing that it was the ray of hope for the future.

But I should have known that it would be impossible to keep the secret for very long. I was getting too weak, the dementors were too strong. I never even saw if it was a boy or a girl. They tore it away from me and I was helpless to fight them. I could swear I heard the screams as they threw it from one of the towers. The deep, dark ocean around the prison island is always furious and the waves strike unmercifully against the sharp rocks. Every moment of every day and every night, the sound fills my ears.

Or perhaps it's the screams of the Longbottoms that I keep hearing. The auror and his wife were strong, they fought us bravely, but it didn't matter. The cruciatus curse was effective, as it always is. That's why I am here now, sentenced to spend the rest of my life within these dark walls with only dementors for company.

I don't want to think about it; it brings me closer to the edge. I hold on to my sanity with all my powers. As long as I have it, I am not defeated. I am still Bellatrix Black Lestrange. I come from one of the purest and most respected families in the wizard world. Even though our name has been sullied by traitors, it is still alive and proud. I am one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants. I am His loyal servant and confidant. _Am. _Not was.

I don't know what happened that night when he went off to deal with James Potter and his wife. I don't care about all the wild stories I have heard that some baby boy stopped Him. I refuse to believe it. He is not finished, I know He isn't. He will rise again and those few who remained faithful will be rewarded.

* * *

_Narcissa_

This letter is written to my son. I am looking at him right now, sleeping in his crib. I move the quill carefully, afraid of disturbing him. He looks so peaceful and innocent with his soft blond hair and his rosy skin. I want to protect him against everything in this world. He is all I've got and my fear for his safety never leaves me completely.

That is why I am sitting in his nursery in the middle of the night, in the light of a single candle. Some kind of instinct drives me there, to watch over him, to make sure that he is all right. Lucius probably thinks I am crazy. He is sleeping soundly in our room as if there was not a care in the world. He seems convinced that it's all over now, he has been completely acquitted. He has made sure that no stain will fall on his family name.

"_We are all safe now," _he has assured me over and over again, holding me tight. _"They will never find any evidence against us, I promise you." _

But as much as I would like, I can't let myself be convinced. I still have dreams every night that make me wake up drenched in cold sweat. I dream that the ministry will burst through our doors and drag Lucius off to Azkaban. Sometimes I dream that they will take me too and that I will be forced to leave Draco behind, alone and unprotected. I can hear the sound of his cries.

Perhaps it's not just my fear of the ministry that drives me, but also my guilt and discomfort by the thought of my family. Or rather, what has become of it. I still visit my parents for dinner during the weekends and we all try to act as if everything was normal and happy when we all know that it's not. They have aged during the last years. The loss of two daughters has been too much, even for them. My uncle Orion is dead and my aunt Walburga is reduced to a shadow of her old self. Her face has been a stiff mask ever since Regulus' heart was sent to her.

Somehow I feel responsible, even though I have no reason to. For all my life, I have been the dutiful daughter who always obeyed her parents and respected their wishes. I did what a good little Black girl is ultimately supposed to do; I made a good marriage.

Lucius and I got married as soon as I left Hogwarts. I had been terrified that Andromeda's disgrace would have scared him away from me. But it didn't. He assured me that he would never hold me responsible for my sister's scandalous actions. Still I knew that he couldn't be happy about it, so I was relieved beyond belief when he finally proposed to me.

He had a bottle of Verita serum in front of him and I had nervously realized that he would put me through the same test as he had once put Bellatrix through. I was afraid that I wouldn't pass; that old and forbidden feelings would come to the surface. But as I reached for the bottle, he suddenly snatched it away and crushed it with his wand. Instead, he pulled out a small box with the biggest diamond ring I had ever seen.

"_Marry me," _he had simply said. His eyes were firm and without doubt. He trusted me.

Ever since then I have done everything almost exactly as I was expected to. I was a lovely bride and I freely changed my name. I accepted that a wife of Lucius Malfoy was not supposed to work or study. I took care of his household, commanded the servants and played the perfect hostess when we had guests. And I gave him a son.

I have never seen Lucius look more genuinely happy than he did when he was first allowed to hold his baby boy at St. Mungo's hospital, just a few hours after he had been born. All of my family adored Draco from the first moment. He was a pure link for the future. The only one who wasn't completely happy was me. I was worn and tired after a very hard delivery. The healers had told me that I would probably not be able to have more children. I haven't told Lucius yet. I know he will be upset. He wants a big family; he made that clear to me even before we got married. He always agreed with Voldemort about the importance of producing new purebloods.

Lucius had two strong wills tugging at his sleeves and he somehow always managed to make a balance between them both, never siding completely with either part. I suppose that's why he is still a free man today. But I was never as skilful as he was. Maybe that's why I feel such guilt when I think about my sisters.

Bellatrix is a dull ache inside me. I try to imagine her, my haughty, beautiful older sister, locked up in a dirty prison cell in Azkaban, alone, degraded, but I just can't. My imagination doesn't reach that far. Lucius has made it clear that I can't visit her. It would not look good. In a way, I am relieved even though it makes me feel ashamed.

But it's Andromeda who makes me feel more ashamed. I never really managed to break my bonds with her. I never talked about her with anyone and I avoided seeing her in public, but she never really left my life. I noticed her wedding announcement in the Daily prophet. I saw her working to make a living at the Magical Menagerie in the Diagon alley and I saw her and her husband walking together, while she was pregnant with their half-blood child. They looked worn and poor, but they looked happy.

Something made me visit her in secret after she had given birth to her daughter. I still don't know what. They lived very simple, at least according to a Black's measures, but that didn't seem to bother her in the least. It wasn't a friendly meeting even though I know she was happy to see me. She tried to talk me out of marrying Lucius, which naturally made me storm away in anger.

But I still couldn't keep away from her. With all of her protectors gone, I was the only one who could help her. I found a place of hiding for her in a Malfoy estate far away. It had previously been used by Lucius' uncle who needed to hide from the authorities after some particularly fishy affairs. I obviously haven't told my husband. I haven't told anyone.

"_Why are you doing this for me?" _asked Andromeda when I handed her the keys. Her face was worn with grief and she seemed to have aged several years, but her eyes were piercing.

"_You are my sister," _I answered coldly, since I didn't know what else to say. I made it clear to her that I had not forgiven her. I don't think I ever can. Forgiveness is not in my nature, I must admit. I can still remember the stab of pain I felt when she left our family. I still feel that she abandoned me and Bella for her own selfish reasons.

Sometimes, when I think deep enough into the past, I think about Sirius. It is just as difficult for me to imagine him locked up in Azkaban as it is to picture Bellatrix in there. I wonder what Andromeda thinks. Does she think he is guilty? I try to tell myself that I am happy that the traitor has finally gotten what he deserved, but I never really manage to convince myself.

He is another dull pain inside me. Sometimes I can still remember when we were children and I used to sit quietly behind a corner and just watch him as he played loudly with Andromeda or Bellatrix. Sometimes when I look down at Draco, I find myself wishing he had dark hair and grey eyes.

By now, I am almost twenty years old and I have lost most of the illusions I had when I was younger. I know Lucius would never have married me if it hadn't been for my name and my background as a pureblood witch. Still, we respect each other and I like to think that we share the same values. We are joined by our love for our son. For some people, that might be enough.

But when Lucius touches me, I feel cold. He is never rough and he never tries to hurt me. I am not disgusted or revolted by his intimacy. I just don't feel anything. No matter how much I try, I can't find any warmth or desire in my heart. I am not sure that he notices or that he even cares. I do my duty and he is content with that.

I am writing this to my son because a part of me wants him to choose another way. I know it will be difficult. He is Lucius' son and heir and he will be expected to do certain things. The last thing I want is to drive him away from our family, like Andromeda or Sirius. We have already lost so much. But I hope he will trust his heart more than his blood

* * *

_Andromeda_

This letter is written to my daughter. I look at her now. She is four years old and she has just got her first pet, an eager and hyper little rat who likes to climb up and nest in the burrow of purple curls on her head. My daughter is a metamorphmagus who can change her looks after her own will. She discovered this talent at a very young age. Sometimes when I was nursing her, I was horrified when I looked down and found that I was suddenly holding a little green alien in my arms.

She is very gifted, smart and curious of everything to the limit that she tries my patience. She is notoriously clumsy and sometimes brutally honest, much like I was when I was younger. In any case, I love all sides of her.

Her name is Nymphadora and she has already begun to imply that the name doesn't quite appeal to her. It was me who chose it for her and no one could understand why. Sirius and his friends were visiting us and no one could hide that they found the name god awful.

When I looked into Ted's eyes, I could tell that he understood why I wanted to call her that and that he respected my choice. Even if my daughter would carry his last name, I wanted to give her a part of my heritage as well. Even if my family had renounced me, they couldn't change who I was.

My darling little Nymph, when you grow older I suppose you will ask me if it was difficult to be thrown out of your family and despised by everyone of their class. I will never lie to you. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Sometimes I thought the pain would kill me. As much as my cousin Sirius tried to claim that he was happy on his own, I know it was difficult for him too. No one can give up their past easily.

I had to pay a great price for my freedom. I lost my family and won their hostility and contempt. Ted and I were young and we had to make some sacrifices to start a life. Fortunately our headmaster Dumbledore made sure that we could finish our last school year by owl correspondence since we both had to find a work to afford a home. I worked in tea shops and in the Magic Menagerie at the Diagon Alley. When my daughter was born, I let her sleep in a trolley at the back of the shop, despite all the noisy birds and rats in there.

Fortunately, Ted was employed by the Gringott's bank and even though he had not finished his education, he was able to advance. We both worked hard and we still found it difficult to make ends meet. Things that I had taken for granted for all of my life were suddenly impossible to obtain.

But Nymphadora, I want you to know that I don't regret anything. Even though it was difficult, neither I nor your father ever doubted that it was the right choice. You were worth every sacrifice.

Slowly, things improved for us and we were able to get a nicer house for ourselves. Ted's skills at the bank impressed the elves in there and he soon started to make enough money for me to quit my job at the menagerie and take up my studies. I had never really abandoned my old dream of becoming a healer.

For a while, everything seemed peaceful, even though we were aware of the threatening clouds from distance. We heard about Voldemort and his followers, Sirius never stopped warning us, but we never really wanted to listen. We thought it was all a temporary problem that would be solved. We were busy, we had a child and we were blissfully happy. We had no place for worries in our minds.

When Sirius told me that my sisters belonged to the circle around Voldemort, I could not believe it. I decided to confront them. They had both done their best to avoid me since the day I left our home, but this time I wouldn't let them get away. That scene inside the Leaking kettle is burned into my mind

"_There is nothing for us to be afraid of," _Bellatrix assured me confidently._ "We are many and we have powers beyond anything your little mind can imagine. And we are determined. We will not rest until every grain of mud has been erased from the wizard world. And that includes your pathetic so called husband and your filthy little half breed sprog."_

My whole body turned cold. _"I hope you realize that I will become your enemy if you do."_

Bellatrix laughed again, harshly and mockingly._ "Wake up to the real world, Andromeda. You are already our enemy. You have been since the day you chose to betray our family."_

But despite that meeting, Ted and I continued to turn our backs on the unpleasant situation. Just like so many others in the wizard world. We just couldn't believe some of the horrible stories we heard about Voldemort's brutality to muggles. We ignored Sirius and his warnings. We just couldn't believe that he could ever do anything to hurt us.

We were naive, I realize. After all, in Voldemort's eyes my husband was a mudblood and I was a blood traitor. I knew that my family never forgave those who sinned against them. We paid for our naivety, our cowardice.

I close my eyes hard, I don't want to remember. Ted's still form lying on the floor in our little kitchen, lifeless, unmoving. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. The Avada Kadavra curse never leaves any marks. I can still hear my own screams of horror as I sink down by his side, trying to shake him alive, trying to bring him back, pleading with him to say something, to breathe...

Next I see Regulus standing above me, his face white. His hand is shaking hard as he raises his wand. _"The lord's orders must be followed," _he whispers. _"All traitors must die." _I frantically grab Nymphadora, holding her tight, trying to shelter her with my own body. I wait for the end to come.

But it never happens. When I raise my head again, Regulus is still standing there, still looking like he is about to faint. I see the conflict inside him. Slowly, his arm holding the wand drops again. In the next moment, a barking, black dog runs into the kitchen...

Somehow it's ironic that it was Ted's death that made me open my eyes. As I watched him being buried, I grimly realized that if I had listened to Sirius, he might have been alive. I would not be without my husband, friend and lover and Nymphadora would still have a father. I didn't have time for grief, didn't even want to acknowledge it. Suddenly I realized that if my daughter would have a world that was worth growing up in, I had to start fighting for it.

Because of Nymphadora, I had to be careful though. She had already lost her father and I couldn't bear the thought of her growing up without her mother as well. I was never an actual member of the Phoenix order like Sirius and his friends, but I aided them as much as I could. I hid a few of them from the death eaters in my apartment and offered them medical treatment when they needed it. But it was often difficult to be optimistic. Like Bellatrix had told me, Voldemort seemed too powerful and his followers too many.

When he finally fell, he did so like he had done everything else, in a way no one had ever expected. An insignificant baby and his mother finished him. At least that's what I hope. He was gone, but the prize had been very expensive.

When I think about Sirius, I feel a lump in my throat, even though it's been more than a year since he was brought to Azkaban. My dearest friend, my favourite cousin. The only one in my family who always supported me. He is now the most hated man in the wizard world. He is not just considered a death eater, but also a traitor and a murderer. And everyone seems to have accepted it. Even his friend Remus Lupin. Even the Weasley clan.

Am I the only one who still can't grasp it? That he betrayed Lily and James Potter and their son to Voldemort. That he brutally killed Peter Pettigrew and wiped out so many people in one stroke? No, I can't take it in. Maybe I am still too naive. After all, I could never have imagined that my own sister would cruelly torture a man and a woman for hours, until they were reduced to less than two human beings.

But she did. She admitted it at her trial. I have heard that she even sounded proud of it. I can imagine her in Azkaban now, still holding onto Voldemort with the same stubborn Black pride she always had. Perhaps she has been given the cell next to Sirius?

I can't visit either of them. Even though it's been a year, I am still not safe. Sirius is gone and he was my protector. And even if Regulus is gone, there are still others who continue to blame me for having betrayed my own kind. Some of them are my own family members. I will not take the risk of leaving Nymphadora, so I keep myself hidden.

I had never expected Narcissa to help me and I still am not sure why she decided to go behind her family's back. Was it for my sake or for Sirius? I still don't know exactly what part she and her husband played in Voldemort's game. They have both been cleared by the ministry, but pardons have been bought before. The fact that Narcissa helped me doesn't mean that she wants to have contact with me. She still avoids me at all costs. I don't think she will ever let me see my nephew. Still, I owe her for what she did, whether I like it or not.

I am a lonely woman. I have lost so much over the years. My husband is gone and deep inside, I know that I will never find another man like him. My daughter will be forced to grow up without him and he will never see her graduate from Hogwarts or become an auror (This is what she dreams of and I know she is gifted enough to make it).

Nymphadora is what matters to me and I would do anything to keep her safe. Still, I think it's unfair that she doesn't have a family, like other children. It's not just her father that is missing. I am sorry that she will never know my family. Despite everything, half of her blood is Black and she has a right to know that side of herself.

I suppose she will ask me about my feelings for them, those people who renounced me and left me to fend for myself. Do I hate them?

No, I don't, Nymphadora, not one of them. I pity some of them for their blindness and their prejudices, but I can't hate them. Maybe it is because I know that deep down, there is a part of me that still belongs with them.

More than anything I am sorry that you will never know your aunts. Not the way I once did at least. They were my sisters and they meant more to me than anything else in this world. But we chose different paths and there is no way back.

Still, when I close my eyes at night I can still sometimes sense their presence inside of me. I feel the darkness in the soul of Bellatrix as she slowly crawls across her cell in Azkaban. And I can feel the emptiness in Narcissa's heart as she moves through the huge halls at Malfoy Manor.

We are all lonely and we are far apart, but we are still somehow connected. Whether we like it or not, we are bound to each other by a chain of blood. That blood has divided us but it has also brought us together. That will never change. I know that until the day I die, I will continue to be one of the Black sisters.


End file.
